


Step Out Of Time

by Arrowsandangels



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Meeting in secret, Risky Relationship, Romance, Segregation, not a slow burn - not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 52,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrowsandangels/pseuds/Arrowsandangels
Summary: The year is 1951, the Korean War is in full swing.  In Georgia, interracial marriage is illegal, lynching’s still loom large, and 18 year old high school senior Maggie Greene is about to meet someone who will change her life.  Forever.This is a (mostly) sweet AU in the not so innocent 1950's.  With no zombies.  Ever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for sharing part of your day with this story. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Now, I hope you brought your umbrella. It's raining cats and dogs!

Head down against the rain, clutching a stack of text books to her chest, Maggie made her down the sidewalk. Muttering under her breath. "Goddamn it Randy. You're such a jerk. Trying to shove my hand down your pants. Like I'm going to jerk you off right there in the school parking lot. Just to get a ride home. You've got a lot of nerve. I should have flattened you. I should have keyed your car. Or kicked you in the nuts. Thinking I'm going to just… Ugh. You make me so mad." Grunting, as her foot caught on a two inch shift in the cement. Sending her flying. Her textbooks sliding from her arms to land in the puddles. Her purse popping open, as it hit the ground. The contents scattering. Both hands landing palm down on the pavement, her knee skinning as she skidded across the concrete. "Shoot." Her auburn hair sticking to her cheeks and the back of her neck, she sniffed back the start of tears as she rubbed a scraped palm. Almost missing the sight of another hand reaching down to pick up one of her books.

Looking up from under her soaked hair, she spotted rolled up jeans in penny loafers, on a mostly dry young man holding her three ring binder. "What… Who are you?"

His black hair quickly becoming flattened to his head. He blinked at her. Stuttering, as he started scooping up more of her books. "I saw you fall and thought…"

Sniffing. _Sort of cute. In a dorky kind of way._  With the rain still running down her cheeks, and one knee pressing against the pavement, Maggie gave him a half smile. "Yeah. I should have been paying more attention." Her eyes widening as she saw him kneel to scoop up the things that had fallen from her purse, including two large kotex pads. With a half gasp, she snatched them from his hands. "I got…" Feeling her face start to warm against the rain, she glanced at him. His face seeming frozen in space, his mouth half open, his hand still out.

Jerking his hand closed, then picking up a blue folder that was dissolving in a puddle. "Sorry. I…" Even with his head down, Maggie could see his ears and the side of his face turning red.

 _Really cute_. "It's okay." Silently they managed to pick up the rest of her things. All the while Maggie was discretely scoping out his face.  _A different look, but… I like it._

With all her books collected, he stood up. And grabbing her elbow, he half hauled her to her feet. "Well, I guess that's it then."

"I guess so. Thanks for helping me with my books and..." Looking around with a start, Maggie realized she didn't recognize where she was. "What street am I on?"

"North Elm. I think the rain is getting worse. You want to come sit on the porch until it lets up a little." His head tipping back a little, he waved his thumb at the open porch on the red brick house they were standing in front of.

Juggling her books with one hand, Maggie tried pushing her hair back out of her eyes. She could feel a warm trickle of blood starting down her calf, from where she skinned her knee. Nodding a half nod. "Okay." And obediently followed him up to the porch. Where there were three metal folding chairs leaning against the house. Waiting, and watching, as he pulled a towel from an upside bucket that was apparently being used as a table, and wiped the rain spatters from one of the chairs.

Shaking the back, he stepped away from the chair. "Here."

Sinking down on the metal seat, one hand smoothing the back of her dress. Her eyes flicking up. "Thanks." Balancing her soggy books with one hand, her other covering her bloody knee, Maggie tracked his movements from the corners of her eyes.

"Welcome." His adams apple bobbing, he grasped the back of another metal chair. Dragging it across the concrete pad of the porch, so it was a couple feet away from her. Then sitting, without bothering to wipe the rain off. Leaning forward, his hands hanging between his knees. Staring straight ahead. After a couple quiet minutes, the silence becoming louder, he croaked out. "I'm Glenn. Glenn Rhee."

 _Glenn._  A smile forming, Maggie turned her head, facing him. "Nice to meet you, Glenn Rhee. I'm…"

"Maggie Greene. You're Maggie… I…" His gaze going skyward, in an 'I am such an idiot, look.

At the sound of her name, Maggie's smile evaporated. Her fingers tightening around her books. Slowly pulling them to her chest, her feet shuffling, she slid forward on her chair _._ Her muscles tensing, like she was ready to bolt. "How do you…"

With a smile that kept fading out, he was gesturing towards the corner with his hand. "I've seen you at the market. I'm a clerk. I've rung out your moms groceries a few times. And… I…" His voice faltering as face colored. "I make deliveries. You have a farm, right."

"Oh." Her bottom lip pushing up in concentration, she stared at him. "I don't remember seeing you."

"You're always busy. Talking. To your mom or sister or somebody." His voice back to normal, pleasant. Not nervous sounding at all. "You had a horse a couple weeks ago."

"Oh. So, how come I never see you at school?"  _Can't be that much older, maybe not any older than I am. His face looks smooth. Wonder if he shaves. Maybe he's younger._

His hands bouncing against his thighs, like he was practicing playing the drums. "I graduated last year, before we moved here." Reaching up to run a hand through his hair, he abruptly started looking around. Spotting a ball cap laying upside down on the floor, he snagged it with one hand. Pulling it on, smiling from under the brim. "So, why are you walking in the rain? Instead of taking the bus or something?"

"Pfft." A flash of anger warming Maggie's insides, again. "My almost ex-boyfriend was being a jerk, and I decided to walk."  _Never getting in his car again. Acting like I owe him something. Just for taking me home. He can get himself off at the drive-in._

"Oh." Glenn's narrow eyes getting even narrower for a moment. "Almost ex, huh."

Firmly ducking her chin, Maggie smiled back at him. "Yep. This time tomorrow, he will definitely be my ex."

Glenn fidgeting in his seat, looking like he wanted to say something that he couldn't quite get out. "So um…"

"Glenn." A short, stout woman poked her head out. Glancing at Maggie for a long moment, then turning to Glenn. Hurling out a stream of words. Speaking in a language Maggie didn't understand, but she understood the tone. She definitely wasn't happy to see Maggie sitting there.

With a start, Glenn jumped from where he was sitting. His eyes darting from Maggie to the woman standing in the open screen door. Holding up his index finger, he followed her inside. With the door banging against the frame, Maggie held her breath. Tipping her head in the direction of the door. Trying unsuccessfully to hear the muffled conversation inside. Only a couple of minutes passed, then Glenn was back on the porch.

Shifting his feet slightly, Glenn looked at Maggie for a moment, then back at his feet. "So, my mother said she'll give you a ride home."

Tsking.  _Mom will give me a ride. You had to ask your mom. Nope, I don't think so_. Maggie pulled her books into her chest. Scooting to the edge of the metal chair, she slowly stood up. "That's okay, I'm just going to start walking. I can…"

His hand darting out, closing around her arm. "No, no. Let us take you. I'll ride along. You can sit in front. I told her I would take you home, but she's…" His voice trailing off.

Swallowing, Maggie, looked down at his hand on her arm. Until he let it drop. "I don't want to put your mama out. The rain is letting up. Thanks for letting me sit here, and helping me pick up my books."

"Okay. Let's go." The grey-haired lady pushed her way out onto the cement porch. A thin red cardigan over her dress and a plastic rain bonnet covering the grey bun on top of her head. Looking up at Maggie, expectantly.

"Mother." Glenn was stepping between his mother and Maggie. "This is Maggie Greene. Maggie, this is my mother. Mrs. Rhee."

Her eyes never leaving Maggie. "You should not be here. Sit in front. Glenn will sit in back." And she started down the steps.

Her knee throbbing, Maggie turned to Glenn. Her voice a stage whisper. "That's your… I think I'm just going to walk."

"No, she's a good driver. She's a little…" Shoving his hands in his pockets, he glanced towards the street. Then looked back at Maggie. "Next time I'll give you a ride."

Her smile returning. "What makes you think there's going to be a next time."  _Next time._   _Eeeehh_.

Glenn looked like he didn't know whether to smile or let his face twist with concern. "I guess I'm just hoping there is." Then she was following him off the porch, to where his mother was sitting in the driveway, with the engine running.

On the drive to the farm, Glenn and his mother exchanged a couple sentences in another language. Maggie half turned in the front seat to glare at Glenn, where he sat behind her. Waiting. For him to translate.

His face looking miserable. "My mother said it's too dangerous for me to talk to you. I'm supposed to tell you not to come back."

"Oh."  _Dangerous._ _What’s that mean._ _Does she has a big dog in the backyard._ Maggie turned back around, to look out the front window. Her eyes sliding to the side, to look at Mrs. Rhee. The rest of the ride to the farm was in silence.

Pulling into the end of the drive, Mrs. Rhee gave her a thin, closed smile. Well, it was like a smile. Probably just glad to be rid of her. Maggie opened the door, climbing out. Leaning in, she pulled on a smile. "Thank you for the ride, Mrs. Rhee. It was nice meeting you."

As Maggie backed away from the car, Glenn unfolded himself from the backseat. Leaning towards her for a second. "After you dump your boyfriend tomorrow, you should come by the five and dime." And he was dropping down into the front seat. His mother already starting to rev the engine. Aggressively letting them know, she was ready to leave.

Maggie mouthed the words. "We'll see." Then started her soggy slog up the gravel drive.

~:~

Friday morning, all thoughts of Glenn disappeared when Maggie spotted Randy waiting for her in his beat up heap, at the end of the drive. Sliding his arm around Maggie's shoulders, and pulling her across the seat into his side, as soon as she got in the car. Pressing a sloppy kiss to her cheek. Mumbling, "Can't wait for Saturday, Doll Face. Just me and you. The backseat. Finally going to…"

Wrenching her face away from his. Maggie's eyes rolling. "Be late for school again. Come on, Randy. Let's just go."

The school day passed quickly. Sitting through her last class, Maggie started mentally making plans for what she wanted to do that night, and more importantly, Saturday. Ever since they had started going steady, her and Randy had been going to the drive-in on Saturdays. And now he was getting so pushy, down right demanding. He'd been hinting for three weeks that it was time for them to "do the deed". Now, this was the last weekend the drive-in would be open for the season. This Saturday was 'It'.  _Maybe this week we should go somewhere else_.

"Ssss. Maggie. You in there? Hey." Randy's best friend leaned across the narrow aisle, tapping the top of her desk with his pencil

Her face scrunching in agitation, head down, she hissed back at him. "What?"  _Next time I get caught talking, I'll have to do detention. Jerk._

As she watched, he leaned back in his seat, rubbing his crotch and making crude gestures. Mouthing 'You and Randy. Saturday. Yaaaaaah.'

Her face flaming, Maggie sank down in her seat. Pulling her book up in front of her face. Grateful the girl in front of her was tall enough to hide behind.  _Oh my gosh. Talking to your friends about… That's it, we're done._

After the last bell, Maggie collected her sweater from her locker, and started towards the exit. Stepping outside into the sunshine, Randy was on her. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, almost pulling her off her feet. His wet lips pressing up against her cheek. Mumbling. "Hey Doll Face."

With an elbow to his side, Maggie shoved him away. "Stop it, Randy."  _So grabby. All the time_. With a swift movement, she pulled his yarn wrapped class ring from her finger and shoved it in his stomach. "Here. I can't go out with you anymore."

Randy's arm dropping, he scrambled to catch his ring as Maggie kept walking. "Wait. Maggie wait." His ring secure, he took a couple jogging steps to catch her. "What are… You can't just..." His voice dropping to a low rumble. "Break up with me in the parking lot."

"Yes I can." Raising her shoulder, Maggie leaned to avoid his hand, which was reaching for her arm. Determinedly not looking at him, her voice raising. "I don't want to go steady with you. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to do anything with you." She stomped towards the hole in the fence, which opened on to Main Street. Picking up speed as she walked. Crossing her fingers that he wasn't following her. Which of course he was.

Bending down a little, Maggie slipped through the hole in the fence. Turning enough to see Randy grab on to the top of the fence. His face twisting into something ugly.  _How could I have thought I wanted him_. A shudder moved through her, as she turned towards the five and dime.

The entrance bell jingling when she pulled the five and dime door open, Maggie slow walked past the first aisle. Then the second and third aisle. Feeling the eyes of the clerk following her, Maggie glanced over at the register. And kept walking.  _What am I doing? I should just go back and catch the bus. Maybe Lori hasn't left yet. What made me think…_  Combed back black hair, one piece loose and hanging in the front, caught her eye.  _It's him. Glenn. He came_. Her steps more purposeful, she headed towards the record section. Slowing, she made her way down a row. Pausing to pick at records from different bins. Trying not to hurry, too much. Until she was directly across from him.

Flipping through the 45's in front of her, Maggie's fingers began to waver.  _Wonder if he saw me. Maybe he was kidding. What am I doing here._

"Hey. You came." Glenn's voice so quiet, for a moment Maggie thought maybe it was only inside her head. But raising her eyes, she saw him looking at her, over the 45 he was holding.

Pulling in her smile, before it became a full on goofy grin Maggie looked down at the record bin. "I need something new to listen to. Any suggestions?" Her head still bowed, she raised her eyes.

"Um." Maggie watched from over the top of the records, as his tongue poked out against his lower lip for a second. Then lifting a 45 from the bin, he smiled across the bins at her. An easy smile, that made her smile back. "How about, Unforgettable by Nat King Cole."

Her hands resting on the top of the records, Maggie gave up all pretense of looking through them. "That's one of my favorites."

"So, um, you want to go somewhere?  Where we can talk or…"

Nodding. "I do."

Glenn slid the record back in the bin. Lowering his head he gave a glance towards the front of the store. "Go on out, and start walking south. I'll be around in a couple minutes."

Hesitating.  _He don't seem pervy_. "Which way is south and why can't I just walk out with you?"

Their eyes meeting, Glenn chuckled a little. "South, away from the school. And, it's just better if you don't."

Her fingers flicking through the tops of the records, voice light. Teasing. "This part of that daaan-gerous thing."

His shoulders shifting from side to side, making his head bob. "Sort of. Actually… Yeah."

With a nod. "Okay. See you in a couple minutes." And with a last look at Glenn,  _hope I'm not making a mistake_ , Maggie left the five and dime, heading south.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you loved it, or liked it, please leave a note in the box. And if you hated it, nevermind. :)  
> xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during 1951. I am trying to be faithful to that time period.  
> Now, let’s fix up some boiled peanuts, and grab a chair.

Sitting in the front seat of Glenn’s mother’s car, Maggie mostly stared straight ahead.  Briefly contemplating jumping out at the first stop sign.  Because, this was just weird.  Walking a block and a half down Main Street.  Alone.  Waiting for Glenn to show up in the car.  Gasping when he abruptly pulled over in front of her, bumped into the curb.  Not getting out of the car, just waiting for her to climb in.  Taking off before she had the door closed all the way.  And his ball cap.  The same one he had put on the day before.  The brim pulled low on his forehead, like he was trying to hide his face.  Twitching behind the steering wheel, half slouching, his knuckles white.  Looking in the rear view mirror, and out the side windows.  Like he thought someone was after him.

That wasn’t even the weird part.  Nope.  The weird part was that he wasn’t making any effort, none at all, to get her to sit closer to him.  Not reaching over to squeeze her knee.  He wasn’t trying to slip his hand up under her skirt.  Or throwing his arm along the back of the seat, to grab at her shoulder.  Or her boob.  Didn’t even suggest she move over.  So different from Randy, well every guy she had dated before.  Maybe he wasn’t interested in her that way.  _No, he is.  Maybe he’s afraid.  What was it his mother said, don’t come back.  It’s dangerous.  Maybe she meant it was dangerous for him._   _What have I gotten myself into_?

For twenty minutes, well probably only five but it felt like forty, neither of them said anything.  Glenn kept driving, heading further and further out of town.  Turning off Main Street, it was like a switch had been flipped.  Maggie could hear him exhale.  Reaching up to push his ball cap back before turning his head to face her for a minute.  That easy smile he had returning.  And Maggie had to smile back. 

“Are we sneaking away?  To someplace not so dangerous?”  Shifting, Maggie moved a little closer to him.  Pulling her legs up under her, she propped her elbow up on the back of the seat.  Her arm straightening, stretching to flick an invisible speck of dust from his collar.

Nodding, Glenn looked back at the road in front of him.  “Something like that.”  And the car fell silent again, comfortably silent.  Glenn watching the road.  Maggie watching him.

Already it felt like they were way out in the country.  The road turning to dirt.  Getting narrower and bumpier, the shoulder changing from gravel to a six foot ditch.  Glenn had started slowing down, swerving to avoid the potholes.  Looking out the side window, it seemed the houses were getting smaller, farther apart.  With peeling paint and mangy dogs sitting out front.  Straightening in her seat, Maggie curled her hand back into her lap.  Her stomach tightening into an unpleasant rock.  She had always thought she was pretty good with directions, but now….  She was convinced she wouldn’t be able to find her way back on her own.

Maggie squeaked out an “Oh”, when a rectangle building unexpectedly popped up.  With rusty white paint.  And a large blue sign.  Saying ‘T-Dog’s BBQ’ in white, propped up against the front of the building.  Glenn pulled into the empty hard clay parking lot.  Maggie realized her own breathing was coming heavier, her palms were sweating.  _Looks deserted.  Where are we_?  Discretely wiping her hands on a tissue from her purse, Maggie waited as Glenn hopped out of the car.  Hustling around the front to open the door for her.  _Not sure I want to get out.  What is this place_?  His twitching seeming to have returned a little. 

“We’re here.  This is…  It’s T-Dog’s place.  You probably saw that on the sign.  Yeah.”  His heading bobbing a little.  His smile turning into a huge, toothy grin.  “It’s a…  Off the beaten path.”

 _It’s off every path._ Her hands tucked in the pockets of her skirt, Maggie fell in next to him walking to the door.  “I don’t think I’ve ever been out here.  Where exactly are we _?”  In case I have to walk home._

His hand holding the door to T-Dog’s open for her.  “Near Carver.”

 _Carver?_   “The colored school.”  _What are we doing out here._ Then she was stepping inside.  Her hand tightening around the strap on her purse.  It was bigger than she expected.  There was a long bar running down the side, and wooden tables and chairs scattered in front of it and along the wall.  At one end was a little stage with a scuffed dance floor in front of it.  Blinking, she could see specks of dust floating in the dim light and collecting in the corners.  The air cool and heavy.  A couple lazy flies buzzed against a window pane.  The whole place seemed empty, except for a heavy-set bald man with dark skin staring at her from the other side of the bar.  Maggie sucked in a breath at Glenn’s light touch against the back of her elbow.  Immediately wishing he would hold her hand or hold her close or just suggest they leave.  _What is wrong with me?_  

With a chortle, the man’s face split in a broad grin.  Revealing a sizable gap between his two front teeth.  His voice deep and loud.  “Hey Glenn.  What brings you by?  And who’s that beautiful girl?  You have to pay her to come out with you?”  Chuckling at his own joke.

With Glenn subtly urging her forward, they crossed the narrow floor to the bar.  Glenn and the man across the bar from him doing some sort of hand shake thing.  Clearly Glenn felt at home.  “Hey man, good to see you too.  This is Maggie.  Maggie, T-Dog.  He owns this place.”

It might have been Glenn’s casual confidence flowing over into her, or T-Dog’s grin, something had Maggie grinning.  Her stomach relaxing, no longer noticing the dust.  “Hey T-Dog.”

Giving a mock whistle under his breath, his eyebrows good naturedly meeting above his eyes.  “Miss Maggie.  You’re as pretty as he said you were.  What the hell you doing, wasting time with his sorry self.  Why, I’ll bet you got boys lined up around the block wanting to take you for a spin and show you off.”  With a toothy grin, leaning forward on his elbows, T-Dog’s eyes flicked between Glenn and Maggie the whole time he was talking.

Maggie felt her checks start to warm under his compliments, and wondered if she was turning as bright red as Glenn was.  “There’s a few, but today is Glenn’s day.”  Aware of Glenn’s hand at the small of her back.

T-Dog straightened up, his hands going to the top of the formerly white apron he had tied around himself.  “He’s a good man.  Now, y’all go on and sit down.  I’ll get you some boiled peanuts.”  Slapping the top of the bar with a meaty hand, he turned and headed back behind some swinging doors. 

Glenn’s hand dropping to his side, Maggie followed him to the opposite side of the room.  To a weathered wooden table with chairs worn smooth from years of use, sitting against the wall.  Tucking her skirt in, her back to the rest of the room, she balanced her purse in her lap.  Looking around, glancing back over her shoulder.  Then focusing her attention back on Glenn.  “T-Dog seems nice.  You know, I’ve lived here my whole life.  And I thought I knew every spot in and around town.  But, I’ve never heard of this place.”

Glenn slid his ball cap off his head.  Holding it in his lap.  “Well, it’s sort of a black hole for…”  His eyes doing that search the sky for the right words thing, again.  “White people.” 

 _Black hole for…_   Her nose scrunching for a brief moment.  “You found it.” 

“I’m Korean.”

“Right.”  _That’s why his eyes are so pointy, and his face is kind of flat_.  “You’re not really…”  _But our skin is almost the same color._

“No.  Is that…”  His voice sort of catching, his eyebrows going up a bit.  That nervous look from the day before taking over his face again.

Maggie paused for minute.  _He really is cute.  And funny.  And nicer than any of the guys at school_.  “No.  It doesn’t make any difference to me.”  _Why would I care if he’s Korean._

Exhaling, his smile returning.  “Good.  Me either.”

“So, how **Did** you…”  Maggie leaned forward.  Her elbow on the table, her chin resting in her hand.

“Find this place?”  Pushing his ball cap back on his head, Glenn started tapping his fingers against the table top.  “About a year ago, right after we moved here.  I was just out driving around and I saw T-Dog putting his sign out.  So, I stopped.  I’ve been coming back ever since.”

Loudly clearing his throat, T-Dog leaned over the table.  Setting down a bowl with a brown paper lunch sack standing up in it.  Some napkins stuffed in next to the bag.  And two glasses of soda, with straws.  “Y’all staying for BBQ or…”

“Uh…”  Glenn glanced from T-Dog to Maggie.  “I’ll let you know.”  With a nod, T-Dog headed back to the bar.  Moving the paper bag from the bowl, Glenn started unrolling the top of the bag.  Maggie passed him a napkin, unfolding one in her lap. 

“He seems nice.”  Reaching into the bag, Maggie fished out a couple peanuts. 

Glancing down for a moment, Glenn cracked a peanut shell between his fingers.  Picking out the nuts.  “T’s great.  Probably my first real friend here.” 

“Uh huh.  Is that why you were talking to him about me?”  Delicately sucking the juice out of her empty shells, Maggie dropped them in the bowl.  And wiped her hands on her napkin.

“What.  No.  Yeah, well see I didn’t really talk about you.  I might have mentioned your name.”  Glenn juggled a couple peanuts for a second, before they both landed on the table in front of him.  “A couple times.”

“That all.  Because, it sounded like it was more than just a couple times.  It sounded like….”  The sound of the door slamming followed by a couple pairs of heavy footsteps, making Maggie jump.

“Gimme a beer T.”

“Same.”

The voices at the bar behind her were rough.  Glenn was now looking over her shoulder towards the bar.  His boiled peanuts abandoned in front of him.  His fingers curved, still against the wood table top.  His narrow eyes even narrower, mouth open a slit.  Looking like he had forgotten she was there.  Making Maggie wonder if she should turn and look, or just turn and run. 

“Hey T, you got a white girl sittin’ back there.”

The second voice, louder.  Coarser.  “The hell…  Glenn, what are ya doin’ with a white girl?” 

 _What am I doing here_.  Maggie heard boots scuffing along the floor, and felt the still air moving behind her.  Her teeth clenching, her breath caught in her throat.  Eyes focused on Glenn, willing him to hear her thoughts.  _If I die here, I’m gonna kill you Glenn.  God help me, I’ll kill you._

The knot in her stomach returning, twice as tight.  Maggie tried to look over her shoulder, without looking like she was looking over her shoulder.  She spotted T-Dog crossing the floor.  With his arms up, hands out.  Gesturing at two of the tallest, darkest men Maggie had ever seen.  “What do you two think you’re doing?  Ya getting ready to dance?  Go on back to the bar, Oscar.  Go on, Big Tiny.  You two act like ya never seen a white girl in here before.”

The taller of the two looking past T-Dog, poking his head forward he raised a hand in a flat wave.  With an even flatter voice, he called out.  “Hey Glenn.”  Before he turned back towards the bar.

The other quietly mumbling.  “That’s ‘cause we ain’t.”  As he shuffled back to the bar.

“Yeah, yeah.  Go on and leave them alone.”  T-Dog continued to herd the two men back towards the bar.

Glenn raised a hand, and his chin.  Smiling at the men.  “Hey Tiny, Oscar.”  His shoulders relaxed, he glanced back at Maggie.  “What?”

Her mouth snapping closed, Maggie glared across the table.  “Why’d you bring me here?”  _You trying to scare me or…_

His eyes going to the table top, scanning his abandoned peanuts, his mouth looking like a fish gasping for air.  His fingers scrabbling against the top of the table.  Finally, raising his head, he swallowed hard.  “I couldn’t think of any other place we could go.  Where…  We wouldn’t be…  Bothered.”

“Bothered?  Because you’re…”

“Yeah.  Because I’m me and you’re you.  And most places, we can’t sit at the same table.  Most places around here won’t even let me in the door.”  A look of resignation shadowing his face.

Lines forming between her eyes.  “But you’re not colored.  You’re….  Oh.  That’s why your mom was worried about you.”  Her hands laying limp on the table in front of her.

“She was worried about you, too.”  A hint of a smile tugging at the end of his mouth.  “See, here we can just eat boiled peanuts and hang out and you can tell me if you like waffles.”  The bag of peanuts pushed to the side, Glenn started to reach across the table towards her.  Unfolding her elbow, a little, Maggie decided she would let him hold her hand.  When T-Dog appeared at the side of their table. 

Mopping at his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand for a moment.  “Whew.  Hot back there over the pit.  Miss Maggie…”  His hand lightly resting on her arm.  “I don’t want you to worry none.  You’re safe here.”  Dipping his chin in Glenn’s direction.  “Him, no guarantees.”  His gap tooth grin growing again, as he squeezed Maggie’s arm for a second before moving his hand away.  

Glenn’s hand moving across the table again, fumbling as he wrapped his fingers around Maggie’s hand.  Maggie flashed him a quick smile, then looked up at T-Dog.  “I wasn’t worried.”  _A little terrified for a couple minutes._   “Glenn wouldn’t have brought me here if it wasn’t safe.”  Shifting her attention back across the table.  “Right?”

“Yeah.  Of course.”  Glenn’s easy smile had returned.  His hand squeezing hers a little tighter.

With a nod, T-Dog started back towards the bar.  Maggie twisted in her seat, watching T cross the dance floor.  Spotting the two men standing at the bar.  Drinking.  There were a couple more people, men and women, sitting at another table.  None of them paying any attention to her and Glenn.  _I do feel safe_.  Swiveling in her seat to face Glenn, she smiled across the table at him.  “I’m glad you brought me.”

After another hour of eating boiled peanuts and talking, Maggie asked Glenn to take her home.  “If I’m too late, my daddy gets worried.”

Glenn immediately gave his hands one last wipe with the napkin and stood up.  Moving around the table to hold her chair for her.  Walking through T-Dogs, Glenn’s hand went to her elbow to guide her to the door.  Both of them waving, when T called out to them from behind the bar.  T-Dog reminding Glenn that One Eyed Brian would be there the next night, Saturday.  The music would start at nine, but if they wanted a table, they best get there by eight. 

Slipping out into the parking lot.  Glenn’s hand moved from her elbow to her back.  “Would you want to, maybe, come back.  Tomorrow.  I know it’s late in the week to…”

“I don’t know.  I’m a pretty good dancer.  You think you can keep up?”  Maggie’s voice light, she struggled to keep a straight face. 

“I’m an okay…  Yeah, I’ll go home and practice.”  She could feel his fingers start flexing against her back.

Reaching the passenger side of his car, Maggie waited while he opened the door for her.  Brushing her hair back, she gave him a small smile.  “Well, I guess we have a date.”

Later, driving down the road to the Greene family farm drive, Maggie reached out and snagged his arm.  “Stop, stop right here.”

Following Maggie’s instruction, Glenn carefully pulled over to the side of the road.  It was still a quarter of a mile from her family drive.  Putting the car in park, the engine quietly running.  Glenn half turned in his seat.  “You sure you want to walk from here?  I can take you right up to the door.”

 _No, you really can’t_.  “I don’t mind walking.  Unless you want to meet my daddy tonight?”  _No way I’m gonna introduce you to my daddy tonight.  He still thinks I’m seeing Randy._ Maggie bit down on her lower lip, waiting for Glenn to come around and open her door.  _I don’t know what he’d say if..._  

Instead of opening his car door, Glenn’s knuckles tightened on the steering wheel.  Staring down at the wheel in front of him.  Exhaling hard, twice.  He turned his head back towards her.  “I can, if you want me to.  I’ll…”

 _Why do you have to make this so hard._   “No.  Don’t be silly.”

Pushing his ball cap back.  Looking visibly relieved.  Glenn nodded.  “Okay.” 

Leaning down, Maggie pulled her discarded shoes back on.  When she sat up, she gave Glenn a small, closed mouth smile, shifting in her seat so she was facing him.  One hand moving to rest against the seat between them.  “So…  I should go in.”

“What, yeah.”  With a start Glenn was out of the car, running around the front to fully open the car door.  Holding out his hand to catch hers, and help her out of the car.  His fingers still wrapped around hers, they stood face to face.  Neither of them moving.  “Um, tomorrow night…”

Maggie’s voice dropped to a quiet whisper, forcing Glenn to move closer to hear her.  “What about tomorrow night.”

“Where should I…”

“In town, the five and dime.”

“I’ll be there at 7 pm.”  With a little grin, Glenn added.  “So we can get some of T’s BBQ before the band starts playing.”

Maggie took a half step forward, closing the space between them.  Squeezing his hand.  “So, are you going to kiss me before I go in?”

“Do you want me to?”

“You better.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Maggie had a lot to figure out. This won’t be an easy journey for them, but it seems neither of them are willing to give up on it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. If you loved it, please leave a note in the box. And if you hated it, never mind. :)  
> xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s date night. And Maggie and Glenn are determined to spend it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during 1951. I am trying to be faithful to that time period.

“Mama, I’m going to spend the night with Lori.  I’ll be home tomorrow in time for church.”  Maggie yelled out the backdoor.  Picking up the receiver of the phone, she dialed.  RA6-7808.  Whispering into the phone.  “Hello Mrs. Flagg.  Is Lori home?...  Hey Lori, can I spend the night tonight?...  No, I’m not going to the drive-in with Randy.  I told you, I broke up with him…  I don’t care what he told Rick, we’re done…  Yes, I’m going out with someone else…  Don’t ask, okay?  I’ll tell you when I can, just don’t ask me right now…  Thanks.  I’ll be over about 5…  Bye.”

At precisely 5 pm, Herschel and Annette dropped their oldest daughter off in front of Lori Flagg’s house.  Mrs. Greene waving good-bye out the front passenger window.  Calling after her, “Make sure you’re home in time for church tomorrow, Margaret.”  As Maggie hurried up the front walk, carrying her little suitcase. 

Mrs. Flagg had the front door open for her, standing to the side for Maggie to come in.  She waved to Maggie’s parents, before following Maggie inside.  “Go on upstairs.  Lori’s in her room.”

Minutes later, Maggie was pulling a tight pencil skirt and sleeveless, emerald blouse with a modest v-neck from her bag.  Vigorously shaking them, before draping them over the back of Lori’s bedroom chair.  Then flopping down on Lori’s bed, she pulled out her mirror, brush, and cosmetic bag from her little suitcase.  Lori grabbed her make-up and a hand held mirror, from the top of her dresser.  Joining Maggie on the bed.  The two girls started giggling, and talking about their evening.

“So, you aren’t going to the drive-in with Randy.  And you don’t want me to ask who you’re going out with.  Can you at least tell me where you’re going?  And why you don’t want to introduce him to your parents.”  Lori peered in her mirror, rubbing her index finger against her teeth.

Swinging her legs off Lori’s bed, Maggie sat up.  Her back to her friend.  “I can’t.”  “I just met him and…”

“Can’t or won’t?  Is he in our class?  Or, oh…  Is he in the class behind us.  Henry?  Are you going out with Henry?  Or Clay?  Or…  Come on, Maggie.  Who is it?”

Her eyes rolling, Maggie opened her cosmetic bag, pulling out assorted tubes and powders.  Giving each a quick look, then dropping them back in the back.  Finally brushing on some pink rouge.  _If I wanted you to know, I’d tell you_.  “Thanks for letting me spend the night.  I’ll make sure I’m back before curfew.” 

It wasn’t long before both girls were dressed, sitting on the bed.  Talking about their other friends.  Lori waiting for her steady, Rick Grimes, to show up.  Maggie waiting until it was time for her to leave for the five and dime.  Watching the clock on Lori’s dresser, she was grateful Lori lived in town.  So she didn’t have to figure out how she could get her parents to just drop her off somewhere.  Or convince them to let her use the car.  Better to just let them think she was on a regular date.

At exactly 6:40 pm, Maggie followed Lori downstairs, gave her friend a quick hug, then tiptoed out the side door.  Hurrying around to the front and down the street.  Heading for the five and dime.  It was not quite 7 when Maggie pulled open the door to the five and dime.  With a little smile and wave to the clerk, she began slow walking towards the back.  Towards the listening booths and rows of 45’s.  Her stomach beginning to do a nervous little dance.  She could feel a warm flood of color creeping up her neck, as she looked for Glenn.  _What is wrong with me.  I never got this worked up over Randy._   The back of her neck burning when she spotted Glenn standing in front of a bin of records.  A smile breaking out on his face when their eyes met.

Maggie made a slow circle back to the front counter.  Opening her purse, she bought a pack Mentos before making her way outside.  And started making her way south on Main Street.  Her ears straining to hear Glenn’s car.

This time, Glenn arrived much faster.  Even though she was really listening, he still surprised her.  Pulling over in front of her.  Bumping into the curb.  Then waiting behind the wheel, until she got in.  Looking at her in the rear view mirror, a grin splitting his face.  They rode in silence for a few minutes.

Turning off Main, Glenn seemed to have regained the power of speech.  Sort of.  “You look…  Wow.  Just, wow.”  His hands gripping the steering wheel, he kept looking at Maggie in the rear view mirror.

Maggie picked at the sweater she was holding in her lap, inching a little closer to the middle of the seat.  Closer to Glenn.  “Thank you.  I hope this is what they wear.”

“Whew.  I don’t care what anyone else has on, I’m gonna…”  His words seeming to stick a little, he jerked his head, and his eyes, to stare straight ahead.  “I’m going to have to fight the other guys off.” 

His compliment drawing a happy giggle from Maggie.  Who inched a tiny bit closer to him.

T-Dog’s was nearly empty when they arrived.  Waving to T on their way in, Maggie followed Glenn back to the same table they sat at the day before.  After Glenn was seated, across from her, just like the night before.  Maggie leaned in close to the table, in a soft whisper.  “I’d really rather sit next to you.”

Glenn beamed, his cheeks pinking.  “For a nickel, I’d let you.”  Then looking around at the other folks who had started to gather, he leaned in a little closer.  “I mean if we weren’t here, I’d let you.”

“I know.”  Maggie leaned back.  Smiling across at Glenn.  _Geez, he’s going to think I’m a moron.  With this big dopey smile._

On cue, T showed up at their table with a family style basket of BBQ ribs and chicken, and bowls of coleslaw, corn on the cob, biscuits, and a stack of napkins.  Quickly unloading all his bowls, he made noise about getting their sodas.  Then headed back to the bar, wiping his hands on his apron.

With a grin Glenn pushed the platter of ribs and chicken towards Maggie.  “Here, you have to try his ribs.”

Unfolding a napkin into her lap, Maggie started looking around at the table.  Realizing at the same moment Glenn did, that there weren’t any plates on the table.  Pushing out from the table, Maggie stood.  “I’ll get some plates.  I’ll be right back.”

Glenn’s eyes darting around the table.  Before looking up.  Half standing, “No, no.  I’ll get the plates.  You…”

Waving him off, Maggie turned towards the bar.  “I’m already on my way.” 

Reaching the bar, she carefully leaned forward, trying not to brush up against it.  Smiling and waving at T-Dog.  Humming to herself, she waited for him to make his way to where she was standing.  “Hey T, we need some plates.”

T-Dog’s face pinching.  “Miss Maggie, you go sit down.  I’ll bring the plates.  You didn’t have to come all the way over here.” 

“I know.”  Lowering her chin, Maggie glanced back over her shoulder at Glenn.  Who was staring at her.  His hands pressing into the top of the table.  _What’s that look?_   “But, there’s no reason I couldn’t get them.  Besides…”  Her eyes crinkling, a sly smile crossed her face.  Giving her hips a little sway, she dropped her voice to a conspiratorial whisper.  “I think Glenn likes watching me walk.” 

T-Dog’s head bobbing, he let out a low laugh.  “Miss Maggie, he’s damn fool if he doesn’t.”  His laughter fading, he pulled a couple plates and a basket from under the bar.  Sliding them in front of her.  “Here, you take your time…”

The sound of a rough throat clearing at her side drawing Maggie’s attention, she glanced to her left.  Spotting Big Tiny slowly sidling along the bar.  Glancing back at T-Dog, the ends of his mouth pulling down in a frown.  Watching Big Tiny.

“What do you want Tiny?  You need another beer or some boiled peanuts?” 

Shaking his head, Big Tiny raised his eyes to Maggie’s, for a brief second.  “Nah, I wanna…  I mean…  Can I touch your hair?”

“What.”  Blinking, Maggie took a half step away from him.  One arm crossing in front of her body, her shoulder raising defensively. _Eww._  

“Tiny.  You’re not touching…”

“Just wanna see what it feels like.  I never…”  His head hanging, hands at his sides, Tiny stared at his boots.

Swallowing hard, Maggie whispered.  “Okay.”  _Is this a good idea_.  _Maybe I should have just walked back to the table.  Let T take care of this_. 

“What?”  The one word bursting from T-Dog’s mouth.

Tiny’s head coming up, to look at Maggie. 

_Why’d I open my big mouth._ Nodding, Maggie rocked forward a little.  _He seems…  Harmless.  Oh, I am so stupid._   Glancing back at Glenn, who was now half out of his chair.  Looking like he was ready to come across the floor in a hurry.  “You can touch my hair, Tiny.”

“Miss Maggie, you don’t have to let him…”  T-Dog was shaking his head, looking from Maggie, to Glenn, to Tiny, and back to Maggie. 

“I know.  It’s okay.”  _These are Glenn’s friends.  One time won’t hurt me._   Reaching to the back of her head, Maggie fluffed out her hair.  With a little forward wave, she gave Tiny a small, hesitant smile.  “Come on.”  _But just for a minute._

With another couple of shuffling steps, Tiny stopped just a foot away from her.  Maggie pasted on a smile, and looked up at him, nodding.  Trying to encourage him.  _Oh my gosh, he must be seven feet tall._   As Tiny’s hand came out, towards her head, Maggie found herself holding her breath.  _Just get it over with_.  Standing still as a statue, while Tiny’s fingers lightly ran down the side of her hair.  Three times.  Exhaling only after he pulled his hand away.

“Soft.  Like rabbits, soft.”  Tiny breathed out, his voice holding an awed sound.

“Go back to your beer, Tiny.  Now.”  T-Dog started trying to wave Tiny away.

Tiny ignored T-dog.  Twisting his hands in front of himself.  His eyes downcast.  “Thank you Miss...”

“Maggie.  Miss Maggie.”  T-Dog coaxed.

“Thank you Miss Maggie.”  As soon as he got the words out, he started backing away.  Towards where his abandoned, half empty beer was waiting. 

Turning back to the bar, light headed, Maggie found herself swallowing air.  Her hand a loose fist, coming up to the center of her chest.  She felt irrationally flooded with relief.  _God I’m a wuss, all he did was touch my hair.  For three seconds.  Compared it to fur.  Get over it._ Glancing back to the table, she felt Glenn’s hand on her shoulder. 

“Hey.  You uh…”  His voice was low, reassuring.

Nodding once, Maggie flashed a slight smile over the bar at T-Dog, then started walking back to the table.  The plates still sitting on top of the bar.  Glenn at her elbow.  From the corner on her eye, she could see Glenn almost strutting.  _What’s he so happy about._

Finally back at the table, Maggie grabbed her purse from where she had left it on her chair.  Walking around to the opposite side of the table.  Pulling a chair over next to Glenn's.  _Tired of looking at you from across the table_.  Sinking into the chair, Maggie drained half her soda.  Before looking up at Glenn.  Who was beaming.  All six hairs on his chin visible in the dim light.  _So cute, I just want to..._   Quirking an eyebrow, Maggie set her glass back on the table.  “What?”

“You surprised me, that’s all.”  He sort of stuttered.  “Letting Big Tiny touch your hair like that.  I didn’t think…”

Doing a little half wave over the plate T-Dog had slid on the table.  “It’s just hair.  Tiny seems really sweet.”  _And I’m never letting someone touch my hair again.  Ever.  I don’t care who asks._ A little shudder running through her.  Before she began loading her plate with some of everything. 

It didn’t take long before Glenn and Maggie had devoured every bit of food T-Dog had carried out.  Mopping up the extra BBQ sauce with thick slices of homemade bread.  When T-Dog came over to check on them, Maggie made such a fuss over how good everything was, he offered to share his secret recipe with her.  Then not returning until all the plates and bowls were empty, to take away the dirty dishes.  The table clear, except for sodas, Glenn and Maggie found each other’s hand under the table.  Maggie leaning into Glenn’s side, they continued quietly talking.  And staring at each other.  Until the band arrived. 

At 8:30, the heavy outside door seemed to fly open.  A bright stream a light momentarily illuminating the dim space.  Sitting up a little straighter, Maggie watched One Eye Brian stride across the dance floor to the stage.  Looking like a musical pirate with his black eye patch and saxophone case.  Followed by a Mexican looking man with a couple drum cases, a tall beefy black man carrying an upright bass, another dark skinned man carrying a guitar case, and a scrawny white guy with more drum things.  

It wasn’t until the band started playing, thirty minutes later, that Maggie realized there was a piano on the stage, with the drums, guitar, bass, and saxophone.  With the band blasting out something she didn’t recognize, Maggie shifted in her seat to get a better view.  Nudging Glenn with her shoulder.  Glancing around, it seemed T-Dog’s must have gotten larger.  She saw more people there than she expected.  Men and women.  All with dark skin.  _Never been around so many colored people at the same time._   Sitting at tables and standing at the bar.  Surging towards the dance floor and all of them ignoring her and Glenn. 

Giving Glenn’s hand a squeeze, she leaned in even closer to him.  “Come on, I want to dance.”

His hand tightening around hers, Glenn tried to keep her from standing up.  “Um, I don’t know if…”

“It’ll be fun.  Come on.”  Jerking her hand free, Maggie made for the dance floor.  Her ears half straining to make sure Glenn was behind her.  But determined that she was not turning back, no matter what.  _Don’t really want to dance alone, but…_ Glenn’s hand closed around her elbow.  Turning slightly, Maggie flashed a broad grin at him.  _I knew you’d dance with me._

Worming their way into the cluster of people gyrating on the dance floor, Maggie yelled over the music at him.  “Let’s see what ya got.”  And she started moving to the music.  Smiling to herself at Glenn’s stiff, self-conscious movements.  _Oh, he’s bad, really bad.  But he’s out here._   The music flowing from one song into the next.  With an insistent beat.  All of them danceable and none of them were even a little familiar.  With the pirate sax player doubled as a singer. After a bit Maggie realized that the other women on the dance floor, were doing moves she had never seen.  Or tried.  And she started emulating them.  Pleased with how comfortable they felt.  While Glenn, looking very uncomfortable, was still doing something like dancing.  _God I love this man._

Thirty or forty minutes passed.  The music growing, the dancing getting more and more frenetic.  The crowd on the dance floor packing closer together.  Maggie felt a hand against the side of her head, another one on the back of her head.  Hearing loud whispers of “white girl”.  Freezing, she tried to catch Glenn’s eye.  He was staring over her shoulder, reaching for her.  His hand on her arm.  Maggie’s breath caught in her throat, she slowly started turning her head.  To see dark hands coming at her.  Men and women, smiling, as they touched her hair.  _Oh my gosh.  Who said…_  

Forcing a smile, Maggie pushed herself forward into Glenn.  Half stumbling against him.  Grateful for his arm, which was unexpectedly strong, wrapping around her middle.  With a grunt, he started half dragging her.  Trying to get through the crowd.  Not letting her fall.  While more unknown fingers combed through her hair.

“Come on, Miss Maggie.”  A hole in the crowd opening, as the mountain that was Big Tiny waded onto the dance floor.  The fingers fell away from her head.  As Big Tiny backed up the other dancers.  Creating enough room for Maggie and Glenn to get out of the crowd.  Making their way back to their table, Maggie hung onto Glenn’s arm.  Gasping, she sunk into her chair.  Glancing over her shoulder, Maggie nodded her thanks to Tiny who was walking back to where he had been standing along the bar.  A small grin breaking out on his face, he turned back to his beer.

Glenn’s arm around her shoulders, squeezing her arm.  “What was that?  I looked over and saw…”

“I know.  I felt like I was part of a petting zoo, a hair petting zoo.”  _What did I start with Tiny_.  “Uff.”  Her shoulders doing a little shimmy of their own.  Like they were literally trying to shake it off.

Glenn’s eyes darted to the undulating dance floor, then back to Maggie.  “Okay.  Well, we got the flavor here.  We can leave.”  His tongue gliding along his lower lip, he combed his own hair back with his fingers. 

Maggie’s shoulders straightened, she pulled away from him.  Her eyes widening.  “Leave?  I don’t want to leave.  This is the most fun I’ve had in…  Forever.  Why would I want to leave?”  _I’ve got dancing to do.  I’m not letting this chase me away_.  “I just want to brush my hair, and then…”  _Get the feeling of all those hands in my hair off me.  Icck._

Glenn’s mouth dropping open, he stared for a minute before clamping his mouth closed.  Then wiping his hand over his face.  “Okay.  I’ll be…  Yeah.” 

Without standing, Glenn watched as Maggie gathered her purse, stood and started for the bar.  Stopping after a couple steps, to return.  Biting down on her lower lip, she leaned over.  Giving him a closed mouth smile, before asking.  “Where’s the ladies room.”

Jumping to his feet, Glenn started pointing.  “It’s outside, around back.  I’ll walk with you and…  I mean, I won’t hang around the door or…”  His words trailing off, his cheeks pinking.  “I’ll wait.  For you.  Off to the side.”

The longer Glenn talked, the bigger Maggie’s smile got.    _He is such a goober._ “Come on.”  Extending her arm, her fingers wiggling for his hand. 

Reaching the ladies room, Maggie left Glenn outside, while she pushed the warped, raw wood door open.  Cautiously stepping inside, she found it was even darker in the ladies room, than it was inside T-Dog’s proper.  Blinking, her eyes quickly adjusted to the light.  It seemed empty, so she picked the first stall.  When she finished in there, she washed her hands and splashed her face with cool water.  Leaning over the sink, Maggie peered at her reflection in the old mirror.  Thinking it needed to be re-silvered.  Then pinched her cheeks, wishing she had brought the pink rouge with her. 

At the creak of the door, Maggie eyes flicked up.  Watching for the reflection of who ever had just come in.  It was a woman, apparently one who had been inside T-Dog’s.  Dancing.  She had the same hot, dance glow Maggie had before she splashed her face.  Maggie stepped back from the sink, making room for the new comer.  Still fussing with her hair.  While the other woman started patting a towel to her face, and then reapplying everything. 

Satisfied that she looked the best she was going to, Maggie popped a Mento in her mouth and turned towards the door.  As she went to step outside she heard, “Sorry about your…  Hair.”

“What.”  Spinning back to the sink, Maggie gazed over the woman’s shoulder.  Their eyes meeting in the mirror.

The woman shook her head, looking down at the sink for a moment.  Then, her eyes met Maggie’s, in the mirror, again.  Muttering.  “I always wondered what it felt like.  Bein’ all straight like that.  But, I shouldn’t a…”

_Said she’s sorry._  “It’s fine.  Thank you.”  Nodding at her one time, Maggie turned and made her way outside.  Spotting Glenn pacing back and forth, a good distance out.  His attention focused on the front of the restroom, he immediately made for where Maggie was walking towards him.

“You were in there a long time.”

_That’s what you notice_.  “It takes women longer.”  Her fingers trailing down his arm, searching for his hand.  A smile growing as they stared at each other.  Neither paying any attention to the people spilling out of T-Dog’s into the fresh air.

His adams apple sliding with a swallow, Glenn was the first to move.  Giving her hand a tug.  “The band stopped.  You want to…”

“Walk for a few minutes.”  Her heels scraping on the packed clay parking lot, Maggie strolled next to him.  Away from the growing crowd.  Until they reached a spot just past the edge of the parking lot, where the grass and trees started. 

Coming to a stop, Glenn looked around.  “There’s no place to sit down, maybe we should go…” 

“No.”  Maggie took a couple more steps, Glenn shadowing her.  Slowing next to one of the larger trees.  T-Dog’s still in sight, but the crowd noise fading to a low background rumble.  Stepping to the backside of the tree, Maggie pulled on Glenn’s hand, for him to follow her.  Hidden by the trees, Maggie’s head tipped back, her free hand found the side of his face.  Lightly running her fingers down his cheek, along his jaw.  The back of her neck warming.  “We came all the way out here.  I got dirt all over my shoes.  You said yourself, there’s no place to sit down.  Sooo, you gonna kiss me, or what.”

Her words barely out of her mouth, Glenn’s arm was circling her waist.  Holding her close.  Rising on her toes, Maggie pressed herself up against him.  Her fingers digging into his shoulder and his scalp.  His hand cupping the back of her neck, as their mouths came together.  Rapidly escalating from soft and sweet, to wet and messy.  With the clacking of teeth and barely restrained desire.

After several long minutes, breathless, they broke apart.  Both panting.  Maggie delicately dabbed at her lower lip with her index finger.  Briefly wondering how she could still see clearly.   _Damn, he’s a good kisser.  Wonder if he knows_.  When all she wanted to do was get her hands and lips on him, again.  And feel his hands on her. 

Shaking his head, Glenn loosened his hold around her waist.  Stepping back, his voice low, stuttery.  He waved a finger in the direction to T’s place.  “We should, um.  Before…”

_No, not now.  I want to stay right here.  I want to…_ Nodding once, Maggie’s hands dropping to her side.  “I know.”  Without looking up, she let Glenn wrap his hand around hers.  Following him back towards T-Dog’s.  To the sound of the band starting up again.  Her eyes brightening.  “Ooh.  We have dancing to do.” 

Heading inside, they slowed just long enough for Maggie to drop her purse on her chair.  Then she led him out onto the dance floor, where they both started moving to the music.  Well, Glenn was moving to something.  Under the pulsing beat of the bass, Maggie heard whispers of “white girl”.  Glancing around she found several women, including the one from the restroom, nodding and smiling at her.  Their teeth showing.   Giving them a slow smile, she turned to Glenn.  Who was watching her intently.

Her own smile growing, she happily shrugged her shoulders several times, in time with the beat.  _They like me._

By the time the band stopped for their last break, she had made a decision.  At 10:45, they crazy walked from the dance floor together.  Both of their faces damp and flushed.  Maggie fanning herself with one hand, clinging to Glenn’s arm with the other.  In a stage whisper.  “Let’s get out of here.”

His head swiveling.  “You want to…  I thought you were…”

“I am.  But, I have to be back to Lori’s by 12:30.”

“It’s not quite 11 and the band doesn’t finish until midnight.  So…”

“I know, but **I Have** to be Back to Lori’s, by **12:30**.  And if we want to **Stop** anywhere else…”  _What a dork._   _Good thing he’s cute._  

“Oh.  **Oh**.  Let me…  I’ll be right back.”  At a barely disguised jog, Glenn headed to the bar.  Talking to T, while Maggie fiddled with her purse.  Smiling at the women who looked at her, as they passed their table. 

Glenn’s face almost split in two from his grin, he knocked one knuckle against the table.  Taking her hand, they hurried outside.  Maggie stopping in the restroom to splash her face, again.  And eat a Mento.  Meeting Glenn in the same spot, his face shining from where he had splashed water on it.  Together, they hurried to his car.  When they were both inside, Glenn cleared his throat before starting the engine.  Hands clenching the steering wheel, he turned his head to face her.  “T said there’s an abandoned one room school house.  It’s about twenty minutes out.  It has a back parking lot that’s hidden from the road.  He thought you might want to see it.”

Ducking her head, Maggie bit down on her lower lip before raising her eyes to look at him.  “ **T** thought I might want to see it.  Well, seeing how it’s already dark out, I don’t know how much I could see.  Unless…  You meant the hidden back parking lot.”

Even in the dark car, she could see Glenn’s ears turning pink.  “Umm, yeah.  Ah…”

With a contented little hum, Maggie inched a little closer to him.  Reaching along the back of the seat, to tickle one finger in front of his ear and down his neck.  “So why we still sitting here.  Let’s go find that school house.”

The twenty minute drive took Glenn fifteen minutes.  They passed the falling down school house twice.  Finally turning in to the hard clay drive.  Slowly rolling past the school house, around back.  Glenn finding a spot along the far edge, partially concealed by overgrown bushes. 

The car coming to a stop, Maggie could hear his breathing getting a bit erratic.  Which surprised her, because of how loud her own heart was pounding in her ears.  It seemed like an hour, for Glenn to turn the engine off.  And turn towards her. 

“Is this…”  His voice cracking.

_When did I become the girl who sneaks around.  Looking for deserted parking lots.  Hoping we don’t get caught._   “Perfect.”  She purred.  _We’re just gonna neck.  That’s all._   Her dirt encrusted pumps sliding off her feet, she pulled her legs up on the seat next to her.  Waiting.

His arm managing to land on the back of the seat, Glenn did some sort of awkward sliding across the seat, away from the steering wheel.  His sleeve catching on the necker knob.  Drawing a low, frustrated curse from him, as he smacked himself in the face trying to yank his arm free.  Watching, Maggie snickered behind her hand.  Until he raised his eyes, catching hers. 

That was all it took.  Maggie was meeting him in the middle.  Her hands on his cheeks, pulling him in, their mouths crashing together.  The smell of beer and cigarette smoke surrounding him, the taste of cherry coke on his lips.  A few minutes passed, their breathing becoming rough and ragged.  When they came up for air, Maggie started hiking up her tight skirt.  Until she could swing her leg over his lap, and straddle him.  His eyes a narrow slit, never leaving her face.  Glenn reached for her jaw, angling her mouth towards his.  Groaning something that sounded like, “Oh God, oh God, oh God” into her mouth.

_Hope God ain’t watchin._

The feeling of his hands on her side, her back, making her arch into him.  Wishing his hands would go just a little higher.  Or under her blouse.  Or….  Her head jerking back, her mouth open, staring at him.  _Oh my gosh.  Is that his dick?  It’s practically rubbing against…_ In a rush, Maggie scrambled to slide off of his lap and pull her skirt back down.  Clamping her thighs together.  Forcing herself to breathe evenly.  From the corner of her eyes, she saw Glenn’s hands fall into his lap.  Lines forming between his eyes.

Staring at him, eyes wide.   _How did…  That never…  My skirt._   “It got too high, and I could feel your…”  _Shut up Maggie, this ain’t helpin’._  

“Uh huh.  Okay.  Well.”  Glenn licked at his own lips.  The two of them sat in the front seat, side by side.  Their hands reaching, at the same time, closing around each other. 

Glenn finally breaking the silence.  “It’s midnight.  I should get you back to…  Your friend’s house.”

“Yeah.  You can…  Drop me around the corner.”

“Can I see you tomorrow?”

“No.  Monday.”

“I’m working.  At the market.”

“I’ll call and get a delivery.”

“I can bring it by around 7, when I get off.”

“Monday.”

“Monday.”

~:~

At 12:26 am, Maggie quietly opened Lori’s side door.  Slipping inside and up the stairs to Lori’s room.  Avoiding her parents, who were in the front room watching TV.

“Were you…”  Leaning in, Lori sniffed around Maggie’s shoulders.  “You smell like beer.  Were you in a bar?  Maggie?”

“Um, maybe.  For a couple minutes.  Can we not talk about that right now?  How about your night, you and Rick have fun?”  Stepping out of her shoes, she pushed them under the bed with her toe.  Before Lori could see how dirty they were.

A smile Maggie hadn’t seen before crossed Lori’s face.  “Oh yeah, we had a great time, well he had a great time.  I had…  Umm, we talked about what we’re going to do after graduation.”

Tugging her blouse off over her head, Maggie felt her face scrunch.  And tried to smooth it out before Lori noticed.  “Graduation, that’s like six months away.”  Her blouse landing on the end of the bed, she pulled her nightgown on over her head. 

Lori watched herself in the mirror over the dresser.  Brushing her hair, with long smooth strokes.  “That’s not that long.  You know, Rick’s friend Shane has always had a thing for you.  Have you ever considered….”

_Throwing up when he touches me in the hall?  Every single time._ “No, I hardly know Shane.”  _Just enough to stay clear of him._  

“I saw him in the Snack Shack tonight.  He asked about you and Randy.  You should think about giving Shane a chance.  He’s not a bad guy.  He signed up for deputy training with Rick.  So, he’ll have a nice steady job and…  You need to think about what you’re going to do after graduation.  You know, who you want to settle down with.”

“You and Rick…”  _Settle down.  Definitely not Shane_.  Her stomach doing a little roll at the thought.  _But maybe…  Stop, only known him three days.  But still.  Daddy married my mama after two weeks.  Married Beth’s mama after four weeks.  Maybe…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Maggie has a new friend. And T-Dog seems to have become their accomplice, as their sneaking around intensifies.
> 
> Thanks for reading. If you loved it, please leave a note in the box. And if you hated it, never mind. :)  
> xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glenn and Maggie's relationship is heating up. Because Glenn is Korean, in 1951 this would have been considered an interracial relationship. And if they went public, it would create all kinds of problems for them.
> 
> But, it’s not public yet. So, grab a soda and a pen, so we can draw hearts around their initials, as Maggie and Glenn continue seeing each other as friends. And more.

 

Stomping up the front porch steps, Maggie followed her father inside.  “Daddy, I told you Randy wasn’t coming to church today.  He isn’t coming to dinner, either.  We broke up.  And we aren’t getting back together.”  Pulling off her sweater, Maggie refused to make eye contact with her father. 

Annette swooped in, pulling her daughter into a tight hug.  “Sweetheart, you don’t know that.  Whatever you did, I’m sure you can straighten it out.  We all make mistakes, Randy will understand.”

Elbows up, Maggie wrestled out of Annette’s grasp.  “Mama.  I’m not straightening anything out.  **I** broke up with **him**.”  _Geez.  Automatically think he dumped me.  You’re supposed to be on my side._ “Can we just forget about Randy, and get dinner ready.”  _Why’s everybody so concerned with my love life._ With a huff, Maggie stamped into the kitchen.  Pushing Beth, her younger sister, out of the way.  Ignoring the looks Herschel and Annette exchanged.  Grumbling under her breath.  “Whatever **I** did.  Like **I** did something wrong.  Why don’t you ask me what **he** did.  That stupid jerk.”  Tying on an apron, she slammed a pan and cutting board on the counter.  Yanking a paring knife from the drawer and pulling out a handful of onions and carrots.  Ignoring the muffled conversation between her daddy and mama out in the foyer.

With a quiet hum, Annette made her way into the kitchen, putting an arm around Maggie’s shoulder.  “Margaret, we’re just worried about you is all.  We didn’t realize you broke up with Randy.”  All accusations gone, replaced with a deep level of concern.

Tossing her head to the side, Maggie dropped the knife and onion she was slicing, and turned to face her mama.  Her face wet with tears.  “Mama.  Randy wasn’t who I thought he was.”  _He’s a gross, self-centered jerk, who’s only interested in one thing.  I should have known after his last girlfriend dropped out of school last year.  How could I have been so stupid._

Patting her daughters shoulder, Annette wiped at her cheeks with a tissue from her sleeve.  “It’s better to find out now.  Why don’t you go upstairs and lie down for a bit.  You’ll feel better.”

Sniffing, Maggie wiped at her nose with the back of her hand.  “What about…”

“Elizabeth can help me with dinner.  You go on.” 

Maggie nodded at Annette.  Untying her apron, she handed it to Beth, who promptly gave her an accusatory glare.  With a half smirk, Maggie was dragging up the stairs.  To throw herself on her bed, still wearing her church clothes.  Wiping her face on her pillowcase.  Wishing it was Monday night or that Glenn would call or just come by or...  _What the heck is wrong with me_.  Thinking about seeing him again, she drifted off into restless sleep. 

~:~

School on Monday was pure torture.  Maggie spent her lunch hour and time between classes avoiding Randy and his creepy, handsy friends.  Who all seemed to want to knock her books on the floor, grab at her boobs and her butt, or shove her into a locker.  And their girlfriends were worse.  Loudly talking about her, and hissing ugly names and insults at her when she walked by.  If it wasn’t for her friends, Lori and Amy, she would have had to spend every minute outside of class hiding in the restroom. 

As soon as school was out, she ducked out a side door and headed for the bus.  Head down, avoiding Randy and his horrible friends.  Snagging Beth’s arm and making her sit next to her.  On the aisle.  _Can’t believe I’m back to taking the bus.  Like a freshman.  Well, at least tonight I get see Glenn._ Leaning her head against the side window, her eyes drifting closed.  _Mmm.  Glenn._   Maggie thought about their big date on Saturday.  Getting so engrossed in her thoughts, that if it wasn’t for Beth shaking her, she would have missed her stop. 

Quickly changing from her skirt into dungarees, she grabbed the egg basket and headed out to the chicken coop to do her chores.  Watching from the corners of her eyes until she spotted her mother leave the house, and head towards the garden with the vegetable basket.  Starting off at a run, Maggie hurried from the chicken coop to the house.  Reaching the kitchen, she grabbed the phone and began dialing.  The market. 

“Yes, this is Margaret Greene.  We need a case of quart size canning jars and lids.  Could you send those out, please?...  Yes, tonight…  About 7:30?  Perfect.  Thank you.”  Just managing to hang up before she heard her mother at the back door.  Smoothing her hair, she turned towards the back of the house, intending to intercept her.

“Margaret, did I hear you talking on the telephone?”  Annette was already inside the kitchen.  A basket of tomatoes in her hands.

Dusting her hands together, Maggie summoned her most innocent look.  “I couldn’t find any canning jars in the cellar, so I called the market.  And asked them to send out a case.  With lids.”

Her eyebrows wrinkling together, Annette stared at her for a moment before answering.  “Hmm.  Are you sure there aren’t any…”

Maggie’s hands coming up in an open handed shrug.  “I didn’t see any.”

With a slight, half nod.  “Alright.  Did you feed the chickens and get all the eggs?” 

Quickly crossing the rest of the kitchen, Maggie smiled at her mama.  “I think so, but I’ll go double check the nesting boxes.”  Modestly dipping her head, and averting her eyes, Maggie hurried past her, and out the back door.  Jogging to the chicken coop, where she quickly scattered the rest of the feed and started collecting eggs.  Happily humming.

Time seemed to be on fast forward after that.  With homework, dinner, and clean up.  It was already 6:30 before she could sneak upstairs to take a quick dip in the tub.  And pull on a cute pair of pedal pushers and short sleeve blouse.  Leaving the top two buttons undone. 

Coming back downstairs at 7, Maggie was barely able to stop herself from bouncing on her toes.  Poking her head out the front door, to where her parents were sitting on the porch.  “Mama, can I make some ice cream.”  _We can sit out back, he’ll help me crank.  Eeeh._  

Herschel snorted from behind the newspaper he was reading.  “Ice cream?  Don’t you have homework to do?”

“My homework is done, and it’s warm out tonight.” 

“Don’t be a fuddy duddy.”  Annette patted Herschel’s arm.  “That sounds wonderful.  Get Beth to help.”

Blurting a quick “thank you”, Maggie raced into the kitchen.  Swiftly mixing together the ingredients for vanilla ice cream, she poured the mixture into the churn, and making three trips, carried everything out on the back steps.  Carefully putting the churn inside the wooden bucket, then packing alternating layers of ice and rock salt inside the wooden bucket around the closed container.  By the time she finished, Beth was sitting next to her.  Waiting to help crank.

Taking turns, Maggie and Beth each cranking for a few minutes at a time.  With Maggie surreptitiously checking her watch.  And Beth digging for information on why Maggie took the bus and where she really was on Saturday night.  By 7:35, their arms aching, the ice cream was getting pretty firm making it hard to crank.  Maggie dropped the handle at the sound of gravel crunching in the driveway.  Glancing at Beth, Maggie gave her a small smile.  Then she was off.  Making her way around to the front of the house.  Just in time to catch Glenn walking up to the front porch, carrying the case of canning jars and lids.  A small, grease stained paper sack sitting on top of the canning jars.

With a growing smile, Maggie fell in next to Glenn.  Their eyes meeting for a brief second, they climbed the five steps to the porch.  Where Herschel was looking over his newspaper at them. 

“Is that…”  Lines formed between his eyebrows as he stared at Glenn.

Maggie’s smile getting even bigger.  Brighter.  “A delivery.  From the market.”  She chirped.  While, Glenn looked like he was going to pass out.  “Canning jars.  Come on in, you can put those on the counter in the kitchen.” 

Glenn stared straight ahead, avoiding looking at Herschel, as he obediently followed Maggie through the front door.  Down the narrow hall to the kitchen.  Where her mama was sorting through some things in the refrigerator.  With a quick glance at Maggie, he slid the case of canning jars onto the counter.  The sound drawing Mrs. Greene’s attention.

“Hello Glenn.  Thanks for bringing out the canning jars.  And, what’s in…”

His mouth pulling up, in the start of a grin.  Glenn handed the grease stained paper sack to Mrs. Greene.  “These are from my mother.   Chapssal doughnuts, she made them today.  When I told her I had a delivery out here, she insisted I bring you some.”

Her mouth forming a perfect O, Mrs. Greene opened the bag.  Lifting the bag closer to her face, she inhaled deeply.   “They smell wonderful.  You tell your mother I said thank you.”  Then reaching into a jar in the cupboard, she pulled out a dime and tried handing it to him.  “And this is for you.” 

Shaking his head, Glenn took a step back.  “No, no.  That’s okay.”

Nudging him with her elbow, Maggie started pointing with her nose towards the back hallway.  “We’re just finishing making ice cream, if you want to stay for a minute.”

Annette was still in the kitchen.  Watching between Glenn and Maggie.  Glenn beginning to look like he was being attacked by ants.  He was getting so jumpy.  Without saying another word, Maggie looped her arm around Glenn’s and led him to the back hall, and out the screen door.  Where Beth started dramatically rubbing her arm. 

“I think it’s done.” 

“Okay.  You get bowls and spoons and we’ll double check.  See if it’s hard.”  With a smile at Glenn, Maggie gave his arm a tug, “Come on.  We can sit out here.”  Glenn followed Maggie’s smooth movement, they sank down onto the top step at the same time.  Her tongue coming out to run along her bottom lip, she looked down at the ice cream machine.  “You ever make ice cream.”

“Uh, no.  We just bring it home from the market.”

“You’re in for a treat.  Homemade is the best, but…  You have to earn it.”

“Earn it?”

“Uh huh.  Some things…  You have to earn.  Beth has weak arms, I’ll bet you can give the machine a couple more cranks.  You know, to earn your ice cream.”  Maggie’s hand tightened on his arm for a moment.  Then grabbing the crank on the top of the machine, she moved it a couple inches.  “Here, it just goes in a circle.  But because it’s almost done, it’s harder than it sounds.”  _What was I thinking.  Telling him he has to crank the ice cream._  

Glenn pushed his ball cap back a little on his head.  “Earn…  My ice cream.”  Nodding towards the wooden ice cream maker on the step below them.  “Okay.  Let’s…”  And he was scooting closer to her.  Planting a foot on each side of the ice cream maker.  Leaning forward, bracing one hand on the side, his other tightening around the wooden crank. 

Maggie sucked in a big breath.  Nervously holding it in.  _Oh, this could be a mistake.  What if he can’t turn it at all.  Beth’s really pretty good at this.  What if there isn’t another turn…_   And with a grunt, Glenn began to turn the crank.  Three full turns, grunting as he started a fourth turn.  Getting the handle half way around before Maggie stopped him.  “That’s good.  I think it’s done.”  Both of them jumping, Maggie yipping a little, when the screen door slammed behind her.

Looking down at them, Beth held a stack of bowls in one hand.  Spoons in her other hand.  “Here.”

Opening the ice cream maker, Maggie let Glenn pull the container of ice cream from the center of the ice, salt, and cold water.  Setting it on the pavement.  Handing the lid to Glenn, Maggie carefully extracted the paddles from inside, setting them on the pavement.  Then she started scooping the ice cream into five bowls.  Handing three back to Beth.  “Would you give Mama and Daddy their ice cream, and…”  Blinking up at her sister, who was making annoying noises and faces at her.  “Take yours some place where we can’t see you.”  _And you can’t see us_.  “Please.”

Rolling her eyes, with a slight smile, Beth disappeared back inside with the three bowls.  Maggie handed a bowl to Glen, then scraped her spoon across the top of her own ice cream.  Taking a small bite.  “Mmm.  So good.”

“Mm hmm.”  Glenn nodded in agreement.  “I never knew I liked plain vanilla.”

“That’s because you never helped make it before.”  Maggie took another small bite.  Tipping her head into Glenn’s shoulder.  “Things you have to work for are sweeter.  Like ice cream.”

“That part of the earning it deal?”  Swallowing down another bite.

Nodding against his shoulder.  Maggie murmured.  “Uh huh.”

Glenn’s nose brushed against her cheek.  They sat on the back steps, together.  Finishing their ice cream.  Watching each other from the corners of their eyes.  Maggie giggling and squirming, when Glenn caught her looking at him.  Nudging each other with their shoulders.  Both of them taking small bites, stretching their ice cream.

Their bowls finally empty, except for the spoons.  Maggie leaned in, and wiped a drip of ice cream from the outside edge of Glenn’s lip.  Then sucked it off her finger.  “Mmm.”

Holding his bowl with both hands, Glenn’s head hung down.  He stared at the little remnants of ice cream sticking to the inside.  His chin leading, he looked over at Maggie. Who was still sucking her finger.  “So…”

“So let’s take the bowls in, and…”

“Margaret.”  Annette’s appearance casting a shadow over both of them.  “Can I talk to you for a minute?”  The edge of her mouth pulling up in a smile, but her eyes looked wary.

Head back, looking up at her mama, Maggie handed off her bowl to Glenn.  Who bobbled it putting it inside his own.  _Crud.  What’d I do._   Pushing off with her hands, Maggie glanced over at Glenn, before following her mama.  

Walking out towards the garden, Annette reached down to hold Maggie’s hand.  “I didn’t know you knew Glenn.”

Pasting on her sweetest, most innocent smile yet, Maggie squeezed Annette’s hand.  “I met him at the market.  When I was there.  With you.  He checked out our groceries.  I saw him last week at the five and dime.  And we talked a bit.”

Stopping, Annette turned to face Maggie.  “Well, I’m glad you’re friends.  I’ve known his mother for a year or so.  They are a fine family, but…  Stay back from the road.  The two of you.  No sense in letting the neighbors, or anyone…  See you together.  Other people may not understand your being friends.  Do you understand what I’m telling you?”  The concern evident in her voice, and on her face.

Maggie felt her smile fade.  Her stomach tightening around the ice cream.  _It’s nobody’s business who_ …  _No.  This isn’t her fault.  She’s just trying to protect me._ “Yes ma’am.  We’ll…”  _What?  We’re already more than friends.  I think._

Annette squeezed Maggie’s hand hard, before pulling her hand free.  “Good.”  Gently patting Maggie’s shoulder, Annette turned back towards the house.  Leaving Maggie to stare after her.

 _Not fair.  Have to be careful.  All the time.  Even here_.  Her eyes rolling, she looked out over Annette’s head, in the direction of the road.  Stomping back to the house, her teeth clenching.  Reaching the steps, Glenn was just coming out the screen door.

“I put the…”  His voice stuttery.  The ice cream machine was all taken apart, sitting on the ground.  The wooden bucket empty.  The remaining ice and salt dissolving in a puddle a few feet from the back steps.  The paddles and churn in his hands, all rinsed.

“You took the bowls inside and cleaned everything.  You didn’t have to do all that.”  Her nose wrinkling, her face relaxing into a slow smile.

Shrugging, Glenn stuck the churn inside the wooden bucket.  “You said things are sweeter if you earn them.  I thought maybe if I cleaned out the ice cream maker…”

Her smile growing, Maggie grabbed his hand and started to lead him out towards the chicken coop.  “Yes indeed.  I think maybe you earned this.”  Walking all the way around to the back of the coop, Maggie pushed him—well, it didn’t take much of a push—up against the weathered wood.  Her hands on his shoulders.  With only a second of hesitation, his hands circled her waist, pressing into her back.  Pulling her closer into his chest, and with a hunger their mouths found each other. 

Tuesday night, Glenn came back out.  Without the pretext of making a delivery.  Standing on the front porch, his hands shoved in his pockets.  Staring at the floor.  Trying not to look at Mr. Greene.  Until Maggie came out, asking.  “Glenn have you met my father?  Daddy this is Glenn Rhee.  He works at the market.  He’s a friend of mine.  Glenn, this is my daddy.  Mr. Greene.” 

Pulling his hands from his pocket, Glenn aggressively rubbed his palm against the side of his jeans.  Before sticking his hand out.  “It’s nice to uh, meet you.  Mr. Greene.”

Mr. Herschel Greene ignored Glenn’s outstretched hand.  Grunting out an, “Uh huh.  What are you?  Chinese?”

A shaky grin making a fleeting appearance.  “No, uh, I’m Korean.”  His hand dropping to hang at his side.

“Uh huh.  And you work at the market?”  Herschel’s eyes laser focused on Glenn, who couldn’t seem to decide where to look.

“Yes sir.”  His head bobbing like it was on a spring.

“Did you bring out a delivery last night?”

“Yes sir.”  Glenn’s grin returning, for a second.

“Friends, huh.”  Herschel’s face softening, a bit.  “Well.  You two stay out of sight, away from the road.  You hear me?”

“Yes.  Thank you Daddy.  We’ll be careful.”  Maggie grabbed at Glenn’s sleeve and began pulling him back down the porch stairs.  Reaching the ground, still holding onto his sleeve, she started around the corner of the house.  Towards the barn.  Tipping her head into Glenn’s shoulder.  “I thought we’d take the horses out.  We can ride in the woods.”

“Uh…  I’ve never been on a horse.”  Glenn pulled his ball cap lower on his forehead.  Catching Maggie’s eyes with his. 

With a light, little laugh, Maggie dropped his sleeve and started half running, half dancing ahead of him.  “Come on, it’s easy.”  Causing Glenn to take a couple of jogging steps to catch her.  Leaning back, she whispered.  “There won’t be anybody out there but us.  And, we’ll probably have to stop and…  Let the horses rest.”  _While we do something else._  

An hour and a half later, they were back at the barn.  Under her direction, they put away the tack and brushed the horses, which didn’t take long because they hadn’t gone very far.  And the horses had a big break before they came back.  They finished by giving each horse half an apple.  Then Glenn picked some sticks and grass from Maggie’s hair.  While she smoothed out her blouse.  All the while exchanging half glances and smiles. 

That night, lying in bed, Maggie touched herself and moaning softly, thought about Glenn.   _I think tomorrow I’ll let him touch my boobs under my blouse.  Wish he would have tried harder today._

Wednesday, Maggie stopped by the market, where Glenn was working.  To get a candy bar, and wink and smile at him.  Before going over to Lori’s to study.  And listen to her talk about how great Shane was.  And Maggie really should give him a chance.  _He is so gross.  Such a jerk, he talks about every girl he’s ever gone near.  Thinks he’s god’s gift to women.  Bleah._   Biting her tongue, and thinking about Glenn.  While she hummed and drew little hearts around their initials, inside her notebook.

Thursday, after another day of avoiding Randy.  And his pushy, grabby friends, Maggie headed for the five and dime after school.  Smiling at the clerk when she walked in.  Then slow walking down a couple of aisles.  Picking up a new pair of stockings, with a black seam and a butterfly at the back of the heel.  _Ooh, he’s gonna like these.  Saturday, mmm_.  Making her way towards the listening booths and bins of 45’s.  Stopping at the bin opposite the one Glenn was flipping through.

“Find anything good?”  Head down, Maggie started fingering the edges of the records.

“Hmm.”  His smile impish, Glenn pulled out a 45 and held it up like he was examining it.  “Here’s a new one, Kisses Sweeter Than Wine.

“That’s interesting.”  Nodding, Maggie pulled out a 45.  “I was just looking at In the Cool, Cool, Cool of the Evening.”  Looking across at him for the first time, tracing her lower lip with the tip of her tongue.  “Maybe I’ll get it later.”  Sliding the record back in the bin, Maggie made her way to the front of the store, paying for her stockings and a roll of Mentos.  Then walked outside, heading south.  Listening for the now familiar sound of Glenn’s mother’s car. 

Three minutes later, Glenn pulled over in front of her.  And she scrambled in.  Not hesitating to slide into the middle of the seat.  Pulling his hand from the steering wheel, so she could tuck in next to him.  They headed out to T-Dog’s.

Walking in, Maggie waved to Big Tiny, and Oscar, who were both standing at the bar with T.  Then they made their way, hand in hand, to one of the worn wooden tables.  As Maggie sank into a chair, Glenn excused himself and headed outside to the restroom.  Her head tipped down, Maggie glanced around the mostly empty, dim room.  There was a table of four girls not far from her table.  A few tables of couples.  Someone she couldn’t see was fooling around with the piano in the corner of the stage.  And One Eye Brian leaning against the bar.  Staring at her.  An involuntary shudder rolling through her when their eyes met.  _What a creep_.  And T, crossing the floor with sodas and boiled peanuts.

“And how is Miss Maggie today?”  T’s grin was broad and infectious, as he spread out the peanuts, sodas, and napkins with a flourish.

Returning his grin, Maggie flipped her hair back.  “T, if I was any better, I’d be twins.”  Drawing a chuckle from T.  Leaning close to him, she pointed towards the bar with one finger.  “Is that…”

T-Dog briefly glanced back to see who she was pointing at.  “Oh yeah, One Eye Brian comes in most Thursdays to do a little warm up for Saturday.  Low key.  Mellow.  Just him on the sax.”  With a little snort noise, his head dropping forward.  “I think, he’s just bored.  Don’t have nothin’ else to do.  Nobody wantin’ to spend time with him.  So he drags his sorry self over here.”

Maggie joined in his snickers, afraid to look back towards the bar.  _Knew it, he is so creepy.  But, as long as he stays over there…_  

Slapping the top of the table with one of his large, meaty hands, T-Dog started back to the bar.  Before he had taken three steps, the four girls she had seen at the other table, were walking over to where she was sitting.  _Who…_ Swallowing, Maggie tried looking past them, to see if she could see Glenn.  She couldn’t. 

“Hey, remember me?  Last Saturday.  Outside, in the toilet?”  It was a young lady, standing two feet closer to Maggie than the rest.  Looking and sounding familiar. 

 _Oh, I know her.  Said she was sorry for…_ “Yes.”  A relieved smile splitting Maggie’s face.  “Please sit down.”

The three young ladies behind her all poking each other and whispering.  “No, I don’t…”  Looking over her shoulder, she hissed a shhh.  Then turned back to Maggie.  “I just wanted to say how glad I am you came back, Miss Maggie.”

“I had so much fun Saturday, of course I came back.”  Leaning forward, Maggie patted the spot next to hers.  “I’m a little embarrassed.  You know my name, but I don’t remember yours.”

With a smirk over her shoulder to her friends, the young woman sat down.  “It’s Lucy.  And these are my friends.  Sally, Nene, and Rae.”

“I’m pleased to meet you Miss Lucy.” 

The young woman’s eyes widened.  Shaking her head.  “Oh Miss Maggie, it’s just Lucy.”

A line forming between Maggie’s eyes, she looked between Lucy and her three friends.  Who were all giving her little smiles and half waves.  The ends of her mouth pulling down in a frown.  “Okay Lucy, you can call me Maggie.”

Somehow, Lucy’s eyes got even wider.  Vigorously shaking her head.  “Oh no.  I’m Lucy, and you’re Miss Maggie.  That’s the way it is.”

Her hands slapping down flat on the table.  “I don’t…”

“Don’t matter Miss Maggie.  That’s The Way It Is.”  Speaking slowly, deliberately.  Clearly enunciating her words, as if she was talking to a toddler.  Then standing, she looked back over her shoulder at her friends for a moment.  “Are you coming this Saturday?”

Glenn walking up next to the side of the table.  Looking confused, as he observed the conversation between Maggie and her new friends.  Maggie reached for his hand, giving it a squeeze.  Tipping her head back.  “We’re coming back this Saturday, aren’t we?”

Glenn’s grin returning.  “Yeah, Saturday.  If you want to we are.”  Before he even finished speaking, the smooth sound of the sax started.  Looking down at Maggie, his eyebrows doing crazy things.  “You want to…”

“I do.”  As Lucy and her friends returned to her table, Maggie and Glenn made their way to the dance floor.  Where One Eye Brian was playing some slow song Maggie didn’t recognize.  With his right arm around her waist, Glenn held her right hand up close to his shoulder.  Clutching his shoulder with her left hand, her head against his chest, eyes fluttering.  They rhythmically moved around the dance floor.  Making a turn, her eyes caught old One Eye staring at her.  Again.  Her body stiffening.  _What is wrong with him._

Breathing next to her ear.  “You okay.”

Sniffing slightly.  “I’m fine, I just…”  _You aren’t chasing me out.  I have a right to be here.  You creepy old goat_.  Determinedly staying for another hour, Maggie avoided looking back at One Eye.  Only agreeing to leave when Glenn suggested stopping at the abandoned school house on the way back.  And then, she insisted they leave immediately.  _Maybe I’ll let him do more than touch my boobs._   And she did.

That night, lying in bed, not sleeping.  Her nightgown hiked up around her waist, Maggie pushed her hand down between her legs.  Lightly rubbing over newly sore areas.  Smiling to herself.  _Mmm._   _Next time, we gotta use a rubber._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... I guess this isn't a slow burn anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glenn and Maggie's relationship is heating up, and they have more to worry about than getting caught by mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s mystery meat, golf balls, and a hayloft. Oh my!!

Friday afternoon, head down, Maggie started out the side door of the school.  Taking the bus was so humiliating, but riding with Randy was just not an option.  No matter how many times or how aggressively he suggested it, or jingled his keys in front of her.  _How could I have ever thought I liked him_.  And Shane.  Bleah, he was worse.  _Lori must think I’m desperate to keep suggesting him._  

“Hey.  Maggie.”  A sharp push to her back shoulder, Maggie straightened.  _Oh no you don’t, not anymore._   Spinning on her heel, ready to flatten whoever thought they could get away with that shit.  She’d had a whole week of putting up with it between classes, and that was more than enough.

“Knock it off you...”  She hissed from between clenched teeth.  Eyes popping open at the sight of Lori with her hands up in surrender.  And Rick Grimes standing behind her, chuckling.

Hands in his front pockets, eyes crinkling, Rick leaned over Lori’s shoulder.   “I told her that was a bad idea.  But, you know how stubborn she is.”

“Sorry, sorry, sorry.  I know it’s been a rough week for you, but…  We just…”

“Thought we’d give you a ride home.”  Rick’s arm draped possessively around Lori’s shoulders.  Tipping his head at Lori’s.  “Her idea.”

Maggie’s mouth mushed into a tight line.  She sighed.  “Okay.  I really am sick of riding the bus.  It smells like strawberry perfume and sweat.  It’s disgusting.”

Smiling, Lori and Rick turned towards Rick’s car.  Maggie walking next to Rick.  Warily watching the school parking lot.  But even though she saw Randy and his friends lurking by his car, none of them said anything or came near her.  _Huh._   _Wonder if being with Rick kept them from…_  

Sitting in the backseat of Rick’s heap, she didn’t need to give him directions.  The town was small enough, that all the students knew where each other lived.  Relaxing against the backseat, she caught her first normal breath since the last bell rang.  “Thanks for giving me a ride.”

Rick glanced back at her in his rear view mirror.  “Well, I sort of wanted a chance to put in a good word for Shane.  Not much of one, but…”  Sniffing, his nose wrinkling.  “He’s been after me for three days to talk to you.  Tell you what a great guy he is and that you should really give him a chance.  Just go out with him once.”

 _Geez._   Reaching for the door handle, Maggie glared at the back of Rick’s head.  “Just stop and let me out right here.  I’ll walk the rest of the way.”

Turning to lean over the back of the seat, Lori grabbed her arm.  “No, no.  We’ll take you home.  Rick’s done, aren’t you Rick.”  Giving Rick her ‘you need to stop talking, now’, look.

Rick ignored Lori, snorting into the mirror.  “Yeah, I’m done.  I told him I’d talk to you.  I did.  So feel free to keep avoiding him.  I know I would.”

“Rick!”  Lori’s eyes widening.

“Lori, he is sort of a jerk.  And, he knows it.”  Rick’s smile crooked, as he glanced over his shoulder at Maggie. 

Shaking her head slowly, Maggie looked out the window.  _Ten more minutes, I’ll be home.  At least I didn’t have to ride the bus.  And, Glenn’s coming over._   Her stomach doing funny little flip flops at the thought. 

Reaching the end of her drive, Maggie waited as Lori got out.  Pushing the back of the seat forward, she climbed out.  Looking around, she spotted Lori off next to the bushes.  Bent over.  One hand on her knee, the other holding her hair back, puking her guts out.  Jogging over, Maggie started rubbing Lori’s back, brushing stray hair back from her face, and murmuring soft, encouraging words to her.  Until Lori finally straightened up.  Wiping at her mouth with the back of her hand.

Rummaging in her purse, Maggie searched Lori’s face.  “Are you okay?  What happened?  Here.  Have a piece of gum.”

Taking the gum, Lori leaned back over to spit in the bushes.  Wiping at her mouth again, before shoving the gum wrapper in her pocket.  Not looking up to meet Maggie’s gaze.  “I’m fine.  I think I just ate something bad.  Probably that mystery meat they served for lunch.” 

“Okay.”  Maggie fastened her purse, slipping it over her arm again.  Walking back to the car, where Rick was waiting, she waited for Lori to get in, then leaned in her window.  “Thanks for the ride, Rick.  I’ll see you tomorrow, Lori.”

With a wave, tires squealing, Rick pulled back out onto the road.  And Maggie started trudging up the driveway.  _Lori better not be getting sick.  Maybe I’ll stay with Amy tomorrow.  I don’t think Glenn can pick me up here._  

Walking around to the back, Maggie called to her mama before digging into one of the fresh baked cookies that were cooling on the counter.  After changing into her jeans, she grabbed the egg basket.  And another cookie.  Then went out to sit on the front steps to wait for Glenn to arrive. 

It was a short wait.  Fifteen minutes, tops.  Before Glenn was pulling up in his mother’s car.  _He’s here, he’s here, he’s here._  Egg basket abandoned on the top step, Maggie hopped off the steps, making her way out to the driver’s side of the car.  Stopping just short of throwing her arms around his neck.  Instead, rocking back on her heels, clasping her hands behind her. 

“Hey.”  The back of Maggie’s neck feeling warm.  _Geez.  I never got this worked up talking to Randy.  Or any other guy.  What is wrong with me._

“Hey.”  A hint of a smile creasing Glenn’s face, his eyes flicking up to the porch.  And the dark windows bordering it. 

“So…  You want to come out to the chicken coop with me.  To collect eggs.”  Biting down on her bottom lip.  Her heart threatening to beat out of her chest.  _Breathe, breathe_. 

Nodding, “Yeah.”  With another glance at the tall front windows, Glenn fell in step next to her.  Waiting, as she grabbed the basket from the top of the porch steps.

Circling around to the back of the house, crossing the yard.  Maggie holding the handle of the egg basket with one hand.  Her other hand bumping into Glenn’s.  Three times.  The first two times, Glenn’s hand jerked away.  His eyes darting from side to side, head swiveling, as if he thought her daddy might materialize in front of him.  He didn’t.  The third time Maggie’s hand bumped his, he immediately wrapped his hand around hers.  Maggie’s eyes sliding to the side, her smile growing.

Reaching the chicken yard, Maggie paused outside the gate.  “Have you ever collected eggs?  Or…” 

Shaking his head, Glenn looked at the wire fencing.  “No.  Aren’t you worried about them flying away?”

With a half giggle.  _Yep, he’s a city boy._   “Chickens don’t really fly.  If they do, they don’t get very far.  They like their coop at night.  Watch where you walk.”  Picking their way through the yard, to the outside of the coop.  Coming to a stop, she asked.  “Ready to get some eggs?”

Glenn poked his head inside the coop.  Blinking to adjust to the red light from the single bulb at the far end.  “Do you leave that light on all the time?”

“Uh huh.  It’s calming.  And it helps them lay.”  _He’s so cute when he’s nervous._

Swallowing, his adams apple bobbing.  “Okay.  Let’s…  Get some eggs.”  Gamely following her inside the coop.  Looking around.  “How come…”

Maggie pointed to the nesting boxes.  Quickly scanning them.  Only two had a chicken in it.  “We’ll start with the empty boxes.  Leave the golf balls.”  Reaching into the closest box, on the top level, she pulled out an egg.  Which she placed in the basket. 

“Golf balls?”  Watching her, Glenn reached into the next box and picked up an egg.  Their eyes meeting over the basket, Maggie’s smile growing, again.  _Oh my gosh, I could kiss him right now._  

Forcing herself to look away, she started to reach into a nesting box on the lower level.  “Uh huh.  Golf balls help show the hens where to lay.”  Her fingers rubbing up against a foreign material.  _But this isn’t a gold ball.  Plastic.  How’d that get…_   _OH_.  Her empty hand jerking back.  “Snake.  Snake!  Glenn, hand me the hoe.  It’s by the door.  There’s a…”  One finger pointing towards the nesting box, the egg basket sliding to the floor as she started to crouch down for a closer look.  “Oh it’s a big one, hurry.”  _So disgusting._   Fingers spread, hands straight out at her side.  Maggie stared into the nesting box.  At what looked like a bicycle tire lazily moving around the edges of the box. 

Glenn’s hand tightening on her upper arm, causing her to flinch.  “Got it.  What…”

Inhaling, Maggie stood up.  Sticking out her hand out for the hoe.  “Here.”

Glenn’s grip tightened around the handle of the hoe.  His voice firm.  “I’ll get it.  Just tell me…”

Taking a step back, Maggie pointed at the nesting box.  “Um.  Poke it…”  And Glenn was jabbing at the snake and grunting.  “We have to get it out of the nesting box and then chop its head off.”  Pulling it towards the front, the snake was coming up over the edge of the box.  Hanging down, headed for the floor of the coop.  Jumping back, Maggie clawed at the back of Glenn’s shirt.  Her nails digging into the fabric, trying to drag him back with her.  “Here, here.  Hurry before it gets away.”  The snake reached the floor.  Her hand still hanging onto Glenn’s shirt, Maggie hissed.  “Back up, they bite.  Quick.  Careful, the hoe is sharp.  Get it.”

After a couple wide swings, Glenn brought the hoe down on the snake.  Chopping off its head.  Both of them panting, staring down at the snake. 

“Rat snake.”  Catching her breath, Maggie pointed to a large bulge in the belly of the headless four foot long snake.  “It got an egg.”  Glenn stared at it, soundlessly.  Picking up the egg basket, Maggie motioned to the spot by the door where the hoe had come from.  “Come on, let’s get the shovel.”

“Shovel?”

“I’m not touching it.  Wheepf.”  A shudder shaking her shoulders.  

Glenn silently following her, a grim grin crossing his face.  It took twenty minutes to take care of the collected eggs, clean up the dead snake, and scrub their hands.  Neither of them talking.  Finally, turning off the hot water in the outside sink.  Both of their faces flushed.  Maggie handed Glenn a towel.  Pulling out another one for herself.  Turning to face him, she took the towel from his hand.  Dropping them both in the basket at their feet.  Her hand wrapping around his, she whispered.  “Come on.  We’ll get the rest of the eggs later.”

At her urging, they crossed the yard to the barn.  Walking inside, Maggie nodded to the stairs in the corner.  Dragging herself up ahead of him.  To the hayloft.  Opening the triangle doors at the far end, to let in light.  Glenn stopped at the top of steps, watching as Maggie dug into a corner box.  Softly humming, she pulled out a threadbare quilt.  Holding it up, she waited for Glenn to help her unfold it on the clean hay. 

Her shoes off, groaning, Maggie stretched out on the quilt.  Her arm bent at the elbow, hand behind her head.  Staring up at the rafters.  It only took a few moments for Glenn to stretch out next to her.  His hand reaching for hers, threading their fingers together. 

“I hate snakes.  And possums.  And squirrels.” 

With a half chuckle.  “You’re a farm girl.  Aren’t you supposed to love animals?”

“I **do** love animals.  Except snakes and possums.  The way they sneak in, eat the eggs and chicks.  Then I have to kill them.  Which is…  gross.”  Her fingers tightening and twisting around Glenn’s, Maggie managed to roll over onto her side.  Facing him.  Using her free hand to comb through his hair.  

Rolling to his side, Glenn ran a finger down the side of her face, along her jaw.  “And squirrels?” 

“Pure evil.  They have beady eyes.  You can’t trust them.”  Maggie shifted her shoulders, her hips, until she was only an inch away from him.  Quietly breathing out.  “Good thing there aren’t any squirrels in here.”

“Uh huh.”  Glenn’s lips were on hers, or hers were on his.  Didn’t matter who moved.  Only that his hands were cupping her cheeks, as she clung to his shoulder.  Her nails scraping against the back of his scalp.  Their kiss deepening, the unique smell of his manness overwhelming her senses.  Head spinning, in the most delicious way, Maggie found herself starting to feel lost against him.  Again. 

Shivering at the feel of his hand running down the knobs of her spine.  Settling just above the curve of her behind.  Every part of body electrified.  Maggie resisted the urge to grind up against him.  Instead, pulling her hands—and lips—free.  Pushing herself up on her heels.  She fingered the bottom hem of her blouse.  Her face flushed, breathing ragged, eyebrows stretching.  “You want to…”  And she could tell just by looking, that he did.  He really, might make the zipper in his pants burst, did.

Nodding, his hand outstretched.  Reaching for her.  His hand clamping around her wrist.  “You know…  We don’t have to.” 

 _The way you’re looking at me, how.._.  “I want to.”  Her brain muddling in a puddle.  _This must be what Lori was talking about.  Wanting so much to…  Not want.  Need.  God I need this, need him._ Her skin on fire, with an uncontrollable itch.  Drawing her closer to him.

“What about…”

“They won’t come out here.”  _They can’t_.

“But, I don’t have…”

 _I don’t care._   Her blouse landing on the other side of his legs, Maggie shook out her hair.  Leaning down, her fingers started working on the buttons on his shirt.  Murmuring.  “Don’t worry, it’s the middle the month.  We’ll be safe.  Besides, we earned this.”  And they were moving closer.  Shedding clothes, tasting and exploring each other.  Their bodies slick with sweat, driven by desire.  Until they were both too exhausted to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think we’re past drawing hearts around their initials. There’s just enough time for a little lovin’, before it all gets sideways.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s another Saturday night at T-Dog’s BBQ.

Saturday evening, pulling up in front of Lori’s house.  Annette turned to lean over the back of the front seat to talk to her daughter. 

“Now, why are you staying with Lori again?  Don’t you have a date?”

 _Why do I always have to have a date?  Geez._   “I broke up with Randy, remember?  And I…”  _Only want to see Glenn and you won’t let me_.  “Haven’t really found anyone else I want to go out with.”  _Please let me get out._

“Margaret.”  Her fathers’ voice stern, he watched her in the rear view mirror.  “You aren’t planning on sneaking out with that Glenn Rhee are you?”

 _How’d he…_   “What’s wrong with Glenn?  I like him.”  _A lot.  More than you could ever understand._ Her fingers knotting the edge of her blouse.

With a low groan.  “Margaret.  I know you like him.  However, it would make things very difficult for Glenn if anyone saw the two of you out together.  You need to think about Glenn before…”

“Daddy.  I’m just spending the night with Lori.  That’s all.”  _Ugh.  You have to make this so hard._

Annette Greene slid out of the front seat, folding the back down so Maggie could get out.  Dragging her little suitcase behind her, Maggie gave her mama a quick hug.  Then ran for the front door.  Where Mrs. Flagg, Lori’s mom, was waving to her parents.

Dropping her suitcase on the floor of Lori’s room, Maggie flopped down on the bed.  With a frustrated huff.  Rolling over on her back, to stare at the ceiling. 

“What?”  Lori was standing in front of her full length mirror, turning from side to side, staring at herself. 

Nose wrinkling, Maggie turned her head enough to look at her friend.  “My parents.  They’re so nosy.  They wanted to know why I didn’t have a date tonight.”  _Sort of._

Lori let out a distracted, “Um hum.”Clearly not paying attention to what Maggie said.

Sitting up, Maggie opened her suitcase and started pulling out her skirt and blouse for later.  “What’s going on with you?”  _Somethings wrong here._   “Everything okay with Rick?”  Shaking the wrinkles out of her clothes, she draped them over Lori’s small bedroom chair. 

Chewing on her lower lip, her hand smoothing down over her stomach, Lori stared at Maggie in the mirror.  “He’s fine.  But…  Aunt Flo is late.”

Maggie’s hand dropped from her clothes, she turned to face Lori.  _Aunt…  Oh no_.  “How late?” 

Lori’s face crumpling, she sank down on the edge of the bed.  “Three weeks.”  Wiping at her eyes, as tears threatened.

 _Preggers.  Shit._ “What’d Rick say?”  _What do I say.  Glad it’s not me._ Forcing herself to not move away from Lori.  _Not a disease, not like I can catch it_.  Side by side they stared at their reflections in the mirror.

Lori’s lip pushing out.  “I haven’t told him.  I don’t want to ruin his life.”

 _What about your life._ Silently Maggie folded her arms around her friend.  Making soft clucking noises near her ear.  Patting her back, Lori’s head collapsing against her shoulder.  Her tears soaking Maggie’s blouse.

An hour later, Lori and Maggie walked out of the Flaggs together.  Lori on Rick’s arm, Maggie splitting off.  Walking the few blocks to the five and dime. 

It was almost empty when she walked in.  Waving over her shoulder to the clerk at the front counter, Maggie strolled down a couple of aisles.  Discretely glancing back at the front counter, to see if the clerk was paying any attention to her.  He wasn’t.  Making a lazy roundabout way back to the bins of 45’s.  Maggie started flipping through some new releases.  Waiting.

It was only a few minutes before the bell jingled over the door.  Glancing over her shoulder, Maggie tried to see who had come in.  The shelves between her and the door were too high, blocking her view.  But, that didn’t matter, she knew.  A minute passed, then another, finally Glenn was picking his way down the aisle.  Stopping opposite her, to look through another bin of 45’s.

After a few seconds of not looking directly at each other, their eyes seemed to slide up at the same time.  Meeting over the bins of records.  Glenn offered her a small half smile.  “So, you find anything good?”

Her hips swaying, Maggie pulled out a 45.  Holding it up in front of her.  “This looks interesting, Dance Me Loose.”

Grinning, Glenn looked down and kept flipping back through the bin.  “Dancing huh.  We do too much of that, too close and…”  Pulling one out, he held it up.  “I Get Ideas.”

A delighted blush covered Maggie’s cheeks, she flipped through the 45’s humming.  A few seconds passed before she pulled out another record.  Holding the corner of its paper cover between her thumb and index finger, gently waving it.  “Maybe we’ll have to leave early again, My Resistance is Low already.”  Giggling when Glenn’s face started to color.

His smile fading, his hands spread flat on top of the 45’s, Glenn dropped his head.  And his voice.  “Don’t look up.  I said **Don’t** look up.  I think a boy from your class just came in.  He’s headed this way.  Go on, get out of here.  I’ll catch up.”

 _What, no._   “You go, I’ll stall him while you…”  Maggie’s fingers tightening against the paper cover.  _Can’t be that bad if someone sees us together_.  _Can it?_  

Glenn glanced up, under a shock of dark hair that was hanging in front of his eyes.  “Go, before he gets any closer.”  Glenn shifted his body, towards the front end of the aisle.  “Out around the back.  Maybe he won’t see you.”

Stirred from her frozenness, Maggie shoved the 45 she was holding back in a bin.  _Breathe, breathe.  What the heck is wrong with me.  I haven’t done anything wrong._   Then, pressing up on her toes, she looked back over her shoulder.  Trying to see who had come in.  Spotting a younger high school student.  Sinking down, softly whispering.  “I don’t know him.  You go.” 

Exhaling, low and rough.  Making an I-don’t-have-time-for-this-face, Glenn choked out.  “Wait a few minutes, then get out.”  Spinning on his heel, he started towards the exit.  Pulling his ball cap a little lower over his face. 

Maggie kept flipping through the 45’s.  Selecting two, she took them to the listening booth.  Where she didn’t really listen to either of them.  _Has to be long enough now_.  Then made her way to the counter to pay for a 45 and a roll of Mentos.  _Don’t look, don’t look_.  Passing the young man, who was thumbing through a magazine near the front counter.  Finally, she was outside, in the cool night air.  Clutching her sack to her chest.  Head down.  Teeth clenched.  Steadily walking the six blocks to the turn off.  _One block.  Two blocks.  I still don’t understand…  Three blocks.  Half way there.  Four blocks.  Why is it such a big deal if...  Five blocks.  Almost there, almost there…_   She was crossing Main Street, to the narrow side street that led out of town.  Getting a quarter mile down that street before Glenn pulled over in front of her.

Scrambling into the car, Maggie barely got her door closed before Glenn was pulling away.  His face ashen, tires screeching.  Looking out his side and back windows.  Maggie kneeling on the seat beside him.  Her breathing ragged, her fingers digging into his shoulder.  It was several minutes before Maggie felt herself start to relax.  Dropping her bag and purse on the seat, before pulling her heels off.  Holding up one, the heel was cracked and the entire shoe was covered in dirt and grass. 

“Well, that’s it for these.  We keep going out to T’s on Saturdays, I’m going to have to leave a pair of heels in your car to wear.”

“You mean my mom’s car.”  His coloring returning to normal, Glenn flashed a somewhat tense smile at her.  “That’s probably not a great idea.”

Maggie leaned against his shoulder, snuggling into his side when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  “What does she think you’ve been doing every night?

His smile growing.  “She thinks I’m working.”

“Even on Saturday nights?”  Maggie leaned against him, pressing a soft kiss to his jaw.  Smiling to herself at the feel of his six chin hairs against her lip.

Pinching her shoulder, Glenn nipped at the edge of her ear where it was poking out from her thick, chestnut hair.  Hanging onto the necker knob to keep the car on the increasingly narrow road.  “I am working.  Working at making you happy.”  With a contented sigh, Maggie wiggled even closer to him.

Arriving at T-Dog’s, it was only thirty minutes until the band started.  One Eye Brian’s group was busy setting up on the stage, and the tables were already filling with people.  The table they had gotten used to sitting at was still vacant.  _They saved our table for us._   _Or no one wants to sit where the white girl sits.  Ugh, have to stop thinking that ugliness.  These are my friends, well some of them are my friends._ Hand in hand, they stopped by the bar to grab some sodas and boiled peanuts. 

“Hey Tiny, Oscar.”  Maggie gave them a broad, bright smile.  Both men nodding, and smiling at her.  Big Tiny’s head sort of hanging, he took a couple steps closer to them.

“Miss Maggie, can I…”  Big Tiny’s hand starting to come up with his half asked question. 

Glancing over her shoulder to see how many people were staring at her, pleased that it didn’t seem to be as many as the previous week.  “Sure Tiny, but only for a minute.” 

Maggie stood still as a statue, while Tiny petted her hair.  Muttering under his breath.  “Soft.  Soft.  Soft.  Jus’ like a rabbit.  A baby rabbit.”

A soft sigh escaping her _.  Geez.  Comparing my hair to fur, again.  Oh well, it makes him happy._   Taking a step back, into Glenn’s side, Maggie shook her hair.  Combing her fingers through it.   Waving to Tiny and Oscar, she walked with Glenn to their table. 

Sitting side by side, their thighs pressed tightly together.  Cracking boiled peanuts for each other, it wasn’t long before Lucy, Sally, Nene, and Rae appeared at the side of their table.  To say “Hey” to Miss Maggie.  Actually, Lucy said “Hey”, while Sally, Nene, and Rae stood behind her and giggled into their hands.  _They like me_.  It even seemed like other people were being friendlier to her.  Or at least not pointing and whispering. 

Emboldened by the warmth T-Dog, Big Tiny, Oscar, and the four women had greeted her with, Maggie ventured a glance towards the stage.  Immediately regretting it.  Sucking in her breath to keep from cringing when her eyes met One Eye Brian’s eye.  He had stopped what he was doing, and was staring and scowling.  _You can give me the stink eye all you want.  I have friends here_.  Her back straightening, Maggie deliberately turned back to Glenn.  Snuggling closer to him.  Her hand on his thigh under the table, her shoulders doing a tiny shimmy when he stroked her shoulder with his thumb. 

Finally, One Eye was introducing the band and the first number started.  Without waiting, Glenn and Maggie joined the swarm headed to the dance floor.  Maggie moving with the music, imitating the moves of the women around her.  While Glenn…  He did something like dancing.  His moves apparently inspired by a deranged wind-up toy.  And it was totally adorable.  How hard he was trying, not stopping even if he was nowhere near the beat.  But he was out there.  And Maggie couldn’t take her eyes off him.  _I could kiss him right now.  He’s so sweet._   _Wanting to make me happy.  Instead of demanding I do something for him_. 

When the music finally slowed, Glenn pulled her in close.  Kissing the back of her knuckles as they moved around the dance floor, swaying to the music.  Maggie’s stomach fluttering in all kinds of ways.  Her head nestled against his chest, she breathed in his manness.  _Could do this all night_.  Too soon, that song ended.  The beat picking back up, couples moving apart to dance. 

Squeezing his arm, with a stage whisper, Maggie said.  “I’m going to the restroom.”

Nodding, Glenn followed her to the table.  “I’ll walk with you.”

Her hand waving him down.  “No, no.  Why don’t you get us another soda.  I’ll be right back.”  And with her purse hanging from her arm, she made her way outside. 

Reaching the Ladies restroom by the back of T-Dogs, Maggie paused for a moment on her way in.  Pleased with herself, because she had thought to get out there before the band’s break.  When everyone would want to get in that small space.  Finishing up in the stall, Maggie set her purse on the edge of the sink.  Letting the water run for a moment, until it was lukewarm, before she washed her hands.  Rinsing off the soap, she cupped some cool water in her hands.  Head down, eyes closed, she splashed her hot, sweaty face.  _This feels so good.  Glad I don’t have to worry about making things run_.  Snickering to herself at how frantic Lori and Amy would get when their mascara or eye shadow got wet.  Snagging a paper towel, she started to pat her face dry.  Her eyes pulling open to check her reflection and… 

One Eye Brian was looking at her in the mirror.  Swallowing hard, Maggie dropped the paper towel in the trash.  Turning, she gripped the edge of the sink.  _This is bad_.  Forcing what she hoped passed as a smile.  “One Eye, is it?  Or Brian or One Eye Brian, well whatever, I think you’re in the wrong place.  This is the Ladies restroom.”  _I have to get out of here, or get him out._ "The Mens is..."

One Eye showed his teeth.  Sensing the aggression behind his put on smile, Maggie tightened her hold on the sink to keep from shivering.  “Oh, I know where I am, sweetheart.  But, I’m not sure you know where you are.”

 _You’re definitely in crazy town_.  “Okay, well I have to get back.  So, if you’ll…”  Her hand dropping to her side, Maggie squared her shoulders and took a step forward.  _Breathe._   _Just have to get to the door_ _and…_

With a smooth move, One Eye was standing in front of the door.  Blocking her way.  “You don’t belong here.”

Fear mixed with anger surging through her, she fought to stay calm and keep her voice level.  “I have friends here.”  _You aren’t telling me where I can be_.  “Now, you need to get out of my way…”

“You have friends here.  Friends?  Is that what you call your addlebrained, oversized pet?  Or those simpering girls?”  His mouth twisting into a sneer, he spit out his words.  “Or that scrawny, flat faced Boy you been…” 

 _He is off the rails._   The hair on the back of her neck standing up, she swallowed down the bile rising in her throat.  “Let me out of here, right now.”  Barely controlling the trembling in her hands, Maggie rolled her fingers into fists.  Taking a step forward, ready to punch him or push him, or whatever was necessary to get out of the restroom.

The door behind him beginning to rattle.   _What’d he do to the door?_ Maggie could hear Lucy’s voice.  Calling her.  “Miss Maggie, Miss Maggie?  Are you okay?  The door is stuck.” 

“Lucy, get…”  Shouting at the door, her voice cracking.  One Eye’s hand coming up, Maggie faltered, blinking.  His hand closed around her arm, roughly spinning her around.  Shoving her against the sink, her head flying forward, banging against the mirror.  His body pressing against her, his hand sliding up the back of her leg.  Under her skirt.  Stopping just short of her behind.  Maggie struggled to catch her breath.

One Eye leaned in close, Maggie could feel his breath on her ear.  His voice low, smooth, threatening.  “Are you afraid of me now?  You should be.  And so should that gook you've been with.  You don’t belong here.  Or with him.”

The door shaking against the frame.  Voices filtering in around the edges.

“Maggie.  Maggie.  Hang on.  I'm...”  Accompanied by grunting, and the sound of something slamming into the door.

“Grab the ax, I’ll take the door down.”

“We’re coming Miss Maggie.”

One Eye abruptly stepping back, his hand dropping from her arm, her leg.  Leaving just enough space for Maggie to turn around.  Her hands curling up in front of her chest.  The sound of pounding against the door filling the small space.  His eyes not leaving hers, One Eye pulled something from under the doorknob, the door immediately flying open.  Bouncing against the wall behind it. 

Glenn burst in with the door, still hanging onto the knob, looking from Maggie to One Eye.  As Maggie rushed him, throwing herself against him.  His arms circling her back.  Pulling her to him, he staggered backwards out the door.  Half dragging her with him.  Out, away from the restroom. 

A second later, T-Dog, was hauling One Eye out of the restroom.  One large hand tightly wrapped around One Eye’s upper arm, a baseball bat in T’s other hand.  T pushed One Eye ahead of him.  One Eye taking a half trip over a tree root.  Lurching forward, struggling to stay upright.  T-Dog growling at him.  “You’re done.  I catch you sniffin’ around here again, I won’t bother with the bat.”

Shaking off T-Dog’s hand, One Eye gave him a contemptuous look.  “Next time, you won’t see me coming.”  With an exaggerated swagger he headed for his truck.  Pulling it up in front of the entrance to T-Dog’s, laying on the horn. 

Standing together, Maggie’s head against Glenn’s chest.  Watching the interaction between T and One Eye.  Not thinking, Maggie just let him hold her.  Lucy and the girls clustered around them.  Sally, Nene, and Rae clucking, sounding just like the chickens Maggie cared for on the farm.  Lucy patting her back.  Muttering, “Don’t you worry Miss Maggie.  That mangy dog ain’t comin’ back.  Cracker’s lucky T ain’t shoved the business end of his bat up his saggy white ass already.”  Glenn’s hand spread firm against Maggie’s lower back, holding her steady.  His lips soft against her forehead, mumbling into her skin.  “Sorry… safe…  and...”  _Forever, he said forever._  

One Eye’s truck horn still blaring, one of the guitar players came running out the front of T-Dog’s.  Carrying his guitar, and One Eye’s sax.  Jumping into the front seat with One Eye.  Slamming the truck door closed, he stuck his middle finger out the window, as One Eye took off.  Fishtailing and spraying gravel behind him.

The truck disappeared in a haze of dust, the girls wandered back inside.  Mouthing, “He’s gone now.”  “You come back in.”  “Drink some water, Miss Maggie.”  “Or a beer.”  T-Dog exchanging looks with Glenn.  Giving him a curt nod, then swinging the bat up against his shoulder he returned to the bar.  Leaving Glenn and Maggie alone, in the side yard.

Both of them speaking at the same time.  “You want…”  “Can we…”  Stroking her hair lightly, Glenn waited. 

A shiver running through her, Maggie swallowed before continuing.  “Can we leave?  I don’t…”

“I’ll go settle with T.  Why don’t you wait in the…”

Her fingers digging into his shirt.  The pitch of her voice rising.  “No.  I’m coming with you.”  _What is wrong with me.  I sound like a hysterical little girl.  Nothing happened.  That jerk isn’t coming back._ Huffing out a quiet breath.  “I want to say good-bye to T.”

Glenn’s hand closing around hers, they started walking back towards the entrance to T-Dog’s.  With a shake, Maggie pulled her hand loose, to wiggle under Glenn’s arm.  Tucking into his side, her hand reaching around his waist.  Turning her nose into his shoulder, she breathed him in.  The weight of his arm across her shoulders, and the smell of his sweat and manness, comforting. 

Standing at the bar, Tiny shuffled over.  Awkwardly patting her shoulder.  Then shuffled away, to where Oscar was staring at her.  Concern written across his face.  _Who here doesn’t know what happened_.  Maggie felt like every eye in the place was boring into her.  _Maybe if I don’t look at them they won’t look at me_.  Grateful when the remaining members of the band started playing.  And the dance floor filled, again.

T-Dog’s bat was still laying across the bar.  Glenn and T talked for a couple seconds, before T-dog dismissed him to talk to Maggie. 

“I told you.  You’re safe here.”  His left hand resting on the bat. 

With a weak smile, Maggie nodded at him.  Several loose strands of hair falling forward on her face.  “I’m sorry T, I didn’t mean to cause…”

“Ain’t you, Miss Maggie.  That pecker head One Eye.  I knew he was crazy.  Just didn’t know how ugly he could be.  ‘Till now.”  His familiar grin returning.  “It’s too bad, ‘cause he sure can play.”

Leaving T-Dog’s, Glenn drove to the abandoned school house.  Pulling around back to what they considered “their spot”.  Turning sideways behind the steering wheel, to let Maggie snuggle against his chest.  The adrenaline rush finally draining from her, leaving her feeling weak.  

“So…”

“I don’t want to talk, Glenn.”  _Have to think to talk, and right now.  I just want to be here.  Like this, with you._  

Lightly scratching up the outside of her arm, drawing goosebumps.  Glenn smiled against her cheek.  “That’s alright.  You listen, I’ll talk.  I’ve been saving my money, half of everything I’ve earned since I was in third grade.”

Maggie stirred a little.  “You started working in third grade?”  _That’s so little to be working, working.  Not just chores._

“I needed to help my mother take care of my three little sisters.  I give her half of everything I make.  And I keep half.  I've saved most of it.”

“Hmm.”  Maggie started to smile.  “For a car, so you don’t have to borrow your mother’s?”  _That would be nice._  

“No.  I want to open my own business.  Up north somewhere.  Maybe Pennsylvania, Ohio, Michigan.”

Her eyes widening, Maggie’s head jerking forward.  Turning to look up at him.  “That’s so far.  What about…”  _Me.  You_ _can’t leave me.  I…_

Glenn’s arms tightened around her, his face held the hint of a smile.  “After you graduate in June.  We…”

“Yes, oh yes.  I love you so much.”  _Eeeeh!_

“Yessss?”  Glenn’s arms going slack.  He stared down at her, a crease forming between his eyes.

The back of her neck warming, her cheeks beginning to color.  “I thought you were asking me to marry you.  In June.  After I graduate.”  Sinking down on the seat, trying to become small.  Or invisible.  _God let me die.  Right here.  So stupid to think he’d want to marry me.  Just because I love him doesn’t mean..._

Glenn’s grip tightened around her, refusing to let her move away from him.  “I was going to say…  Up north we wouldn’t have to sneak around to see each other but…  You’d really marry me?”

Maggie was pretty sure she could fry eggs on her forehead she was so hot.  She turned her face away from him.  Refusing to look at him for a long couple seconds.  Until she could organize her thoughts, or at least not feel so stupid.  “Yes, I’d marry you.”  Swallowing her pride. _I already said it once, so..._ “I love you, Glenn Rhee.  I know it hasn’t been all that long, and you don’t have to say it back.  But, I know what I know and…”  _I know you’re the one.  You’re it for me._

For a moment, Glenn quit breathing.  “Maggie.”  With a grunt, she managed to turn on the seat, maneuvering so she was half straddling him.  Looking him full in the face.  Waiting.  Glenn’s mouth opening and closing, twice.  Then, in a low, guttural whisper.  “I love you.  I love you and I want to marry you and I can’t do that here.”

 _He does love me, I knew it.  I could feel it._   Maggie’s arms sliding around his neck, their faces nose to nose.  Their breathing becoming erratic.

“We’ll have to go up north, but don’t worry.  I’ll figure something out.”  Glenn managed to croak out

 _Why is he still talking and not kissing me._ Maggie nodded, “We’ll figure it out.”

“Right.  Together.”  Glenn shifted in his seat, bringing them closer together.

Grinding down on his leg, just a little, Maggie breathed out.  “Uh huh.”  Then her eyes drifted closed, his lips meeting hers, and she was free falling.  Again.

A couple minutes or an hour passed, and one or both of them, was pulling on the door handle.  Glenn reached behind the seat, coming up with a blanket.  Tumbling out onto the grass, in minutes they had the blanket spread, their clothes scattered.  The moonlight their only cover.

Their limbs rapidly tangling together, with lips and hands exploring each others body.  Both of them heating up to the point of combustion.  With Maggie encouraging him, Glenn abruptly pulled away.  Panting, his face glistening with perspiration.  “Damn.  We can't.  I forgot to get… ” 

With a whine, Maggie grabbed at his shoulder and arm.  Pulling him close, again.  Moaning.  “We can.  Just…  Pull out.”

Ten minutes later, both of them still breathing hard.  Side by side.  Glenn stared at the sky, his eyes wide.  Mumbling, "Shit.  I'm sorry, I'm really sorry.  You think..."

Maggie lightly raked her nails against Glenn’s thigh. Trying not to think too hard.  Whispering.  “It’s okay.  We’re probably still safe.”  _I hope.  If not, I guess we'll  have to go north sooner._

~:~

Sunday noon, Maggie was arriving home from church with her family.  Getting out of the old sedan, she started towards the house with Beth and her mama.  Reaching the top of the porch steps, she heard her daddy calling her.  Turning back to face him, a satisfied smile on her face.  “Yes Daddy?”

Waving a finger at her to sit down, Herschel made his way up the stairs.  Maggie sank down in a rocking chair, to wait for her father.  _Shoot.  Did he find out…  No.  We’ve been really careful, he couldn’t…_

“Margaret.  I’m concerned about your…  Friendship with Glenn Rhee.”

“Daddy.”  Her head starting to pound.  _Don’t do this, daddy_.  _I love him, and he loves me._

His face drawing in, becoming hard.  “I heard some very ugly talk at church this morning, Margaret.  I know you’ve been seeing him.  I have to insist that you break off… Your relationship immediately.”

Digging her fingers into the arms of her chair, Maggie squared her shoulders.  _Break off...  I can't, I won't._    “Daddy, I don’t understand.  The very first song I learned in that church was…”  Inhaling, she began to sing.  “Jesus loves the little children, all the children of the world.  Red and yellow, black and white, they are precious in his sight.  Jesus loves the little children of the world.”

As she sang, Herschel’s face began to sag.  “Daughter, some of the folks who sing in the choir and love their neighbor on Sunday, put on their sheets instead of washing them on Monday.  For your safety, and his, you have to end this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, things are heating up in more ways than one.
> 
> Remember, this is 1951. Interracial marriages were illegal in Georgia, and most of the South, until 1967.  
> There was almost no access to birth control or sex education. Condoms were still considered too scandalous to have out where everyone could see them. Instead, they were kept behind the counter, with only the brand name displayed, and had to be requested.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get sideways for our favorite couple. So, grab some of Mama’s “special” tea and get comfortable.

Herschel grumbled Monday, when Glenn showed up after dinner.  After not seeing him on Sunday, Maggie could hardly wait for Glenn to stumble through pleasantries with her father.  Watching through the screen door, her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.  Waiting for her father to call her to come out.  Which was really sort of silly, except it made her daddy happy.  And seeing how her relationship with Glenn did not make him happy, at all, she could wait five more minutes to talk to Glenn.

“Margaret.  You have…”

Maggie eagerly pushed the screen door open, before her father was even done calling her.  “Yes Daddy.”  Holding her own hands in front of her, with the widest, brightest smile ever.  “Hi Glenn.”

“Hi.  Maggie.  I brought your mother some…”  Glenn was visibly relieved to see her, and to make his escape.  His head bobbing in Mr. Greene’s direction, he followed Maggie inside.  To where Mrs. Greene was sitting in the parlor.  To hand her the small sack of home-made pastries his mother had sent with him. 

Annette beamed at the little gift.  Lavishly thanking him, and making him promise to stop in and get a note for his mother before he left.  Then Maggie was nudging his arm with her elbow, and motioning for him to follow her.  Down the hall, through the kitchen to the landing, and out the back door. 

Walking side by side, their hands bumping, until Maggie decided they had gotten far enough from the house and grabbed onto his hand.  Smiling up at him, urging him to keep up with her as she headed towards the woods.  “Mama wants some mushrooms and a pomegranate from the garden, for tomorrow.”

Glenn glanced down at the basket swinging from her free hand.  “I thought mushrooms came from the market.  In a can.”  His look playful.

“Oh, you are a city boy.  You’ve never gone mushroom hunting, have you?”  Leaving mama’s garden behind, they made their way into the woods.  Maggie checking the regular spots, until she found some clusters of chanterelles in the bushes.  Kneeling, Maggie produced a small knife from her pocket.  Explaining to Glenn that picking the mushrooms could damage them.  Instead, they should be cut off close to the top.  “And see how they grow in pairs?  Only take the...”

Inching closer, Glenn silenced her, softly claiming her lips with his own.  Murmuring, “You’re beautiful, you know that.”  The knife sliding from Maggie’s hand, she leaned into him.  At the feel of his hand against her back, pulling her in, she wrapped an arm around his neck.  Tugging at his hair.  Their kiss rapidly deepening.  Pressing into each other, sliding on wobbly knees.  Maggie’s eyes popping open, she pulled away, catching herself with her hands. 

“Oh, oh.  I don’t want to…”  _Smush the rest of the chanterelles.  Before I even cut them_. 

Glenn sank back down on his heels.  His index finger lightly rubbing along his bottom lip.  Half smiling.  “Sorry.  I just couldn’t resist.”

Lesson over, Maggie quickly cut the rest of the mushrooms.  Then Glenn helped pull her to her feet.  Her lips curling up at the ends.   Hand in hand they headed back to the garden.  Where there were two large pomegranate plants.  Tapping the fruit until she found one that was ripe, Maggie pulled the knife from the pocket of her dungarees, again.  Cutting it down. 

Glenn stood back watching.  His mouth twitching at the end a little, like he wasn’t sure if he should smile or not.  “Is that…”

Sliding the pocket knife back into her pocket, passing him the ruby red fruit.  “Here.  Haven’t you ever had pomegranate?”

Shaking his head no, Glenn turned the fruit over in his hands.  Running his fingers along the leathery skin.  Down the six ridges.  Holding it to his nose to smell its tartness.  Slowly walking back towards the house, Maggie looping her hand around his arm.  Guiding him, while he continued to stare at the fruit.  “Do you just eat it?  “Or…”

Snickering, Maggie shook her head.  “No.  The fruit is on the inside.  Peeling it is the fun part, or hard part I guess.  I always thought it was sort of fun.  Tearing it apart, getting the seeds out, trying not to stain my fingers or the counter.”  The longer she talked, the brighter her smile got. 

Reaching the house, Glenn still holding the pomegranate, they went in the back door.  Mrs. Greene was in the kitchen.  A bowl half full of cool water sitting on the counter next to her. 

“Here.  Don’t stain my counter you two.”  Annette dried her hands on the edge of her apron.  Then discretely left them alone in the kitchen.  Maggie tied on her apron, and pulled a clean apron from the drawer.  Giggling as she tied it on Glenn, who grinned and held his arms out at his side when she wrapped it around him. 

“No complaints about wearing an apron?”  Still smiling, Maggie wiped a non-existent spot from the corner of his lip. 

Shrugging, Glenn fiddled with the waistband of the apron.  “Only for you.  But you better not tell anyone.”

“Are you worried about ruining your badass reputation?”  Scoring the pomegranate along all six ridges, and tearing it apart.  Maggie still managed to nudge him with her elbow.  “Don’t worry, your apron wearing secret is safe with me.”  She demonstrated how to scoop the seeds out, into the water, with her fingers.  Handing him a section to work on.

Working together, it only took a few minutes to get all the seeds out and the skin tossed in chicken scrap can.  Draining the seeds and rinsing the pulp, Maggie scooped some of the seeds into a smaller bowl.  Covering the rest, she slid them into the refrigerator. 

“Here.”  Holding out her hand to take his apron, Maggie grinned.  “I think your manhood is still intact.”  Hanging both of their aprons on a hook, she handed him the smaller bowl of pomegranate seeds, grabbed a couple spoons, and they headed out the back door.  To sit on the back steps. 

Maggie pressed a spoon into his hand.  “They’re tart, so you probably don’t want too many at a time.  And they stain, so be careful.”

His face scrunching.  “They taste bad and they stain.  So…  Why are we eating these?”

“Umm.”  Swallowing a few, Maggie’s tongue darted out along her lower lip.  “Because you’ve never tasted them.  They are delicious.  And besides…”  Glancing back over her shoulder at the door.  “They’re supposed to be an aphrodisiac.”

Glenn had swallowed two small spoons of seeds, watching Maggie.  “Uh huh.  An aphrodisiac.”  His head and voice dropping, his eyes sliding to the side.  Looking up at the screen door.  “That something you think we need?”

“Nope.  It’s just a little fun fact.”  The empty bowl sitting between them, Maggie leaned over enough to catch his lips with hers.  In a light kiss.  Leaving the bowl and spoons on the top step, they started across the grass.  For a walk.  Eventually ending up in the barn.  Laying on the blanket, making plans.  Whispering words of love and devotion.  Before and after they acted on their love. 

It was well after dark before Glenn left.  He had to work the next day, so he promised to call as soon as he got off.  Standing on the front porch, holding hands, nose to nose.  Sharing a sweet kiss.  Maggie no longer caring if her daddy did look out the window at them.  In fact, she sort of hoped he would.  So she could tell him they loved each other and were determined to find a way to be together.  Forever.  _Eeeh.  Forever.  I don’t know if I can wait to graduate.  Before we move up north._   But, Herschel didn’t turn on the light or yell through the front window at them. 

~:~

It was almost dinner time on Tuesday, when Herschel called Maggie to leave dinner preparation to her mama and Beth.  And sit with him on the porch.

Sighing heavily, Maggie hung her apron on the hook.  Ignoring the glare from her younger sister, she started down the hall for the front porch.  Head hanging, her feet leaden.  _Ugh.  I should have known.  Glenn isn’t coming over tonight, so of course he’s going to yell at me.  Tell me I can’t see him anymore.  I can’t wait until I graduate, and can tell him we’re getting married._   Stepping out onto the porch, Maggie pasted on a smile for her daddy.  Sinking into the rocking chair next to him.  Demurely folding her hands in her lap.  Waiting for whatever it was her daddy wanted to talk about.

It wasn’t much of a wait.  It took Maggie all of one minute to sync her rocking with her daddy’s.  Then one more minute for her daddy to chew the piece of grass between his teeth into a soggy, stringy mess.  Standing, he leaned over the railing, spitting it out on the ground below.  Patting his face with the back of his hand.  Then turning to lean against the porch railing.  His hands gripping the wooden railing behind him, he stared down at his daughter for a moment.

_Just get it over with.  Nothing you can say will change my mind._

“Margaret.  I was in town this afternoon, at the hardware store.  And I saw Randy.”  Herschel kept his eyes focused on her.  “He was with that Shane Walsh and a couple of other boys from your school.”  _Randy.  Shane._   _Pfft.  Both jerks.  Who cares what they have to say_.  “They were in the next aisle over, talking.  I’m quite sure they didn’t realize I was there.”  His adams apple working in his throat, Herschel looked off to the side.  Then turned his attention back to Maggie.  “Margaret, you have to break it off with that boy.”

 _Are you kidding me_.  “That boy?  His name is Glenn.  Glenn Rhee.  Remember.”  _You are so stubborn_.  “You talked to him for five minutes on the porch last night.  If you’d let me invite him to dinner, or church on Sunday…  If you gave him a chance, got to know him a little bit…  You’d like him.”  Her fingers digging into the arm of the rocker, Maggie turned her head, refusing to look up at her father.

“I don’t need to know him.  Whatever it is you two are doing, you need to stop it.  Now.”  His voice sterner than she could ever remember hearing.

“Daddy.”  Maggie dug her fingers in even harder, to keep from raising her voice at her father.  “We’re not…”

“Margaret, look at me.”  Almost against her will, Maggie obediently turn her head back, to see her father’s face.  Her teeth gritting together, as their eyes met.  “If you two keep this up, they are going to kill that boy and hurt you.  Do you understand what I’m telling you?  You have put yourself in a very dangerous situation.”

 _Dangerous.  But…_   “Daddy, I love him.  And he loves me.  I can’t just…”

Shaking his head.  “I know you think you love him, but...”

Maggie was out of the rocking chair, her hands flying up next to her face.  “No Daddy.  You’re wrong.  I don’t just think I love him, I do love him.  We’re moving north and getting married as soon as I graduate.  And you can’t stop us.”  Loudly huffing, she stormed inside.  The screen door crashing into the doorframe behind her, she stomped up the stairs to her room.  To slam and lock the door. 

Ignoring her sister and her mama, Maggie stayed in her room through dinner.  Playing her 45’s and writing _Mrs. Maggie Rhee_ in her notebook.  Listening for the phone downstairs.  _I know he’ll call, he has to._   Not doing homework.  Just.  Waiting.

It was after nine when she heard a banging on the front door.  And her name.  Glenn was yelling her name at the closed front door.  Racing down the steps, she got to the door just ahead of her father. 

Yanking the door open, Maggie launched herself at him.  “Glenn.  I’m so glad you’re here.  I was afraid…  Oh my gosh.”  Loosening her grip, she stepped back, her hands sliding down his arms to his hands.  Staring up at his dirt streaked face.  “Are you okay?  What happened?”  _If this was Randy, I’ll kill him.  How could he._

Breathing heavily, Glenn pulled her back in.  Burying his face in her shoulder.  “Just want to hold you.”  Slowly rocking her from side to side, his breath warm against her neck.  Herschel and Annette both slipping out onto the porch, before Glenn was ready or willing to release her. 

His breathing normalized, Glenn raised his head enough for Maggie to look him in the eyes.  “Are you…”

“I’m…  Yeah.”  Looking over her head, he nodded at her parents.  “Sorry for showing up so late.  I just needed to…”

Herschel’s had his stern face on again.  “What happened?”

 _He mad at Glenn or…_   “Daddy.”  Maggie’s hands found Glenn’s.  Standing close together, holding hands.  In front of her parents.

Pulling one hand free, Glenn wiped at his cheek.  “It’s okay.  T-Dog’s burned down.”

“What.”  Her eyes widening, Maggie tightened her grasp on Glenn’s hand.  “Is he…”  Herschel glanced at Annette, and motioned for her to go back inside.

“T’s okay.  But his place is gone.  Torched.  It looks like a couple bottle bombs hit it.”  As he spoke, Maggie realized it wasn’t dirt on his face, but soot.

Her fingers combing the hair back from his eyes.  “Did you…”

“I heard it was on fire and went to see if I could help.”  Glenn glanced over Maggie’s shoulder at Herschel.  The edge of his lips pulling up.  “But it went up so fast, and then I heard T’s gun go off.”

“Gun?”  Hershel’s voice was harsh over Maggie’s shoulder.

“The one he keeps, well kept, under the counter.  Next to his bat.  That’s gone, too.”

Turning her head, Maggie looked at her father.  “Daddy, do you mind.  I want to talk to Glenn alone.”

“Hmm.”  Letting out a low rumble, Herschel turned on his heel.  Announcing.  “You have five minutes.”  The screen door bouncing closed behind him as he went back inside.

Waiting until her daddy was inside, presumably out of earshot.  Maggie squeezed Glenn’s hands, before wrapping her arms around him.  Leaning her face against his chest.  “I can’t believe T’s place is gone.  Do you think…”  _Can’t be, can it.  That seems silly, but…_   “Did the fire at T-Dog’s have anything to do with us, with…  Me.  I’ve heard the whispers, you know, white girl.  Do you think…”

Shrugging, his arms low around her back.  “I don’t know.  Yeah, probably.  Somebody said they saw One Eye running off, like maybe he started it.  But, don’t worry.  We’ll help T rebuild.  Something bigger, better.  With indoor bathrooms.”  Glenn’s eyes burned into hers, with a new intensity.  “Seeing it, how fast it burned, made me think how fast, easy it is to lose something.  And how much I love you Maggie Greene.  And I never want to lose you.”

 _Eeeeh._   “I love you too.  I always will.”  Their lips coming together for a soft kiss.  And then another, deeper kiss.  Only breaking apart when they were both breathless.

The sound of the screen door opening and Herschel’s heavy step on the porch, causing Maggie to take a step back.  Glenn’s eyebrows raised for a brief moment.  They both turned to face her father. 

“Margaret, you need to say good-night and go in.”  Herschel seemed to be avoiding looking directly at them.

Pressing up on her toes, Maggie pressed one last kiss to Glenn’s lips.  Both of them whispering.  “I love you.”  Then she squeezed his arm and walked around her father, inside.  Making a show of closing the screen door, loudly walking down the hall.  Then slipping off her shoes, she crept back down the hall into the parlor.  To stand, in the dark, next to the open window that looked out on the porch.  And listen.  _Yeah, I know you daddy.  How you used to stand here when boys dropped me off.  Making sure things didn’t get out of hand.  As if I’d ever do anything on the porch._

Glenn’s hand was in front of his mouth, as he mumbled something about “It’s late and…”  But, Herschel wasn’t having it.

“Young man, I need a word with you.”  Herschel’s voice commanding, causing Glenn to stop short. 

Glenn stuffed his hands in his pockets.  “Yes sir.”

Peeking through the edge of the curtains, Maggie watched Herschel visually examine Glenn.  Eyeing him top to bottom, and back up to the top, before he spoke again.  “Mrs. Greene told me that your father is deceased.  It’s just you, your mother, and your three little sisters.  The oldest one just turned nine.  Is that true?”

Glenn’s shoulders stiffened.  “Yes sir.”

_What difference does that make.  Why can’t you just leave us alone._

Herschel nodded, his voice not softening.  At all.  “You understand that makes you the man of the family.”

“Yes sir.”

“And as the man of the family, it is your responsibility to protect your mother and those little girls.”

_Oh._

“Yes sir.”  Glenn was now visibly perspiring.  His shirt sporting big round wet spots around his armpits and in the middle of his back.  His hand coming out of his pocket to mop at the back of his neck.

“Your spending time with my daughter puts them at risk.  I overheard some things earlier today at the hardware store.  Makes me think that fire was started as a warning to your friend.  And you.  I am concerned about your safety, and by association, Margaret’s safety.”

“I wouldn’t let…”

“You may not have a choice.”  His hands folded over his chest, Herschel had his serious look on.  The one Maggie knew not to mess with.  “Think about it son.  If anything happens to you, who is going to look after your mother.  Your sisters.”

 _He’s going to send him away_.  Sinking to the floor, Maggie bit down on her knuckle to keep from crying out.  Knowing what was coming, and that her daddy was right.  The sound of her repressed sobs so loud in own ears, she couldn’t hear any more of the conversation on the porch.  Only the sound of Glenn’s mother’s car starting, and the scraping of the gravel as he drove away, ten minutes later.  After one last peek out the window, confirming that Glenn was gone, she raced upstairs.  To throw herself down on her bed, again.

Maggie did not see or hear from Glenn the next day, or the day after that.  On Friday, after school, she made her way to North Elm.  To where Glenn lived with his mother.  The place she had first met him on that rainy Thursday.  It took an hour, but she found it. 

The door and windows were locked up tight.  A neighbor called to her from next door.  Saying, “You looking for the Rhee’s?  They left.  Tuesday, middle of the night.  I don’t know where they went.”

 _He’s gone, didn’t even say good-bye.  How could he.  He said he loved me.  We were going to get married, and leave together.  Maybe he told my daddy to tell me something.  Or left me a note.  Or, or…_ Tears coursing down her face, Maggie managed the walk back to the five and dime.  Going directly to the phone booth in the back of the store, she called home and talked to her daddy.  Without asking for an explanation, Herschel drove his old sedan into town.  To the five and dime.  And brought his daughter home. 

~:~

A week passed.  With no phone call from Glenn.  _He’s probably waiting until they get settled.  And then he’ll write.  Yeah.  That’s it_.  Maggie kept going to school.  With rumors swirling about the fire, rumors mostly started by Randy, she had found herself a social pariah.  Even Lori avoided her at school, not wanting to be shunned herself.

On Friday, Lori and Rick got married.  In the Flagg’s front room.  By the judge.  Wearing a loose, knee length blue dress Lori looked like she was going to throw up any minute.  So did Rick.  Shane leered at Maggie through the whole fifteen minute ceremony.  As soon as it was over, he started suggesting he could make things easier for her at school.  Now that her friend was out of the picture.  And that rat hole BBQ place was gone.  Which made Maggie feel like throwing up, and miss Glenn even more.

After Lori and Rick left to spend the night in a cheap motel in the next town, Maggie helped Mrs. Flagg move Lori’s things to the Grimes home.  Where Lori and Rick would be living.  In his family basement.

Monday, Lori Flagg Grimes officially dropped out of school.  By noon Monday, Maggie wasn’t the main subject of rumors anymore.  The jackals had a new story to spread. 

~:~

Three more weeks went by.  Slowly. 

The second week Maggie found that the smell of coffee in the morning made her throw up.  And after lunch, the overpowering smell of teenage boy sweat sent her running for the restroom.  Or a wastebasket.  Or the bushes.  _No, it can’t be_.  By the middle of the third week, her breasts had gotten so sensitive, she could hardly stand to put on a bra or let water hit them in the shower.  Friday she checked her calendar.  Aunt Flo was late _._ More than a month late. _Oh god no._   It had now been four weeks since Glenn had disappeared in the middle of the night, with his family.  And still, there was no letter or phone call.  _Something must have happened to him.  This isn’t what we talked about, what we planned.  What am I going to do now._

On Sunday after church, where she had fervently prayed for her monthly friend to show up, Maggie told her mama.  Breaking down in tears in the kitchen, sobbing into her mama’s shoulder.  “I’m so sorry.  Please Mama.  Help me.”

Annette held her close, rubbing her back, murmuring soothing words of assurance.  Trying to calm her daughter.  While Beth made Maggie some their mama’s “special” tea.  The kind with whisky in it.  Tea in hand, Annette walked Maggie upstairs.  Making sure she drank all the tea, before tucking her into bed.  Laying in bed, waiting for the “special” tea to kick in, Maggie tried to imagine what her daddy would say when her mama told him.  What he would do to her.  _He’ll be so disappointed_.  Or if her mama would make her tell her daddy.  Turned out, he didn’t say or do anything for two days.

The third day, Wednesday of the fifth week, when Maggie got home from school her daddy was waiting for her on the porch.  “Margaret, come inside and take your shoes off.  Elizabeth go take care of the chickens.”

 _He’s making Beth do my chores.  Mama told him._   “Yes Daddy.”  Obediently leaving her shoes under the coat rack.  And her school books on the dining room table, she followed her father into the parlor.  Where her mama was sitting across from a broad shouldered, red haired older man, with a square face and a terrifying mustache. 

Annette looked up at her, a prim smile in place.  “Margaret.  I’m so glad you’re home.  Do you remember your father’s friend, Abraham Ford?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glenn’s gone, Maggie’s apparently pregnant, and Herschel’s old friend Abraham has come for a visit. Hmm. (Please don’t hate me.)
> 
> Remember, it’s 1951. Where, if a young lady became pregnant out of wedlock, it was considered a moral stain on her family.  
> She was not allowed to attend high school.  
> Unwed teens did not keep their babies.  
> The young lady either married quickly, and 7 months later gave birth to an 8 pound "preemie".  
> Or was whisked away to spend a significant amount of time with out of town "family" or in a home for unwed mothers. Both of which resulted in the baby being given up for adoption.  
> There was no stigma for the boys or young men involved. They were free to continue attending high school and participating in all school related activities.  
> Unless they married, they faced no consequences.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with this story. Things are getting interesting. Grab some “special” tea – that just means tea with whiskey in it. And a biscuit.

“Margaret.  I’m so glad you’re home.  Do you remember your father’s friend, Abraham Ford?”

Before Annette had finished speaking, Abraham Ford was on his feet.  _Holy smokes he’s tall.  Must be over six foot_. _And that mustache, yikes._ His voice as big as he was tall.  “Why little Margaret Greene.  You’ve grown up.  Last time I saw you, you were trying to pull your skirt up over your head.”  _Oh geez_.  Dipping his head slightly, looking her over.  His eyes meeting hers, again.  A large crooked grin splitting his face, he snorted out a chuckle.  “You probably don’t do that anymore.  But, I have to say, I wouldn’t mind if you did.”

Annette gasped a little at his statement.  But she didn’t move from where she was sitting. _Did he just say…  In front of my mama?  And my daddy?  Oh, he’s crazy.  My daddy’s going kill him.  No manners.  What a buffoon._   Maggie gave him a stiff, polite smile.  Extending her hand.  “Nice to see you again Mr. Ford.”  

“Just a little joke.”  Abraham rung her hand, squeezing her fingers together.  Chuckling.  Glancing over her shoulder at her mother.  “We’re all adults here, right Annie?” 

Maggie’s mouth dropped open a bit.  _Annie?  He called my mama Annie.  Daddy doesn’t even call her Annie._

Herschel made a rough disapproving noise in his throat, Maggie saw her parents exchange a quick glance. 

 _That’s it, you’re not saying anything to him_.   _About…_

“It’s Abe.  And, I’m guessing you don’t go by Bugs anymore, do you?”  “Releasing her hand, he let out a throaty laugh.  “I’ll never forget the sight of Annie chasing you around the yard.  Trying to keep you from eating lightening bugs, moths, worms.  Anything wiggly you could catch.  You couldn’t have been more than three years old, but you were faster than shit.”

Maggie wondered if the sudden feeling of lightheadedness was from being pregnant or her mortification at being reminded of her toddler days.  When she apparently ate bugs and couldn’t keep her skirt down. 

“Yes, well.  Margaret’s a young lady now, she’s eighteen.”  On her feet, finally, Mrs. Greene swooped in wrapping a protective arm around Maggie’s shoulders.  Giving her a little squeeze.  “She hasn’t eaten a bug in years.”

 _But I pulled my skirt up for Glenn.  Gosh I miss him, need him._ Glenn’s face somehow appearing before her.

“Hmm.”  A low gravelly sound coming from deep in Abraham’s throat.  “That’s right, Ace did tell me that.  Hope I didn’t…”

Her head jerking around to stare at her father.  Eyebrows raising _.  Ace?  What else don’t I know._   Regaining her self-control, she looked back at Abraham.  “Maggie.  Everyone calls me Maggie.”  _I don’t have to like him to be polite._

“Annette, he was just making a joke.  An exceptionally crude one, Abe.”  A slight threat in his voice, Herschel moved to grasp Annette’s hand.  Giving it a little tug, encouraging her to let go of Maggie.  “Margaret is my daughter.”

 _That’s it, that’s all my daddy is going to say.  Nothing about wishing I’d pull my skirt up, or calling Mama Annie, or…  Ace.  This is weird_.  Her mother moving away, Maggie took a half step back.  Watching as Abraham settled himself back down in the love seat.  Legs spread, leaning forward, elbows resting on his knees.  Herschel in the chair across from him. 

Her mama’s hand at her elbow again.  “Margaret, come help me in the kitchen.  I want to get some more sweet tea.”

 _Thank god._ With a silent nod, Maggie padded down the hall after her mama.  Leaving the two men alone in the parlor.  Pulling a tray from the bottom cupboard, she spread a doily on it.  Half listening to Annette telling her to put some cookies and napkins out.  Straining to hear what her daddy was talking about with Mr…  With Abe Ford in the parlor.  Their alternating voices a low rumble in her ears.  Nothing really distinctive coming through.

Back in the parlor, Maggie offered both her father and Abe Ford some cookies, before setting the tray down on a low table.  Realizing as she lowered the tray, that her mama had come in behind her and taken the empty chair.  So the only place to sit was on the love seat, next to Abe Ford.  Unless she wanted to drag in a big heavy wooden chair from the dining room.  Which, would be pretty insulting to Mr. Ford.  So…

Pulling her hands together, up in front of her chest, Maggie went with what she hopped was an innocent smile.  “I have quite a bit of studying to do.  If you’ll…”

“Margaret.”  Her daddy’s eyes had that I’m-not-fooling-around-here look.  “You have plenty of time to work on your studies.  You’ve really grown up since the last time Abe saw you.  Why don’t sit down and join us for a few minutes.  Maybe tell him about that school musical you were in last year.”

 _He doesn’t want to hear about the school musical.  It was the Wizard of Oz, I was a flying monkey.  Definitely not telling him, or anyone else, about that._   Smoothing her skirt under herself, Maggie perched on the edge of the love seat.  As close to the arm as possible, without actually riding it.  Hands folded demurely in her lap.  “It was silly…”  Swallowing.  _How do I get out of this._   “Daddy, Mr. Ford, I mean…  Abe, I thought I was signing up to paint scenery and somehow ended up with a really small part.  I didn’t even have any lines.”  _Unless you count grunting and snorting._  

“That’s right.”  Her voice bright, Annette leaned forward in her seat.  “Now, the Peach Festival was a lot of fun.  Maggie won second place for her Spicy Peach Chutney, and guess who was voted the Peach Queen.”  Her tone going up at the end, she nodded at Maggie.  Encouraging her with a smile. 

_Ugh.  There were only three contestants._

“Peach Festival.  I love festivals.  Especially when they elect a queen.”  Downing another glass of sweet tea, Abraham slammed his empty glass down on the little tray.  Turning to look at Maggie.  “I’ll bet they even had a parade."

 _This is painful_.  Nodding, her smile stiff, Maggie’s eyes drifted across his face.  If she ignored that mustache, he looked nice enough.  _He’s not that old, I guess.  Won’t hurt me to talk to him_.  “As a matter of fact, the Peach Festival parade is the biggest parade of the year.  As Peach Queen, I got to ride through town sitting up on the back of a brand new red Cadillac convertible.  Which was pretty great.”  Her smile becoming genuine as she was flooded with pleasant memories.

“Red Cadillac convertible, huh.  Too bad nobody noticed the car.  With every eye on you.” 

 _I can’t believe he just said that corny line._   Her cheeks warming, Maggie giggled behind her hand.  Then continued talking with Abraham.  He said he loved festivals and county fairs.  They compared their favorite greasy, fried food.  He asked about Maggie’s responsibilities as Peach Queen.  Letting out a deep, hearty laugh at Maggie’s description of the craziness that occurred when Beth’s goat got loose when she was trying to show it.  A laugh that make her want to laugh, too.  She didn’t really notice when her mama left the room.

After an hour of light conversation.  Herschel stood, hands in his pockets.  Clearing his throat.  “I think it’s time for Maggie to get to her studies.”

Abraham’s eyes not leaving her face, “Right.  Well thanks for telling me about the festival.  You’re a hell of a lot better to look at than your old man.”

Standing, Maggie restrained her eyes from rolling.  _What a goober_.   Dipping her chin.  “Thank you.”  She murmured.

With a few more words to her daddy, Abraham Ford was giving her another finger crushing handshake.  Then slapping her daddy on the back on his way out the front door.  Climbing into the red pick-up parked out front.  A cloud of gravelly dust rising as he took off down the driveway.

 Closing the heavy front door behind him, Maggie’s mama reappeared.  “Where’d you go?  I kept expecting you to come back and…” 

Looping her hand around Maggie’s arm, Annette walked her into the dining room.  “Margaret, we need to talk.”

Maggie’s lightheadedness returning, something about Annette’s expression told her that whatever was coming, she wouldn’t like it.  Gripping the back of her chair, she managed to sit down.  Holding her face blank, her eyes tracking Annette as she stepped into the kitchen.  Pouring two glasses of sweet tea. 

Carefully setting a glass in front of Maggie, Annette sat in her own chair at the end of the table.  Slowly turning her glass, lining it up with a mark on the table.  Then straightening a couple pieces of paper she had sitting in front of her.  Before looking up at Maggie.  “I talked to your Aunt Eleanor today.” 

 _Aunt Eleanor, that’s your aunt.  She’s old, at least 60._   “Is she okay?  Did something…”  _Oh, this is about…_   And she was struck with a wave of lightheaded nausea.  And the desire to run and hide.  All at the same time.

“Aunt Eleanor is fine.”  Annette’s voice in neutral, her words carefully paced.  “I asked her if you could come and stay with her until after the baby is born.  And she said…”

 _She’s so old, I don’t want to…_   “Why would I…”  _Oh no, no, no_.  The realization of what Annette was suggesting hitting hard and fast.

“Margaret, it’s either go and stay with Aunt Eleanor.  Who you know, and who loves you.  Or the Florence Crittenton Home in Atlanta.”  Ignoring her sweet tea, Annette stared at Maggie.  One hand reaching across the table, she tried to hold Maggie’s hand.  But, Maggie wasn’t having it.  Roughly shaking her mama’s hand from the top of her own, Maggie stuck her hands in her lap, out of reach.  The color draining from her face.  

“I’m not going…”  Maggie’s voice starting to rise.  She swallowed hard, digging her fingers into her thighs. 

Annette’s face hardened, her mouth a thin line.  “You have to.  It’s either go to Aunt Eleanor’s or the Crittenton Home until after the baby is born.  After you surrender the baby, you can come back home and start school again next….”

“No.  I’m not leaving.  And I’m not giving my baby away.  Glenn’s going to come back for me.  Or send for me.  I know he is.”  _We made plans.  We’re going to be together forever.  As soon as his family gets settled someplace up north…  He’ll come for me._ “We’re going to get married.”

Annette’s fingers scratching along the top of the table.  She shuffled the papers in front of her.  “Margaret.  It’s been five weeks.  He hasn’t called or written.  It’s time to start thinking about your other options.  Another couple weeks you’ll have to quit school, so…”

“No.”  Jumping from the table, Maggie’s chair flew backwards, clattering to the floor behind her.  One hand on her minuscule tummy, her other hand clawing at the edge of the table.  “I’m not giving away our baby.  I’m not.”  Her breathing heavy, ragged.  She ran from the room.  Out to the barn, into the hayloft.  Rolling up in the blanket she had left there, the blanket where she had laid with Glenn.  Declaring their love.  Making plans.  Promising each other, they would be together forever.  No matter what.

It was well after dinner time before Maggie went back inside.  Her mama meeting her in the kitchen, she took a covered plate of leftovers from the refrigerator.  Leading her to the table, Annette encouraged her to sit down and eat.  Reminding her that she was responsible for providing nutrition for the baby.  _My baby, I’m never giving my baby away._

 ~:~

Thursday, when Maggie got home from school, Abraham Ford was sitting on the porch.  _Again?  What’s his deal?_   Talking with her daddy.  As she approached the steps, Abraham jumped to his feet.  Greeting her with a toothy grin.  Minutes later, Maggie found herself alone with him on the porch.  Her daddy not returning from carrying her school books inside for her. 

After an hour of small talk, Maggie was feeling the need to stand up.  Stretch.  Talk to someone, anyone, else.  Her daddy returned.  To suggest that it was time for Maggie to come in, and perhaps Abraham would like to come back Friday.  _Daddy!_

He did.

Friday looked and felt a lot like Thursday.  Maggie and Abraham sat in rocking chairs on the porch.  Her mama bringing them glasses of sweet tea.  Abraham scooted his chair closer to hers, with no attempt at being subtle.  Fussing with his mustache, which actually wasn’t all that bad.  Leaning over at one point, to pick an invisible piece of lint off her shoulder.  Grinning.  Chuckling at her stories.  Going with her to help collect the eggs, when she tried to excuse herself to take care of the chickens.  Snorting when chicken poo ended up on his sleeve.  _He’s not a complainer_.  When her daddy came out and said it was time for him to leave, he tipped his head to her.  Then swaggered out to his truck.

Maggie found herself watching the driveway Saturday, expecting to see Abraham come driving up.  But, he didn’t come back on Saturday.  _Probably went back to Texas._

Sunday morning, Beth followed their daddy out to the old sedan, to go to church.  Maggie checked her face one last time in the entry way mirror.  Turning towards the front door, she found Annette waiting for her.  Her face set.  “This is your last Sunday in church, until after…”

Catching her breath with a harsh gasp, Maggie snapped her mouth shut.  Pushing past Annette without looking at her.  _You can’t make me.  I won’t.  Oh god, what am I going to do._  

Arriving at church, Maggie ended up sitting on the end of the pew, her daddy beside her.  Half way through the opening hymn, she heard someone coming up the center aisle, whistling the hymn tune instead of singing.  Dropping her head forward, behind the woman standing in front of her, Maggie gave a quick glance over her shoulder to see who was whistling.  A smile starting at the sight of Abraham Ford stopping next to their pew.  With a little half shuffle, she scooted closer to her daddy.  Making room for him. 

The service ending, Abraham Ford walked out next to Maggie.  Ignoring his old friend, Herschel.  Annette inviting him back to the house for dinner.  Which he quickly accepted.  Soon he was seated next to Maggie at the family dining room table.  Chatting up her daddy, while he loaded his plate with fried chicken and biscuits. 

The meal ended, dishes washed and put away, Abraham suggested perhaps Maggie would like to take a walk with him.  _He’s clean.  Polite, sort of.  For an old guy, he’s not awful to look at.  His mustache is trimmed._ Maggie accepted, and they headed out across the grass.  Maggie carefully steering them clear of the barn, and the hayloft.  Instead heading down the long curving drive towards the road.  The two of them walking along in silence for several minutes. 

Then, Abraham’s rough hand abruptly grabbed her hand.  Her breath catching in her throat a little, Maggie felt her back tensing.  Take a couple more steps, she tripped over a piece of grass, stumbling forward.  Arms flailing, Maggie struggled to stay on her feet.  Abraham caught her.  His hand tightening around hers at just the right moment.  His other hand grabbing her arm and holding on until she was solidly back on her feet. 

Exhaling, Abraham relaxed his grip.  “Are you…”  His voice gruff.

Pulling free, Maggie smoothed her skirt.  One hand catching on her tiny tummy for a second.  “Thank you.  That was…” 

“Yeah.”  That single word coming out like a low rumble, Maggie felt his eyes on her.  Lips pursed, she looked down at the ground, incapable of moving.  Abraham cleared his throat.  “You know, I was married.  Had a family.  A daughter and a son.  It wasn’t perfect, but we were working on it.”

“Abraham, you don’t have to tell me.  It’s…”  _What is wrong with him._  

“You should know.”  Undeterred, Abraham persisted.  “A couple years ago, we were on our way home from a goat rodeo.”  Maggie felt his eyes on her, but couldn’t make herself look up.  “I’d had a few beers to many.  Ellen was driving.”

 _This is going to be bad._  “Uh huh.”  Her hand reaching out to his, holding his much larger hand in her soft, petite one.  Letting her finger trace along his short, ragged fingernails.

Abraham sniffed.  His free hand going to his nose for a moment.  “Drunk driver crossed the center line.  Hit her head on.  Should have been me driving.  If I hadn’t been drinking, maybe I could have swerved, done something.  Maybe I could have saved them.”

“Don’t.  You can’t…”  _How awful._   _Carrying that around.  Maybe if he sticks around, keeps coming to church with us, and talks to the preacher…_  

Head hanging, Abraham let out a heavy sigh.  “I lost them all in one night.  They’re gone…  And I didn’t even get a scratch.”

Maggie tightened her hand on his.  “I’m so sorry.  I can’t imagine…”  _Geez.  Somedays I can barely get out of bed, and I have my baby and Glenn is…  Alive.  Somewhere._

Abraham pulled Maggie’s hand to his face, pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles, then holding it against his chest.  Their eyes meeting, he gave her a small smile.  “Yeah, well time moves on.  And now…  Your dad told me.  Said you got some Chinese yeast risin’." 

 _Chinese yeast?  What’s he talking about?  Chinese…  Oh_.  “Korean.”  Blinking back the tears that threatened to swamp her. 

Snorting, the start of a smile forming.  “Yeah, Korean.  I know you don’t love me, and I ain’t going to lie and say I love you.  But, there’s a lot a Korean ankle biters on base now.  They’re bringing them over for adoption.  We could move into a house off base until you pop.  Wait a month or two, and then move into base housing.  No one would have to know you had…”

_A Korean baby._

“…can’t cook for shit.  And my house stinks.  But I earn a fair living, and I’ll give the kid a name.  I know it ain’t perfect.  It ain’t what you always thought you’d get, or what you wanted, but…”

 _I can keep my baby_.  “I’ll marry you Abraham.”

“…let me save you.  And we can negotiate the sex.  I won’t run around, but I expect twice a week, at least.  And…”

“Abraham, I said yes.”

“Yeah?”  His grin returning, head starting to nod.  “Well butter my ass and call me a biscuit.  Hot damn.  Come here.”  For the first time, Abraham was pulling her into himself.  Pressing his lips against hers, his mustache rubbing against her face.  And it wasn’t horrible.  It wasn’t Glenn, but it wasn’t horrible.

Friday morning, Maggie officially withdrew from school.  That afternoon, with her parents and Beth in attendance, she married Abraham in the church parlor.  Two hours later, they left for Texas in his red pick-up.

As they pulled away, Maggie didn’t see Annette wiping a tear from her eye.  Or her daddy pull a letter from the mailbox.  Addressed to her.  With a return address from Detroit, MI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me a little longer, please.  
> Remember, it’s 1951. Where, unwed teens did not keep their babies.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short mid-week post. Enjoy.

December 1, 1951

Dear Mama and Daddy,  
I can’t believe it’s been a month already.  I’m still not used to saying Maggie Ford.  _Because it should be Maggie Rhee._   I probably shouldn’t ask, but have you heard from Glenn?  _Is he trying to contact me?_

We finally rented a house last week.  It’s small but furnished.  And the kitchen is nice.  You can’t imagine how good it feels to cook again.  And there’s room for a garden next summer.  _For a pomegranate bush and…_  

I wish I could come home for Christmas, but it looks like that won’t work out.  _Abraham says it’s too expensive and takes too long for me to come home on the bus._

I love you both.  
Your daughter, Margaret

.

February 14, 1952

Dear Lori,  
Happy Valentine’s Day.  I hope you and Rick did something fun to celebrate.  _I wonder what Glenn did.  Wish we had done it together._

Are you still living in his parent’s basement?  That has to really stink.  But, it won’t be much longer.  After Rick graduates you’ll probably be able to get your own place.  _I would move into Glenn’s mother’s house right now if I could.  Why hasn’t he tried to find me?  I hope he’s okay._

Take care of yourself and your baby.  Write when you can.  I miss you  
Best friends forever.  
Maggie

.

May 4, 1952

Dear Mama,  
How are you?  I’m fine.  Just hot.  It’s already hotter than Georgia.  No matter what I do, I’m constantly sitting in a puddle of my own sweat.  And it’s only May.  Yuck.  _Gosh I miss Georgia_.  _And being thin.  And in control of my own body.  I feel like a big blimp.  And I’m sick of being called Tank, Cakey Face, and Moo._

Abraham helped me plant some flowers outside last week.  _He planted, I directed_.  Pansies and petunias.  Maybe you can come and visit me, and see how cute our house is.  _I’ve been here six months, why won’t you come see me?  I’m going to have a baby.  And I feel so alone._

Just one more month before the baby comes.  Abraham is very caring and supportive.  _I’m definitely going to hell for lying.  After those three beers last night, I’m lucky he didn’t rip my clothes off.  Guess I can’t complain, he’s stuck with my rule about no sex until after the baby is born.  But I’m not going to be able to hold him off much longer._ He even fixes dinner. _Thinks he can trade it for sex.  Ha!_

Give Daddy a hug for me.  
I miss you and I love you both.   
Your daughter, Margaret

.

June 6, 1952

Hi Lori,  
Gosh I miss talking to you.  I wish I could have been there when Carl was born, the picture you sent is so cute.  He looks like a little Rick.  Maybe I’ll have a girl and when they grow up they’ll get married.  _Unless she looks like Glenn._

I’m getting nervous about having the baby.  Did it hurt?  How long were you in the hospital?  Did your baby belly go away as soon as he was born?  _What if something goes wrong?  I don’t even know how to put a diaper on.  I wish my mama was here_. 

Doctor says I only have two or three weeks left.  I can’t wait to hold my baby.  But then I’ll have to figure something else out with Abraham.  Bad enough that I’ve had to use my hands on him.  _If I keep putting off sex, he’s really going to push for me to give him a blowjob.  Sounds so gross._

Have you talked to my folks?  Did they mention Glenn?  _They keep saying they haven’t heard from him, but I don’t know if I believe them_.  I know you think I should forget him, but I can’t.  We are meant to be together.  _I know he’ll come back for me, for us._

Best friends forever.   
Maggie

.

October 14, 1952

Hi Mama,  
When are you coming to see us?  Bobby is getting so big, he weighs 14 pounds already.  I took him to the pediatrician yesterday.  Dr. Carson says he’s perfect.  _He looks just like Glenn, of course he’s perfect._  

Have you heard from Glenn?   _I need him, his son needs him_.  I miss you, please come and see me.  Abraham won’t mind.  _Long as the house is clean and dinner is waiting when he gets home._

Give Daddy a hug for me.  
I love you both.  
Your daughter, Margaret

.

December 15, 1952

Dear Beth,  
How’s my favorite sister?  I still can’t believe you’re a Junior already.  Have you gotten your drivers license yet?  Do you have a boyfriend?  Remember what I told you – keep your shirt on and your skirt down!  You don’t want to end up like me _.  Pregnant._   _And married to the wrong man._ Don’t let up on your school work. 

I wish I could come home for Christmas.  _But Abraham won’t let me.  He’s afraid I won’t come back._   But it would be too hard traveling that far on the bus with Bobby.  He’s sitting up by himself now.  _I wish Glenn could see him.  He looks so much like his daddy._

Tell everyone Merry Christmas for me.  
I love you, sis.  Be safe.  
Maggie 

.

June 14, 1953

Hi Lori,  
I was really excited to get your letter yesterday.  Thanks for the picture you sent.  Carl looks so happy eating his birthday cake.  Holy smokes, one year old already.  And what a little cutie.  Bobby is walking now.  _When I hold his hand_.  He calls Abraham Papa.  _Because Glenn is his daddy_.

I can’t believe Rick got hired as a Sheriff’s Deputy already.  And has started his training.  That is super exciting.  You’ll be moving into your own house in no time. 

You can tell Rick that Abraham started teaching me to shoot.  A couple times, when we were off the base, someone said something ugly about Bobby.  _How can anyone be that way with a little baby?_ And it scared me.  So, he got me a cute little gun, and said I should always carry it so I can protect myself.  _Wish I would have had it that night One Eye trapped me in the bathroom at T-Dogs.  Maybe I’d be married to Glenn now._

I know I shouldn’t ask, but do you think Rick could drive out to where T-Dog’s BBQ was.  And see if he can find T-Dog or Lucy.  She was one of the girls I knew.  I just want to know they’re okay.  _And if they’ve heard from Glenn._   _Every time I look at Bobby, I see Glenn.  I miss him so much._  

Maybe I’ll be able to bring Bobby home for a visit soon and we can spend an afternoon together. 

I miss you like crazy.  
Best friends forever.  
Maggie

. 

September 7, 1953

Dear Lucy,  
Oh my gosh, I thought my heart would burst when I got your letter.  It was so good to hear from you.  I’m glad you’re all okay and T got his place re-built.  _It’s my fault it burned, I should have been there to help make it right._ And One Eye is in jail for starting the fire.  _I never expected to hear that._ I guess he made too many people mad and somebody ratted him out.

Has anyone heard from Glenn?  _Is he safe?  Has he tried to find me?_

I’m trying to get back this Christmas for a couple weeks.  If I do, I’ll write to you first, and then come out.  I miss you all.  Even Big Tiny.  Please tell everyone I said hello. 

Your friend,  
Maggie

.

December 10, 1953

Hi Mama,  
How are you?  _I miss Glenn so much, it makes my heart hurt.  I think about him every day.  And wish he could see his son, how big he’s getting._ We are well. 

I’m sorry I can’t come home for Christmas.  Abraham is worried about me traveling alone with Bobby.  _And he won’t pay for a bus ticket_. 

Why don’t you and Daddy bring Beth, and come see us.  You and Daddy can have our room, while we sleep in Bobby’s room.  _On a blow up mattress_.  And Beth would be cozy on the sofa.  It isn’t as big as the farm, but we have enough room.  And this year Abraham promised we could get a real tree.  _And some decorations._  

Give Daddy a hug for me.   
I love you both.   
Your daughter, Margaret

.

May 29, 1954

Hi Beth,  
Guess what.  I’m coming home next week for your graduation.  _No way am I missing this_.  I am super excited to see you.  And for you to meet your nephew.  _He looks just like Glenn_.  Our bus gets in middle of the night Tuesday.  When you get up Wednesday morning, we’ll be there. 

Mama said you have a new boyfriend.  That he rides a motorcycle.  Don’t forget what I told you, keep your skirt down.  And your legs crossed!  After I meet him, I’ll let you know if I approve.  Ha ha.  _If you like him, I like him._  

I love you sis, be safe.  
Maggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our girl is coming home.
> 
> First Long Distance call was made on November 11, 1951. A five minute, cross country call cost $5.00 in 1952, which would be $46.51 in 2018.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Beth's graduation and Maggie is on her way home for a visit after being gone for almost three years.

Tuesday morning, just after 6, Abraham drove Maggie and Bobby to the Greyhound bus station.  Half growling the whole way.  Sitting next to the passenger door, Bobby in her lap, Maggie watched him from the corner of her eyes.  His mouth pulled down in a long frown. 

 _Can’t leave with him all tied up like this_.  A block from the station, Maggie reached across the space separating them.  Catching his hand, she pulled it from the steering wheel, into her chest.  Between her and Bobby.  “Hey.  I’m only going to be gone a week and half of that will be…”  Their eyes meeting in the rear view mirror.

“Papa, Papa.”  Bobby kicked into her ribs, scratching at her hair and face.  Trying to get to Abraham. 

Pulling into the parking lot behind the Greyhound station, Abraham ruffled Bobby’s black hair.  “Little man, you be good for your Ma.  You hear me.”  His big hand cupping the boy’s cheek.  Looking up at Maggie, a reluctant half smile creeping across his face.  “Be careful.  Watch him, Mags.  I’d drive you, but…”

Maggie nodded.  “I know.  You’re on duty.  We’ll be okay.”  _I just want to see my mama.  Let her meet her grandson.  Find out if anyone has heard from Glenn._ Leaning across the bench, she pressed her lips to his, for a short, chaste kiss.  Abraham’s hand curling around her upper arm, refusing to let her sit back up. 

His face still close to hers, in a low rasp.  “You got your gun?  Loaded?  Where you can get at it quick?” 

Nodding, a smile starting.  “Yes, it’s packed and loaded.  Right inside my purse.” 

“Hmm.”  Relaxing his grip, he let out a low rumble from deep inside his chest.  Both of them sitting up straighter.  Bobby managing to pull out a few strands of Abraham’s coarse red hair.  Waving them in front of his face, like a prize.  “People see him, it’s not like on the base.”

 _Worrywart_.  “I know.  I’ll be careful.”  _That’s why I let you teach me to shoot, why I carry the darn thing.  I’d die before I let anything happen to my baby_. 

A crease growing between his eyebrows, Abraham looked like he was ready to let out another string of warnings, when a bus rolled into the station behind them.  Circling around to the front of the building.  With a quick look at Maggie, Abraham was out of the truck.  Grabbing her bag from the back of the truck and opening the passenger door for her.  Silently shepherding her and Bobby into the station.  Standing with them until Maggie gave her tickets to the driver.  Watching as she climbed the steps into the bus.  Then backing up to stand alongside of the building.  A few minutes later, Maggie saw him waving as the bus backed up.  _I wonder if he can see us._   With a tight smile, she raised her hand, and Bobby’s, in a half-hearted wave.  Until the bus pulled away and he disappeared from sight.

_I’m going home.  Finally._

The bus ride from Austin to Atlanta took just over 20 hours.  At every stop people got on and off, making the bus fuller and emptier.  At the first stop, Maggie moved back to the long seat along the very back.  The on board toilet was across from it, but it was three seats together.  Giving her a little more room for the two of them.  Spreading a small blanket, she laid Bobby down on the seat next to her.  Softly humming and stroking his hair, as he found his thumb.  Smiling to herself, at how quickly he drifted off to sleep.  

It was after 3 am Wednesday morning when the bus began making its way through downtown Atlanta.  Maggie sat by the window, her arms aching, Bobby nestled against her chest.  Staring out, looking for her father.  A mantra of _almost, almost, almost_ , had been playing in her head for the last hour. 

Finally, rounding a corner she spotted the sign for the terminal.  Her eyes flooding, tears streaking her cheeks, she pressed little kisses into Bobby’s hair.  Whispering, “We’re home Bobby, we’re home.”

The bus slowing to pull into the terminal, Maggie shoved Bobby’s things into her oversized diaper bag.  Quickly running a brush through her hair, she stuffed her purse in the bag.  Getting everything collected just as the bus came to a complete stop.  Holding Bobby close, she stared out into the darkness.  Willing her daddy to come into view.  But, nose pressed to the window, she didn’t see anyone she recognized. 

Sighing, she waited for the last call before standing.  Taking a quick glance at her watch, _Twenty minutes late getting in_.  Pressing one more kiss to the top of her son’s head, to calm herself.  Slowly making her way to the front of the bus.  Trying unsuccessfully to keep the diaper from banging against the back of every single seat.  Mumbling a steady stream of, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”  _Same thing I should be saying to my daddy.  I hope he’s here, I didn’t get a letter back from Mama saying they would pick me up or anything.  He’s never once written.  Bus is so late, maybe he left._

Reaching the front of the bus, Maggie grabbed the hand rail with one hand.  Squeezing her eyes closed for a moment, she sucked in a deep, ragged breath.  Her arm tightening around Bobby.  “This is it, baby.”  Eyes opening, her left foot moving to take the first of the four steps down.  The driver reaching for her hand to help her.  She forced a thin, hesitant smile of gratitude. 

Carefully loosening her hand from the railing, she was startled to see the bus driver shouldered away from the bottom step.  Her Daddy taking his place.  His foot on the bottom step.  One warm, solid hand closing around hers, his other taking the large diaper bag from where it hung from her wrist.

Eyes wide, Maggie breathed out.  “Daddy.”  Her feet lighter, she hurried down the last three steps.  Slinging the heavy diaper bag over his shoulder, her daddy carefully bussed her cheek.  “Hello Margaret.  It’s good to see you.”  Awkwardly patting Bobby’s back. 

Stepping up from behind Herschel, tears sliding down her cheeks, Annette took the sleepy toddler from Maggie.  Covering his face with kisses.  She mumbled against his skin, “Hello sweetheart.  Look at you, my wonderful boy.  Gamma loves you so, so, so much.”  With a sigh, Maggie wrapped them both in a hug, her tears mixing with her mama’s.  Bobby’s soft hand brushing the sides of their faces.  While Herschel made his way to the side of the bus, claiming her suitcase.

Forty minutes later, Maggie was stretched out on her childhood bed, fully dressed except for her shoes.  Annette lying next to her.  Bobby cuddled between them.  Sucking his thumb, one hand fisting the front of Maggie’s blouse.  Since coming down the bus steps, Annette had refused to let either of them out of her sight. 

“I’m so glad you’re home.  I’ve missed you.  And your son.  Margaret.  He’s perfect.”  Annette’s hand lightly resting on Maggie’ elbow.

“Mama.”  Maggie strained to keep her eyes open.  “I missed you too, but I have to rest a little.  I was afraid to sleep on the bus.”  _Had to watch him, protect him_.

Annette squeezed her arm.  “I know.  It’s late.  We’ll talk…”  Her words fading as Maggie drifted off to sleep. 

~:~

It was the light hitting her face that woke her up.  Groaning, Maggie dug the heels of her hands into her eyes.  Stretching, she blinked her eyes open.  Looking around her childhood bedroom, her breath catching.  _Bobby.  Where is he_.  Rolling off the bed, she sprinted out the door, down the hall.  Skimming down the steep stairs, muscle memory kicking in as she hung onto the curved bottom of the railing.  Using it as leverage to swing around the corner and start for the kitchen.  

“Mama, do you…”  Skidding to a stop at the edge of the kitchen.  Spotting Bobby sitting on the floor, poking at a couple metal pots with a wooden spoon.  Babbling.  Beth beside him, sitting on her knees.  Looking up at Maggie, a wide smile splitting her face.  Annette hovering behind both of them.

Her voice quiet.  “Margaret.  He is…”  Annette started.

Bobby’s head going back. The wooden spoon clattering to the floor.  “Mama.  Mama.  Mama.”  His hands reaching, his fingers curling in and out of tiny fists.

Her breath coming out in a rush of relief, Maggie scooped her son from the floor.  “Hey Baby Boy, are you having fun with Aunt Beth and Gamma?  Huh?”  Brushing her nose against the squirming toddler’s forehead.  “Did you eat?  Are you hungry?”  Looking over his head to her mama.  “What time is it?  How long did I…”

Annette crossed the kitchen to drape an arm around Maggie’s back, her other hand combing through Bobby’s soft black hair.  “He’s perfect.  So beautiful, and so good.”  Looking at her daughter, with a sad smile.  “You must have been exhausted.  You slept five hours.  I kept…”

“Five…  What time is it?  When did…”  Her eyes widening, a rush of competing thoughts jumbled Maggie’s brain and her speech. 

Annette gently encouraging her, together they walked out to the dining room table.  Maggie grinning at the sight of an old wooden high chair sitting between her and her mama’s seat.  “Remember this?  It’s been in the basement since Elizabeth outgrew it.  Your daddy brought it up last week, as soon as we heard you were coming home for graduation.”

Running one hand over the back of the seat.  _I haven’t seen this in years_.  Maggie looked up at her mama.  Waiting.

“It’s clean, I scrubbed it myself.”  Annette took Bobby from her daughter.  Bouncing him on her hip, while he chewed on a bit of her hair.  “You were so sound asleep.  When I heard Bobby start making noise, I went in and got him.  He’s had a bath, ate a banana and cereal for breakfast.  And his Aunt Beth gave him some Ritz crackers.”

Maggie’s relief evident on her face.  “Thank you.”  _Still being my mama._

“You know, I’m sure Elizabeth would be happy to take him out in the front yard for some sunshine while we sit and visit.  She asked earlier, but I didn’t want to take him too far without your permission.”  Annette’s head tipping to the side, she carefully pulled her hair free from Bobby’s grasp.

A hot tear escaping, Maggie swiped at her cheek.  “I love you, Mama.”

“I know.  I love you, too.  And this wonderful boy of yours.”

“Eww.  You guys getting all mushy in here.  Come on Bobby,” Beth took him from Annette’s arms.  Setting him on the floor, holding his hand they started walking towards the front door.  “We’re going out to go play in the grass.  There’s all kinds of interesting bugs out there.”

“Beth.”  Maggie’s voice and eyes stretching at her sisters implied suggestion.

Smirking, Beth continued to the front door.  Calling back over her shoulder.  “Don’t worry, I won’t let him eat any.”  The screen door slamming closed against the door frame.

With a sigh, Maggie sank into what had always been her regular seat.  _Is this still my place at the table.  Or don’t I have a place anymore.  Must be mine, it puts the high chair between me and Mama_.  Annette walked back into the dining room carrying two glasses of tea.  Pulling the high chair back away from the table a couple inches, before settling into her chair at the end of the table. 

Maggie sipped her tea.  “Mmm.  One more thing I’ve missed the past couple of years.  It’s so good to be home.”

Annette’s eyes shining.  “I was starting to think I would never see you again, or get to meet my grandson.”

“You could have come to Texas to visit me.  I thought you’d come out when Bobby was born.”  _I really needed you then_. 

Nodding, Annette blinked several times.  “I wanted to.  But, your daddy didn’t think it would be a good idea.”

“Ugh.”  Maggie’s eyes rolling.  “What does daddy know about having babies?  Men are worthless when…”

Annette’s hand raising, to still her daughter.  “Daddy wanted to give you and Abraham time to get to know each other.  He was sure that once you were away from…  From here, that you would grow to love him.”

Shrugging her shoulders, Maggie looked down at the table.  “I care about him.  He’s good to me, and Bobby.  But,” raising her eyes to look directly at her mama.  “I will never love him.”

“Margaret, you don’t…”

“No Mama, I do know.  I will Never love him.  And, I think he still loves his dead wife.  Don’t get me wrong, he’s a good provider.  He’s very protective of Bobby.  And me.  But it’s out of duty and pride, not love.” 

Sitting silently, Annette’s lips tightened into a thin line.

Maggie watched the sweat from her glass begin to pool on the table.  Causing her glass to slide slightly to the right.  “Do you remember the last time we sat together like this, just the two of us?  You were trying to get me to go stay with Aunt Eleanor.  Remember that?”  _Why did I bring that up.  I should leave it be, I didn’t go and I have my son._  

Her head sinking, Annette seemed focused on a spot on the table.  Her hands laying on the table in front of her.  “Yes.  That was the day Abraham stopped by.  One week before you married him.”

 _She does remember_.  “Was that the goal all along?  Get me to…”  _Did they plan that?  Was she trying to scare me into marrying him?_

“Margaret.  I saw how you talked about Glenn, how you looked at him.  How he looked at you.  When he disappeared and you didn’t hear from him...”  Looking up at her daughter, Annette’s hand closed around Maggie’s wrist.  “You know I love you.  All I have ever wanted, all we ever wanted, was for you to be happy.”

Straightening in her seat, Maggie felt her shoulders stiffen.  “So, you set me up.  Inviting Abraham over, then talking about sending me away.  And, having to give up my baby.”

“No, we…  Your daddy knew Abraham was lonely.”  Annette’s tone neutral, her words measured.  “He didn’t know Abraham would ask you to marry him.”

Snorting.  “But he was hoping he would, wasn’t he.  Did you know he was going to be here when I got home, Mama?”  _How could you do that to me?  You knew how I felt about Glenn.  Why don’t you just call it what it was, an arranged marriage._

“Your daddy wanted to give you an alternative, to giving up your…  Keeping Bobby without being married simply wasn’t possible.  You know that.”  Annette’s hand tightened around Maggie’s wrist.  “Your daddy knew Abraham was an honorable man, that he would treat you with respect.  He thought all you needed was a little time.”

 _I need a drink.  Then I’m gonna strangle my daddy.  How could he._   Maggie huffed out a sharp breath.  “It takes more than time for people to fall in love.”   _There isn’t enough time in the world_ _._

“I know.  But you have Bobby.”  Annette pushed back in her chair.  Rubbing Maggie’s shoulder.  “Come on, let’s go outside.  Have you taught him Ring Around The Rosie yet?”

Taking care of Bobby and spending time with her mama and Beth, the day passed quickly.  Suddenly it was time to get ready for Beth’s graduation.  Maggie gave Bobby a quick bath, before showering herself.  Wearing a green plaid dress, which wasn’t too form fitting, she hurried down the stairs to the parlor.  Where her mama was playing Peek-A-Boo with Bobby.  The sound of his giggles filling the old farm house.

Taking him from her mama, Maggie started for the front door.  Bobby clinging to her hand, and hop skipping beside her.  Reaching the porch, they found Beth waiting for them to come out.  Apparently lost in thought, she didn’t look or even move when the screen door slammed closed behind her.  Maggie gave her an elbow nudge to get her attention.

“What are you thinking about, sis?  Mr. Motorcycle and Leather?”  Pleased with the blinding red flush that rapidly spread across Beth’s face.  And neck.  Down her arms, and that was as far as Maggie wanted to see.

“What?  No.  Well, maybe.  Don’t tell….”

“I don’t have to.  Your moony face gives it away.” 

Beth exaggeratedly rolling her eyes.  Letting out a too loud, too pained sigh, to be genuine.  “Can we just go to the graduation?  Please?”

“Up Aunt Beff, up.”  Bobby’s fingers grabbing at the bottom edge of Beth’s skirt, he reached for his aunt.  Giving her a wide, slobbery smile.

“Aw, how do you say no to that, Aunt Beff?”  Maggie’s voice light and playful.  _Can’t believe how fast he’s gotten comfortable with them.  Maybe tomorrow I can leave him here and drive out to T-Dogs._

With a rumble, Herschel pulled the old sedan around to the front of the house.  Exchanging glances, Maggie followed her mama out to the car.  Bobby leaning over Beth’s back waving at her.  Happily pulling Beth’s hair.

Sitting on the backless, wooden bleacher in the stuffy gym, Maggie’s hair stuck to the side of her face.  As they waited for the graduation ceremony to begin.  Slowly pulling crackers from her purse.  To let Bobby chew on.  Flicking the smushy crumbs from his cheeks.

The energetic waving of her mama drawing her attention, Maggie spotted a man, with dark, little too long hair to not be greased back, climbing the bleachers.  _Oh.  That must be Beth’s guy.  And he’s coming up here, to sit with us._ “You must be the wonderful Daryl that my sister can't stop talking about.”

His voice a low rasp, from too many cigarettes.  “Don’t know about… You’re Maggie.  An’ Bobby.”

 _So, he knows who we are.  Beth must have talked about us, too_.  Conversation continued between and around them for a couple minutes.

Then he was sitting next to her, with a sort of non-smile smile.  _Good.  Now I can check him out_.  _See if he’s good enough for Beth._ Looking at Bobby.  Who seemed fascinated with him.  Stretching to pull his hair and stick a spitty, cracker covered finger in his ear. 

Glancing at Maggie first, he ran a finger along Bobby’s cheek.  “Hey Sport.  You’re a… Good lookin’ boy.”

Maggie didn’t try to contain her pride in Bobby.  Her back straightening, chin raising, grinning a big goofy grin at Daryl.  Before kissing the top of her sons head.  _Not judging or turning his nose up, I like him._ Before she could say anything, the lights in the gym flashed three times, signaling the start of the graduation ceremony. 

An hour and a half later, graduation finally over, the family traipsed outside.  To wait for Beth.  Finally free from the confines of his mama’s lap, all Bobby wanted to do was run.  Leading to a robust game of catch me, catch me with his mama and gamma on the front lawn of the high school.  With Bobby being the clear winner. 

Slowing to catch her breath, Maggie spotted her daddy and Daryl talking at the edge of the yard.  _Wonder what he’s telling my daddy?  Or asking him.  Hmmm_.  Then Beth was running towards them, carrying her green graduation gown and diploma.  Going directly to where Daryl was standing.  Disappearing behind him, as he turned.  Only her petite hands were visible, clutching his shoulder and the back of his neck.  Her ears straining, Maggie heard low rumblings from them, as they shared intimate secrets.  Following her mama and Bobby, to where they were standing, Maggie felt an ache growing in the pit of her stomach. 

After a few minutes of everyone hugging and congratulating Beth on graduating from high school, they were ready to leave for home.  And enjoy some homemade peach ice cream.  Standing next to her daddy’s old green sedan, head lowered, Maggie silently watched her sister with Daryl.  Standing next to his motorcycle.  _Daddy lets her ride around on that with him?  He’s getting soft._   She saw Daryl place his helmet on Beth’s head, tightening the strap.  Draping his leather jacket around her shoulders.  _Where are you, Glenn?  Why haven’t you written?_   Holding on to Beth’s hand, helping her to climb on behind him. 

Arriving back at the farm, Maggie found herself clinging to her son tighter than necessary.  She could hardly stand seeing Beth and Daryl together.  She didn’t miss how they were constantly touching each other.  Thinking they were being sneaky, and that no one noticed.  Maggie did.  She saw how they were always aware of where the other was.  _Does mama see that, how they are?_   She didn’t miss Beth whispering “I love you” to Daryl, or that he whispered back “me too”.  She really wanted to be super happy for Beth, but it sort of tore her up.  Making her miss Glenn even more.  _Maybe you’ll get the happily ever after I thought I’d have._   So she was grateful she could make an excuse about needing to put Bobby to bed, so she could go inside.  Upstairs.  To lay him down.  Then, telling herself she was checking the weather, she looked out her window.  Not turning away when she saw Daryl and Beth standing together out by his bike.  Holding each other.  Daryl dusting kisses down the side of Beth face.  His hands on her back, and in her hair.  _Glenn used to hold me like that._   And the ache in the pit of her stomach came roaring back. 

~:~

Thursday morning, after breakfast, Maggie and Annette danced around the kitchen to The Hokey Pokey and The Bunny Hop, with Bobby.  Until he was laying on the floor laughing.  Beth rolled her eyes at the both of them, before she “rescued Bobby from the craziness”.  Taking him outside to play Patty Cake. 

Maggie waited until Beth and Bobby had disappeared from sight.  Turning back to her mother, she asked.  “Mama, can I use the car for a little bit.  Please.” 

Annette’s forehead wrinkling.  “Well, you just got here yesterday.  We’ve hardly had a chance to talk.”

“I know.  I won’t be gone long, I just want to drive into town and see Lori.  Show off Bobby a little.”  Maggie smiled at her mother.  _See what she’s been up to.  See her new house, I still can’t believe they bought a house just four doors down from his parents.  Thought Lori was smarter than that._  

Picking up the empty coffee cups from the dining room table, Annette headed into the kitchen.  Maggie practically walking on her heels.  With the cups in the sink, Annette turned back around to face her daughter.  “Well, I suppose it would be alright.  I don’t think Herschel has any place he needs to go this afternoon.” 

Giving her mama a quick kiss on the cheek, Maggie raced upstairs.  Throwing a few things into the diaper bag.  Checking her purse, and everything that was in it, she was back downstairs in just a few minutes.  Hand out, waiting for her mama to hand her the keys to the old green sedan.  Eager to be on her way.  “Thanks Mama.  Don’t worry, I’ll be careful driving.”

Annette followed Maggie out the front door.  “You keep an eye on Bobby.  Are you sure you want to take him?  I don’t mind watching him.  He’s…”

“Don’t worry Mama, I won’t let him out of my sight.”  _I’ve seen what jerks people can be._ “He’s used to riding in the car with me.  I take him to the grocery store and laundromat every week.”  _And if he gets too wild, I just pull over and rub a little whiskey on his gums to help him relax._  

Twenty minutes later she was carefully pulling into the end of Lori and Rick’s driveway.  Lori throwing the screen door open.  Walking out onto the concrete pad that served as a porch.  A toddler clinging to her pants.  Both of them waving.

Jumping from the car, Maggie helped Bobby out, then she hurried towards the porch.  Holding Bobby in one arm, she hugged Lori with the other.  Gushing, “Gosh I’ve missed you!”   _How are you so skinny after having a baby?  You look like a rail.  Wonder if Glenn will like my new curves.  And stuff._  

“I’ve missed you too.  Come on, we can sit out back.”  Opening the screen door, Lori ushered her inside.  Walking through to the kitchen, she filled two glasses with sweet tea and a two sippy cups with Kool-Aid.  Before they headed outside.  The backyard was fully fenced, with plenty of grass, shade, and a sandbox with big trucks in it.  Lori and Maggie sank down into folding chairs, to watch Bobby and Carl crawl around in the sand.  Side by side.  Both of them making “rrrhh rrrhh” noises.

“Cute house.  You guys bought it?  Lucky you, your own house already.”  _And just four doors down from Rick’s parents._   _So much for privacy._   _Might as well have just stayed in their basement, you’d have saved a lot of money.  And wouldn’t have to cook or clean near as much_. 

“Thanks, we were really lucky to get it.  Rick wouldn’t want me to tell you this, but his folks helped us with the down payment.”

_Not controlling much, are they._

“How about you?  Are you still living on base?  And, Abraham.  How are you two doing?

“Abraham is…  Abraham.”  Maggie gave her a long look from the corner of her eyes.  _I’m not telling you anything else about him_.  "He’s great.  He’s a hard worker, a good provider, he’s dependable.”  _But I don’t get goosebumps when he says my name.  Or kisses the side of my neck.  I never think about him when we aren’t together._ “He’s a good man.” _But I don’t love him, and I never will_.  “Base housing isn’t perfect, but it’s so cheap.  We’re saving to buy something of our own.”  _Nope, not telling you anything.  Now that I’m not around, who knows who you tell your gossip to_.  “Carl is adorable.  He looks just like Rick.  I bet his daddy’s proud.”

Lori took a long sip of her tea.  “Um hmm.  He is.  And Bobby…  His eyes are…”  Sinking lower in her seat, Lori fussed with her sunglasses.  “Bobby is really cute, he is.  But he looks…”

“Korean.  I know.”  Maggie stiffened.  _Do I need to get my gun.  You talk ugly about my son, or Glenn, and I’m leaving._

“Korean.”  Lori swallowed, her tongue coming out to swipe along her lower lip.  “Does that mean…”

Forcing the corners of her mouth up, in what didn’t look at all like a smile.  “Glenn’s Korean.”

“That’s why you would never let me meet him.”

 _That look, I don’t like it_.  “There are a lot of war babies on base.  Bobby fits right in.”  _You skinny, snotty, judgmental...  Wish I had never said Glenn’s name to you.  Ugh.  Daddy was right about some people leaving Jesus at church._

Ten minutes later, Maggie was dusting the sand off Bobby’s britches, before loading him in the back of the car.  Waving at Lori and Carl, she backed out of the driveway.  Mumbling under her breath, “Not coming back here.  Nope, nope, nope.  You’re not who I thought you were.”  _What if I was wrong about Glenn, too.  No, I wasn’t.  Was I?  You said you loved me.  We were going to be together forever.  So, why haven’t you written me._

Pulling up to the corner of Main Street, Maggie planned to turn left towards the farm.  At the last minute, she turned right.  Heading out of town.  Past the five and dime, to the turn off that went to T-Dogs BBQ.

The drive was shorter than she remembered.  Thankfully, Bobby fell asleep on the backseat as soon as the car started moving.  _All that sunshine really tired him out._  The closer Maggie got to where she remembered T-Dogs being, the harder it got to breathe.  Until finally, she was pulling into the parking lot, sure she was going to pass out.  She could hardly catch her breath at all.  Her chest tightening.  Maggie glanced around the hard clay parking lot, vaguely wondering if she would see Glenn’s mother’s car.  Exhaling softly, when the only car she recognized was T-Dog’s.  Her fingers tightening around the steering wheel, her head tipping forward to rest against it.   _What is wrong with me?  Coming all the way out here.  Like he might be just hanging around.  Waiting for me to show up.  This is ridiculous, I’m going…_

Jumping at a tap on the driver’s side window.  Startled, Maggie let out a squeal, then abruptly quieted.  A smile growing at the sight of Big Tiny hulking outside her window.  Turning the engine off, Maggie opened her door and climbed out.  “Tiny, you surprised me.  I’m so glad to see you.”

Tiny shuffled and nodded.  “Hey Miss Maggie.  Almos’ didn’t know it was you.  ‘Cept, you’re the only white woman ever been out here.”

Folding her arms across her chest, Maggie beamed at him.  “I missed you, too.  Is T around?”

“Uh huh.  Inside.”  His eyes flicking to her hair for a second, before he turned and headed for the door. 

Maggie scrambled to grab her purse and pick up Bobby, who was still sleeping in the back seat.  Shushing and patting his back to sooth his unhappy little grunts at being woken up.  With Bobby gnawing at his thumb against her shoulder, Maggie headed for the door to T-Dog’s.  When she was still six feet away, the door swung open and T-Dog walked outside.  His face immediately splitting in a wide grin.

“Well bust my britches.  I thought Big Tiny was pullin’ my leg when he said you were out here, Miss Maggie.”  Holding the door open for her, he leaned in close to smile his gap tooth smile at Bobby.  Who was now holding his head up, looking around.  “Well, who do we have here?”

Still smiling, her back straight, Maggie made her way inside to stand at the bar.  T following her.  Then T, Big Tiny, and Oscar were all fussing over her and Bobby.  That they were glad to see her, and saying what a handsome boy Bobby was.  Tiny finally asking where she’d been and why she hadn’t brought him around sooner. 

“Tiny,” T-Dog got right up in his face.  “Run down and see if Lucy and the girls are around.  They’d sure like to see Miss Maggie.”  Tiny looked between Maggie and T-Dog, his mouth working like a fish.  T leaned forward against the bar, his expression tightening.  Big Tiny gave a quick nod to T-Dog and Maggie, before heading for the door.  Snorting at his retreating figure, T-Dog turned to Oscar.  “Ain’t that your beer gettin’ warm?”  Jerking his thumb in the direction of a couple beers sitting abandoned near the end of the bar.  “Go on down there and drink it.  Give Miss Maggie some room to breathe.”

Oscar grumbled something unintelligible under his breath, before pulling himself upright, away from the bar.  Putting on a swagger, Oscar made his way past them.  Mumbling.  “I’m just gonna get my beer.  He gives ya any shit, I’ll be at the end a the bar, Miss Maggie.”

T-Dog’s glare didn’t fade until Oscar was all the way down at the end of the bar, beer in hand.  Then focusing back on Maggie, his generous grin reappeared.  “Everybody misses you, and Glenn.  Mostly you.”  Chortling at his own joke.

 _Glenn_.  “Have you seen him, or heard from him?”  _Not sure I really want to know._   _Maybe he just moved on with his life, and doesn’t have room for me.  Or Bobby._   Her fingers tightening against Bobby’s thighs, until he started to squirm, tears forming in the corners on his eyes.  With a start, her fingers relaxing again, Maggie pressed a kiss to the side of his face.  “You’re fine, baby.  I’m sorry.” 

“No denying he’s Glenn’s.  Looks just like him.”  T-Dog’s voice quiet.

“T, have you seen him since…”  _What if he forgot about me.  What if I was wrong and he didn’t feel the same way I do._

Staring down at the bar for a few beats, T-Dog raised his chin.  Focusing on Maggie.  “You know he had to get out of town.  He was in trouble.  One Eye had spread tales about the two of you.  Some of those boys, they’d a hurt him bad if they got a hold of him.  But, he was back.  One time.  About six months after.  He came sneaking into town.  Out here, askin’ about you.”

 _He came for me, I knew he would.  I knew it._   “What did you…”

“I told him the truth, I hadn’t seen ya.  He said if ya came back, to tell ya that they’d been moving around a lot.  And were getting’ ready to head to Detroit.  Said when he got his mom settled, he’d write.”

 _Breathe, breathe.  He came back.  He asked about me.  He said he’d write.  I wasn’t wrong._ “Did he…”  _Please say you have a letter for me, please let there be…_

T shook his head once.  “Ain’t nothin’ since.  But, a year ago, there was a Deputy out here askin’ about him.”

 _Rick.  Can’t believe it, Lori asked him to come out.  And didn’t tell me._ “What did…”

T-Dog filled a glass with ice and soda, another one half full of water.  Sliding both of them across the counter.  “I’m fresh out of milk, so here’s a little water for him.”  Wiping his hands against the apron hanging low under his belly.  “We didn’t tell him anything.  There was nothin’ to tell.” 

“Thank you.  I have to leave in a couple days, if you…”  Before she could finish, the door flew open and Lucy, Sally, Nene, and Rae burst through the doorway in a fast moving pack.  All talking at the same time.  Surrounding Maggie and Bobby at the side of the bar.

“Where you been, Miss Maggie.”

“I didn’t believe Tiny when he said…”

“Look at that, he’s a lil’ Glenn.”

“Is that a weddin' ring, Miss Maggie?”

“Can I…”  Lucy was the first to ask, her open hands raised. 

Without hesitating, Maggie handed Bobby to her.  Bussing his cheek, murmuring near his ear.  “Bobby, this is mama’s friend Lucy.”  Then Lucy was gently bouncing him on her hip, softly talking to him.  Making him smile and giggle.

“It’s good to see all of you, too.”  Maggie walked with the girls over to a table.  Not the table she sat at with Glenn.  _Can’t sit there without him_. 

After several minutes of catching up, Maggie telling the girls about getting married.  And seeing their sympathetic nods of understanding.

“You were doin’ what ya had to do.”

“That’s right, sister had to give that baby a name.”

“He’s any kind a man, he’ll understand.” 

“You were takin’ care a business.” 

 _Taking care of business.  That’s what…  Yeah._   “Lucy, could you watch Bobby for a couple more minutes.  I need to talk to T.”  At Lucy’s happy nod, Maggie made her way back to the bar where T-Dog was going through the motions of drying glasses.  “T, I have to leave day after tomorrow.  Going back to Texas.”  _Just long enough to tell Abraham, in person, that I want a divorce.  He deserves that much._ “If you hear anything, anything at all, from Glenn.  Please, tell him I’m coming back.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maggie may be headed into some rocky territory. If she follows through with her plans, there is no guarantee she’ll find Glenn. 
> 
> The 1950's were one of the most conservative times in US history. Divorce was considered scandalous. With grounds being required to obtain a divorce.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grab a cold one and get as comfy as you can, Maggie is putting her plan into action. And not everybody likes it.

Saturday noon, Maggie and Bobby got ready to board the bus back to Austin.  Unable to hold back the tears, Maggie hugged her mama, hard.  Whispering, “I’ll be back.  Real soon.”  _Can’t go back to just being his wife, living that lie._   _Just have to convince Abraham that a divorce is the best thing for both of us._   Pulling back, she saw the confused look on Annette’s face.  As Annette began sniffing and wiping at her own tears.  Her daddy gave her a quick hug, patting Bobby’s back, mumbling, “Love you both”.  Then Maggie made her way up the stairs.  Pausing to wave to her mama, before heading down the aisle.  To the very back seat.  Hugging her son as she sat down.  _I’m sorry baby, making you take this long ride when we’re just going to turn around and come back.  We have to come right back._

It was almost 10 am Sunday morning, when the bus pulled into the Austin bus terminal.  Maggie could see Abraham’s truck from a half a block away.  Waiting her turn, she slowly made her way to the front of the bus.  Bouncing between the seats like a pinball, as she tried to keep the heavy diaper bag slamming into the back of every seat.  Bobby jabbering in her ear.  _Home again baby.  Gosh I need a nap, then a drink.  Before I tell._  

Abraham did not move to help her down the stairs.  He didn’t take the heavy, oversized diaper bag from her when she exited the bus.  He didn’t crowd in close with the rest who were picking people from the bus.  Instead, he was waiting alongside of the bus, for the luggage compartment to be opened, so he could collect their suitcase.  Maggie let Bobby slide down, to stand next to her on the sidewalk.  Holding his little hand in hers, watching Abraham as he waited for the driver to come around and start pulling out the luggage.  As the crowd thinned out, Bobby began jumping up and down, pulling and twisting against her hand, screaming.  “Papa, Papa.  Papa.  Papa.  Papa.”  Trying to get to Abraham.

Maggie’s bag in one hand, Abraham made his way to where Maggie was waiting.  Dropping the bag to scoop up Bobby.  Rubbing his nose and scratchy mustache against Bobby’s soft cheek.  “Hey Little Man, you have fun with your granny and grandpa?”  Allowing Bobby to pull his hair and rub a sticky hand over his cheek, his eyes went to Maggie.  “Glad you’re back.  Have a nice visit?”

 _He knows.  He knows I tried to find Glenn.  And I want a divorce.  Wait, how could he…  Stop being ridiculous.  He doesn’t know, does he?_ Pushing the ends of her mouth up, in a small smile.  “Yes.”  _Wish I was getting right back on that bus._   “I’ll tell you about it at home.”  _Not telling you here.  You deserve better than that_.

Arriving back on base, at their small house, Abe hauled her bag inside.  Bobby happily trailing after him.  Maggie dialed her parent’s phone number.  Listening to it ring twice before hanging up.  Letting them know she had arrived home safely.  Standing next to the phone, waiting for the return two rings.  So she knew they had heard.  Then she set about unpacking and cleaning the messes left from Abraham being home alone for a week.  While Bobby and Abraham wrestled around on the sofa and the floor.  _Should be Glenn doing that with him_.  Both of them grunting and laughing like maniacs.  Maggie fed Bobby an early dinner.  Then gave him a warm bath and tucked him into bed.  Between the travel and the horseplay, he was asleep almost before she was out the bedroom door.

Abe’s look was wolfish when she returned to the living room.  “So.  Now your back.”  With a thin, closed mouth look, Maggie skirted him, sliding into the kitchen to grab a beer from the refrigerator.  Using the bottle opener on it, she wiped the sweat from the outside with a towel.  _Coward.  Can’t put this off._   Returning to the living room, Maggie silently handed him the beer.  Then avoiding looking at where he was patting the seat next to him on the sofa, she sank into the side chair.  Tucking her skirt under her.  Perching on the edge, her hands folding in her lap. 

 _This could be bad, or not.  Maybe he already knows_.  “Abe, there’s something we need to talk about.”

Downing half the bottle in one pull, Abe let out a belch.  Then, his lips pulling up at one end.  “Yeah, Dumplin', I missed you too.”  Jerking his chin towards the bedroom, “Why don’t you go on in and…”

Her teeth grinding together. _Oh this is going to be bad._   “No, that’s not quite what I wanted to talk about.”

“You can tell me about your visit later.  First…”  And he was moving off the sofa, towards her.  His arm moving, hand out, reaching for her. 

Leaning back, her hands jerked up, palms out like shields.  “Wait.  Abe, wait.”  _I can’t._   Abraham seemed to freeze, his hands slowly dropping down to his sides.  His eyes, _they’re so blue, icy.  Why didn’t I ever notice that before_?  Slowly freezing over.  “Please, sit down.” 

Taking a step back.  His eyes seeming to narrow.  Not sitting down.  “Been gone a week Maggie.  A man has needs.”

“I know.  And I’m sorry, but…  Please Abraham.”  Forcing herself to breathe through her nose, her hands dropping back into her lap.  “Sit down and talk to me.”

“Uh huh.”  Abraham still not sitting down.  His eyes, cold, hard.  Seeming to pierce her soul. 

 _He knows.  And he’s not gonna make it easy._   Sucking in a deep breath, to keep from sighing.  “You know I care about you.  But, I can’t…”

“Goddamn it.”  His clenched fist landing with a dull thud against the wall.  “You ain’t doing this to me Maggie.  Not after I let you go for a whole week.”  Turning on his heel, to begin prowling through the small house.  Grumbling a steady stream of profanities under his breath.  Tossing his half empty bottle in the trash, ignoring the drips that sloshed out the top and ran down the wall behind it. 

Maggie stared down at her hands, listening as Abraham made his way back into the living room.  Growling at her.  “I been faithful.  Haven’t demanded much from you.  Tonight, you’re tired.  I ain’t gonna force you.”  Throwing open the front door, he took half a step outside, looking back over his shoulder.  Their eyes meeting.  “But tomorrow.”  Slamming the door, he was gone.

Sucking in her lower lip, Maggie leaned forward in her chair.  Resting her forehead on one hand, she strained to hear.  Anything from outside.  But there was nothing.  Five minutes passed.  Abraham hadn’t returned.  Still no sound from outside.  _He must have gone to the club_.  Walking into the kitchen, she dialed her parents’ phone number.  Waiting for someone to answer.

“Mama, it’s me.  Maggie.”  
“I’m fine, it’s just….  I want to come home.  I’m going to tell Abraham I want a divorce and…”  
“Daddy?”  
“I know, but…”  
“You’re right, I’m sorry.  He is a good man.”  
“Yes Daddy.  Tell Mama I love her.  Bye Daddy.”

Hanging up, she went into Bobby’s room.  To check on him.  Then went to her and Abraham’s room.  Laying down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.  _What am I going to do?  I can’t stay here and Daddy won’t let me come home.  How am I going to get away, so I can find Glenn?  Where do I start looking?  Please God, help me.  Amen._ Closing her eyes and not falling asleep. 

Abraham did not attempt to wake her up when he returned. 

Early Monday, Maggie padded into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee.  Then set about preparing Abraham’s breakfast and packing a lunch for him.  When he finally emerged from the bathroom, showered, dressed, and ready to leave, they cautiously eyed each other in the kitchen.  Maggie setting a plate with bacon, eggs, and toast in front of him. 

“I fixed egg salad for your lunch.”  _That’s a stinky bribe.  Maybe it’s enough to get him talking.  Just talking._

Finishing the last of his coffee, Abe grunted out.  “When I get home.”  Then grabbed his lunch, not even attempting to kiss her, before he stamped out the back door.

That night, Abraham glared through a silent dinner of meatloaf, mashed potatoes, green beans, homemade rolls, and fresh berry pie for dessert.  Continuing to sit at the table, watching, as Maggie cleared the dishes and cleaned the kitchen.  Not moving even when Bobby tugged at his pant leg, calling to him.  “Papa.  Papa.  Play ball wiff Bobby, Papa.”

“Not now, Little Man.”  Even with her back to him, Maggie could feel Abraham’s eyes burning into her. 

The kitchen in order, Maggie moved into the living room.  Abraham finally standing from the table to follow her and Bobby.  Settling into his recliner.  With the TV on.  Maggie sitting on the end of the sofa, holding some sewing her lap.  Not really sewing or watching her son play on the floor in front of them.  Until it was time to bathe Bobby and tuck him into bed for the night.

Quietly pulling Bobby’s bedroom door most of the way closed, Maggie returned to the living room.  Where Abraham was waiting.  Standing in the middle of the room.  Hands in his pockets.  Not smiling. 

“So, you want to wash your face or whatever it is you do in the bathroom before we…”

Blinking.  Maggie reached for the back of the chair.  Moving to stand behind it.  “We need to talk Abe.  I know you don’t…”

Taking two steps towards her, a grin starting across his face.  “We got all night to talk.  Don’t worry, I’m not upset about last night.  We’ll just…”

A surge of panic starting to rise.  _No, no, no_.  “I can’t…”

His shoulders sinking.  “Why didn’t you tell me you were on the rag?”  Letting out a long, pained groan.  “I’m going to the club.”  His hand going to his mustache, he smoothed it out.  Turning to the front door, muttering under his breath.  “Get stinkin’ drunk.  Goddamn.  Waited a whole week already.  Couldn’t plan this better.  Go on the rag when you leave, come home fresh.  Mother dick.”  And the door was slamming closed behind him.

Waiting to make sure he wasn’t coming back inside.  Maggie dialed her parents’ phone number.  Tears running down her face.

“Mama, I have to come home.”  
“Not yet, Mama.  He hasn’t really given me a chance.”  
“Daddy, I’m sorry.  I know you don’t want me to, but…”  
“I can’t stay married to him, Daddy.  Please.”  
“No, he hasn’t hit me, Mama.  It’s not like that.”  
“Bye Mama, I love you too.”

Hanging up, Maggie wiped her face with her hands.  Slipped into Bobby’s room, to check on him.  Before going to her own room.  And stretching out on her own side of the bed.  Wiping her nose with her hands.  She did not hear Abraham when he came in.

Tuesday morning, rising before dawn, Maggie fixed Abraham breakfast.  She packed his lunch.  They quietly sat together while he ate, each with a cup of coffee.  Preparing to leave, Abraham grabbed his lunch bag.  Opening the backdoor, he paused in the doorframe.  To look back at her.  “So you still on…”

“I want to go back.  I want…”  _A divorce.  I want to find Glenn.  We’re supposed to be together.  Forever.  He promised._    

With a scowl, Abraham slammed the door.  Stamped down the steps.  And was gone.  It was just after three in the afternoon, Abraham was due home in an hour, when Maggie dialed her parents’ phone number. 

“Mama, it’s me.  Again.”  
“No, he hasn’t come home from work yet.”  
“I told him I wanted to come home, but I haven’t…”  The tears starting, staining her cheeks.  
“Hi Daddy.”  
“I told Mama last night, nothing happened.  I just…”  
“Mama?  Tell Daddy I’m sorry.”  
“I love you, too.  Bye.”

That night, it was after midnight before Maggie heard the key in the lock.  Stretched out on her bed, she stiffened.  Pulling the blanket up to her chin.  Eyes closed, holding her breath, desperate to hear where he went.  Her teeth clenching when she heard his footsteps stop outside their bedroom door.  Not relaxing even a little bit, until she heard the sofa creaking in the living room. 

Wednesday, Maggie got up extra early.  Packing Abraham’s lunch.  Fixing a plate of pancakes and sausage for him.  Setting out his breakfast, and two cups of coffee.  Black.  Sitting across from him in silence.  Waiting.  Finally, his plate empty, Abraham stood.  Leaving his dirty plate and cup on the table, he picked up his lunch bag.  Pausing in the door frame, to look back over his shoulder at her.

“Tonight, Maggie.  I don’t care if you are...”

“Okay.  Have a good day.”  The door closing, Maggie let her head fall forward.  _Have a good day?  What is wrong with me._ Catching her forehead with her hand.  _How am I going to tell him I want a divorce?  He thinks this is just about sex.  Ugh_. 

In a daze she moved through the next few hours.  Until she couldn’t wait any longer.  Around 11 am, Bobby coloring at the table, she dialed her parents’ phone number.

“Mama.  It’s me.  Again.  You have to let me come home.”  
“Hi Daddy.  I’m sorry, I really tried, but…”  
“No, I told you, it’s not like that.  Abraham has never raised a hand to me or Bobby.  He’s a good provider.  He adores Bobby.  I just…  Daddy, I don’t love him.”  The tears flowing.  
“More time is not going to change anything.”  Her words accompanied by noisy sniffs.  
“Mama.  What happened to Daddy?”  
“He doesn’t want me to come home, does he?  Talk to him, Mama.  Please.”  
“I love you too.  Bye Mama.”

Abraham was late coming in from work.  Two hours late.  It was almost 7 pm when he came in the front door.  He didn’t call out to her.  He didn’t pause to talk to Bobby.  Or take a shower.  He walked directly to the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the refrigerator.  Finishing it in a few large swallows.  Chucking the empty into the trash.  Then reaching above the refrigerator, he pulled down the half empty bottle of whiskey he kept up there.  Not bothering with a glass, he took a couple of swallows.  Then wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Still carrying the bottle, he squeezed past Maggie to sit in his recliner.  Not bothering to turn on the TV. 

With a little sniff, Maggie wrinkled her nose.  “You’re late.  And you smell like a brewery.”

“Yeah, stopped by the club.  Just getting ready to talk.  So, why don’t you want to…”

 _This is it.  Stay calm, can’t let him get me riled.  I’m doing this for Bobby.  For us._   “I want a divorce.”

“A divorce?  You shitting me?  I know we’ve had some problems.  But, it’s nothing we can’t work out.”

“This isn’t about working things out, Abe.  I can’t be married to you anymore.”

“Knew I shouldn’t have let you go back.  You just got your head twisted, that’s all.”

“That’s not it.”  _Well, maybe if I hadn’t seen how happy Beth is, I wouldn’t be thinking like this_.  Her hands twisting together.  She unconsciously scooted further away from him.

Abraham’s face softened, as he stared at her.  The bottle in his hand sliding down to the floor.  The whiskey spilling out, soaking into the rag rug.  “Don’t worry, Maggie.  I’m not mad.  I remember.  When I met you, it’d been a couple years since Ellen and the kids.  But I was still hurting pretty bad.  After losing my family like that, I didn’t think I deserved another one.  Then your dad called.  Laid it out for me, the spot you were in.”  A low rumble emanating from his throat.  “I thought you were the last woman I’d meet.  You’re not.”

“So, you’re okay with my…”  _I thought you wanted to work things out.  I’m so confused.  You’re talking in circles.  Should have taken that bottle away from you._

“Pfft.  Hell no.  We aren’t getting divorced.  And you aren’t taking my son away from me.  You’re staying right here.  I’ll just find my satisfaction somewhere else.” 

Maggie stared across the room at him.  Her mouth sagging.  _No divorce, not letting me leave.  Oh no, you can’t make me_ …  Opening her mouth to protest, watching as Abraham stood up and turned on the TV.  Then, arms crossed over his chest, he settled back in his recliner.  To watch My Little Margie.

Scooping Bobby from the floor, Maggie retreated to the kitchen.  Grabbing up the phone, she dialed her parents’ phone number.  Loud noisy sobs starting as she listened to it ring.  One.  Two.  Three.  Four times.

“Mama, help me.”

Her mama’s response blotted out by the sound of Abraham’s roar from the living room.  “ **Call all you want.  Won’t do any good.  We’re NOT getting divorced.** ”

“Mama, did you hear…”  Her sobbing louder.  
“Daddy.  Please, I tried.  I really tried.  But, I don’t belong here.”  _With him._   _I belong with Glenn._  
“What?”  
“Okay.  I’ll get him.  Thank you Daddy” 

Taking the phone from her ear, Maggie leaned towards the living room.  “Abe, my daddy wants to talk to you.”

Grumbling, Abraham sauntered into the kitchen.  Grunting into the phone.  Listening.  Maggie watched as his leaned over the counter.  His big forearm resting along the countertop.  His gaze flicking to her, to Bobby, then back down to the top of the counter.  After several long minutes, punctuated by Abraham sporadically grunting into the phone.  Then, “Alright.  Bye.”  He hung up.

The back of her hand wet from wiping at her cheeks and nose, Maggie sucked in a shaky breath.  “What did my daddy say?”

“Nothing.  Just go to bed.”

 _Bed?  It’s only 8:00_.  “I’ll put Bobby down and…”  _Daddy had to have said something_. 

Turning to fully face her.  “Yeah, put him down and…  Just stay in there.”

 _He always gets mad when I sleep in there_.  “Okay.”  _This is weird.  Not acting angry, just…  Cold.  What did my daddy say to him?_

Stretching out on a small single bed next to the crib, Maggie clutched at the sheets.  Eyes open.  Not sleeping.  Listening to the sound of her son’s sleepy gurgles and the dull rattle of the TV in the living room.   An hour or so had passed when she heard the phone ring.  Then Abraham’s low tones when he answered.  Hard as she tried she couldn’t make out what he was saying or who he was talking to.  Only that he was on the phone for a long time. 

Thursday morning, Maggie and Abraham sat at the table in silence.  Finishing his breakfast, Abraham stared across the table.  Maggie pushed her lips into a smile.  Waiting.  _What’s he doing, he has to leave.  He’s going to be late for work.  Geez, I hope he didn’t stay up too late_.  Abraham abruptly reaching across the table, his fingers brushing against her cheek.  Tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.  _What is going on with him?_

“You’re still a looker.  I knew getting married was a risk.  Hell, we hardly knew each other.  But I thought we had square shot at going the distance.  Making some little ankle biters of our own.”

Her eyebrows working together a little.  “I don’t understand.”  _Does this mean you changed your mind?  You’re going to let me go?_

“Pack your shit, Maggie.”  Abraham’s chair scraped across the floor as he stood.  “And Bobby’s.  You’re getting what you want.”

Her eyes closing for a brief moment.  She looked up at him, her mouth opening slightly.  “Does this mean?”  _We’re going home._  

Stomping towards the door, his shoulders bowed.  Abraham turned in the doorframe.  “Got bus tickets waiting for you at the station, for the 9 pm to Atlanta.  We’ll figure out terms, and who’s going to file later.”  Slamming the door closed, he was gone.

That night, at 8:45 pm, standing outside the bus terminal, Maggie looked up into Abraham’s eyes.  Stroking the side of his face.  Then grasping his upper arm, she pushed up on her toes.  Pressing her lips to his, one last time.  “Thank you, Abe.  This is…  You deserve someone head over heels in love with you.  To start another family with.  To grow old with.”

Abraham tightened his grasp on the overstuffed bag he was holding.  “Take care of yourself Mags.”  Ruffling Bobby’s hair.  “Be good for your mama, Little Man.”  Turning, he walked to where luggage was being stowed under the bus.  Handing over the bag to be loaded.  Then, leaving Maggie and Bobby standing on the curb waiting to board, he straightened his shoulders.  Stuffed his hands in his pockets.  Whistling, he headed to his truck.  And left. 

~:~

Late Friday afternoon, Maggie stared out the window as the bus pulled into the Atlanta station.  Bobby in her lap, restlessly chewing his thumb.  His other fist twisting in her shirt.  The bus grinding to a full stop, Maggie waited for the people in front to get off before starting down the aisle.  Her oversized diaper bag banging against the back of every seat.  She mumbled, “Sorry.  I’m sorry.  Sorry.”  Coming to a stop before she reached the front, at the sight of her daddy boarding the bus. 

With a few long strides, Herschel made his way to his daughter.  Holding out his arms.  “Here, I’ll take that.  You just worry about Bobby.”  As Maggie let the heavy diaper bag slip from her shoulder, Bobby reached for his Bompa.  “No, no.  You stay with your mama, Bobby.”

“Daddy.”  Maggie felt her insides melting, her eyes threatening to flood. 

Herschel turned back to the front of the bus, the diaper bag in hand.  “I’m going to get your suitcase.”

Exiting the bus, Maggie let the driver hold her arm, and help her down the steps.  Smiling.  Because Abe was letting her go.  She was home.  And her daddy was getting her suitcase.  Minutes later standing next to the old green sedan, suitcase in the trunk, Herschel opened the passenger door for her.  Setting Bobby on the front seat, Maggie turned back to him.  “Daddy, I…  Thank you.” 

Herschel folded a sniffing Maggie into a hug.  Her head against his shoulder, she squeezed her eyes closed.  Holding on until she felt him begin to pat her back, the universal signal the hug was over. 

His voice unusually gruff.  “Get in, so we can go home.  Your mother made meatloaf.” 

Twenty minutes later, Maggie was running through the house.  Shouting.  “Mama.  Mama!”  Turning the kitchen into chaos.  With Annette hugging her and Bobby, then Beth joining them in the center of the kitchen.  The four of them laughing, hugging, and dancing around.  All talking at the same time.  Even Bobby.  Until it was just Maggie and her daddy in the kitchen.

“Daddy, I don’t know what you said to…”

“Margaret, you’re my daughter.  Your happiness is what’s most important to me.”

“But…”

“I am not thrilled with you getting a divorce.  That is something you will have to live with.  And, explain to your son when he’s old enough.  But, you and Bobby will always have a home here.  Now, go find your mother.”

“Yes Daddy.” 

~:~

Time started to fly by.  Days were spent painting Maggie’s bedroom and converting Shawn’s old bedroom into a permanent room for Bobby.  After taking down all of Shawn’s decorations, the room had to be painted.  Shawn’s furniture was re-located to the attic.  So the hardwood floor could be cleaned to Annette’s standards.  The old crib was brought down and thoroughly cleaned.  And then re-cleaned by Annette.  Before it was deemed clean enough for Bobby to sleep in.  There was a trip into Atlanta to buy a new crib mattress, bedding, and curtains.  When it was finally set up, ready to go, Annette announced that instead of a crib Bobby should really be sleeping in a twin bed. 

The next day, Herschel hauled the crib back up to the attic, and brought Shawn’s old twin bed frame and dresser back down.  Without complaining.  It took Annette two more days of cleaning, before she was convinced that Shawn’s old bed and dresser were clean enough for Bobby to use.  A bed and dresser Shawn had used as recently as the previous Christmas.  The day after that, they made another trip to Atlanta for a new twin mattress, box springs, bedding and curtains.  Finally, with cowboys on the bedspread and curtains, and a new rag rug on the floor, Bobby’s room was ready.

Bobby quickly adjusted to his new home.  Without his Papa to play with, he began tagging along after Hershel.  Going out to the goat barn in the evenings, with his Bompa.  Playing at his feet, while Herschel worked on various projects.  Including making Bobby a set of blocks.  For Maggie, it felt a little more strained at first.  After keeping her own house, it wasn’t as easy to go back to being a child in her mama’s home.  With no end in sight.  But, for Bobby, she would.  Until she found Glenn. 

~:~

After the first couple weeks, the days fell into an easy rhythm.  At some point every day, Maggie would wheedle the keys to the old green sedan from her mama and head out for a few hours.  Then, it was off to town.  Or somewhere near town.  Either after breakfast, taking Bobby with her.  Or, after clearing the lunch dishes and cleaning the kitchen, when she put Bobby down for a nap.  Later, after putting Bobby in bed for the night, she would sit on the porch with her parents.  Not talking about Abraham or how she had agreed to wait three months before filing for a divorce.  Or Glenn.  Just rocking.  And waiting.

Her first afternoon in town, Maggie parked in front of the five and dime.  Pushing the door open.  She glanced at the clerk, _don’t recognize him_ , then headed straight back to the bins of 45’s.  Her heart sinking just a little.  _What was I thinking, that he would be standing here.  Waiting for me.  This is just a nice memory.  If I’m going to find him, I need to…  After I…_   And her fingers were flipping through the new releases.  Pulling out I Still Believe, by Ronnie Hilton.  Staring at the cover for only a moment, she hurried to the front counter to pay for it.  Then headed back to the farm.  That night, after Bobby was in bed, she listened to it on her little record player at least ten times.  Before she cried herself to sleep.

The next afternoon, with new resolve, Maggie left the farm and drove directly to the sheriff’s department.  And asked for Deputy Rick Grimes.  Saying he was an old friend she hadn’t seen for a while.  _That’s not a lie.  Not technically.  We might not have hung out, but we had a couple classes together.  And, Lori was my best friend.  By high school friend rules, that makes him my friend too_.  _Hope he goes by high school friend rules._   Standing at the front desk, one toe tapping, Maggie looked around at the institutional beige walls and standard issue over full bulletin board.  She realized it was the first time she had been inside the station. 

“Well what do you know, it’s Little Maggie Greene.”  Turning, Maggie found Shane Walsh leering at her over the counter.  One hand going up to comb through his wavy, black hair.  His nose looking like it had been broken again, since the last time she saw him.  “Last I heard you were married to some muscle head army guy.  And moving to Texas.”

 _Yep, that works._   “That’s right.  It’s Maggie Ford now.”  Carefully keeping her face in neutral.  _I don’t need him for an enemy.  And I don’t want him for a friend or…  Anything else.  Eww._

Nodding, his grin as creepy as the way he was looking at her.  “Well, congratulations.  And uh, if there’s anything I can do for you.  Anything at all…”

“That’s enough.  I think Maggie was looking for me.  Hey, Maggie why don’t you come on back.  Lori told me you stopped by.  And…”  Rick walked up behind Shane.  Reaching past him to open the little counter gate.  Moving his body between her and Shane, he ushered Maggie back to his office and closed the door.  With Shane on the outside.  “Sorry about him, he just doesn’t know when to give up.  So, how can I help you?”

 _Maybe he really is my friend_.  “Well, thank you for…  That.”  Lifting her chin, she gestured towards the door.  _I have to take a chance.  I have to try_.  “I hope you don’t mind my stopping by like this.  I’m hoping you can help me.  I’m looking for…”

“Yeah, I know who you’re looking for.”  Looking off to the side, he scratched along his jaw, through his short beard.  _That’s new.  I like it.  I wonder if, nope not thinking about that.  Yet._   “Before I get into this, I want you to go down and start at the library.  They have phone books from across the country.  If you have a name, and a general idea of where this person would have moved to.  Like say, Detroit.  Start there, try to find the address for…  Or a relative of his.”

 _Of course, it’s been three years.  He would be in the phone book.  Or his mama would._   Maggie’s mouth moved from hanging open, to a slight smile.  Taking a step forward, her hand reaching out to squeeze his arm.  “Rick thank you.  That’s a great idea.”

Pulling himself free, Rick waved his hand up over his shoulder towards the door.  “Yeah, yeah.  Listen, you get stuck or run into a dead end, come back.  Just don’t go around telling people I helped you with this.”

Flouncing out the door, Maggie called back.  “Thanks Rick.  Tell Lori I said hello.”  Then hurrying to her car, she drove to the library.  It took Maggie over two hours to go through the most recent copy of the Detroit phone book, and copy down the name, address, and phone number of every Rhee listed.  _Never would have guess there would be so many.  What if he didn’t end up in Detroit._   _What if he got there after the phone book came out.  One of them must know him._ The phone book turned back in, Maggie walked out to the old green sedan.  _I’m going to have to send letters to them.  Daddy will shoot me if I try and call.  All those long distance charges._  

Heading back out the farm, she was alternately consumed with worries about Bobby waking up while she was gone.  What to put in a letter.  And what she would do if none of those addresses panned out.

The next morning, after breakfast, Maggie bussed her mama on the cheek.  Then her and Bobby headed out.  The list of names and addresses tucked inside the diaper bag.  Along with some stationary, envelopes, and postage stamps.  Slowing when she got to the library, Maggie glanced in the rear view mirror.  At her son, who was cheerfully digging Cheerios out of the diaper bag.  _I can do better than this.  I’m not going to make my baby play by himself.  Not when I know people who would love to play with him.  At least for a little while_.  Accelerating, she made for T-Dogs.  Forty minutes later she was sitting in the grass addressing envelopes, while Lucy and the girls entertained Bobby.  Rehearsing in her head what she was going to write in the letters. 

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Rhee,  
My name is Maggie Greene.  I live in Georgia, about twenty miles outside of Atlanta.  The summer of 1951, I met a young man here, named Glenn Rhee.  We became very close.  Unfortunately, he had to move and we lost touch.

I need to locate him.  To let him know he has a son.

_No, I can’t write that.  I can’t guilt Glenn into coming back to me if he doesn’t want to.  Why does this have to be so hard.  I’ll just write…_

I am trying to locate him.  If you know him, would you please let him know I’m looking for him. 

I have included a self-addressed, stamped envelope he can use to contact me.  And, if you don’t know him, could you please send me a note, so I’ll know.  It’s really important that I find him.

Thank you very much,  
Maggie Greene

_What if he doesn’t want to find me anymore?  What if he doesn’t want Bobby?  No, can’t think like that.  We are meant to be together.  He said we would be together always.  We talked about having a family.  He’ll take one look at Bobby and love him.  I know he will._

At T-Dog’s suggestion, the return envelopes were addressed to him.  With an X in the bottom left hand corner so he would recognize them as hers. 

After working for an hour, Bobby red faced from running and laughing, she hugged Lucy and thanked T-Dog for his patience.  Bobby giving Ucy a slobbery kiss on the cheek when she hugged him.  T-Dog patting Bobby’s head, insisting Maggie come back every day she could.  To write letters, or just hang around, and Bobby was always welcome. 

Next few weeks passed in a blur.  Mostly with helping at home and going out to T-Dogs, to send out letters.  The second week, T had a little party for Bobby for his birthday.  Lucy, Sally, Nene and Rae all came.  So did Big Tiny and Oscar.  T made a cake and Maggie brought out the ice cream maker and fixings.  They played musical chairs, and Bobby won.  He opened his presents, cheering for everything.  And managed to get more cake on his face than in his belly.  Hugging T, Maggie thanked him for a perfect afternoon.  _Gonna have to go home and write all this down, make sure I don’t forget any of it, so I can share it with Glenn._

The next day, her mama had a birthday party for Bobby.  It was just family.  With more cake and ice cream.  Annette raising her eyebrows when Bobby asked where Papa was, and wondered out loud why Bobby kept asking for T and Ucy.  And were they children he played with at the library.  Maggie pasted on a smile and nodded.  _Well I can’t tell her the truth.  Not going to lie.  I guess I’ll just going to have to let her think it’s the library_.  As Aunt Beth showed him how to hold up two fingers, to show how old he was.

Evenings were the worst, when the lights were out and Bobby was snug in his own little bed, in his own room.  And all she had to hold on to, were her hopes.  That Glenn got one of her letters.  Or someone who knew him did.  And that he was coming for her.  For Bobby.  Making plans about what she was going to do, say, when they were finally reunited.  Falling asleep every night listening to I Still Believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold on to that song, Maggie!! And the rest of y'all, sorry. But, we're almost there.
> 
> A/N In the 1950’s, divorce was considered scandalous. Being a divorced woman with a child, would make her a social pariah.  
> In 1954, a five minute long distance phone call cost $5 or $46.00 in 2018.  
> A first class postage stamp was 3 cents.
> 
> I Still Believe by Ronnie Hilton was number 100 on the pop charts in 1954
> 
> I still believe we were meant for each other  
> I still believe that you’re mine and no other  
> It can’t be right we should part this way  
> With our love all a-flame  
> Forget who’s to blame  
> Our love cannot die
> 
> I still believe we shall soon be together  
> And still believe this is our stormy weather  
> I’ll live again and I’ll love again  
> When I’m holding you in my arms  
> Though my heart is breaking  
> I still believe


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay in posting. RL is hitting me hard right now. Thanks for your patience and continued interest.
> 
> Maggie’s still searching for Glenn. In pre-Google days. Grab a cold one, and let’s see how it’s going.

Flipping through the returned envelopes, 87 so far, from Rhee’s in Detroit who weren’t related to Glenn.  Maggie put them back in the shoebox.  With the list of who she had sent letters to, so far.  Sighing heavily, she slid the shoe box back in the bottom drawer.  Carefully moving Bobby’s inquisitive fingers out of the way, before closing the drawer. 

“Come here, Sweetie.”  Picking him up, she sank down on her bed.  Settling him on her lap.  Combing back his soft black hair with her fingers.  One finger brushing up along his cheek.  Murmuring.  “Look at you.  You look so much like your daddy.”  _I just have to find him for you._   _And me_.  Pressing a quick kiss to the top of his head, she started downstairs.  “Let’s go get your shoes on you, before Bompa gets excited.  Thinking we’re going to make him late for church.”

Finding a seat in the parlor, Maggie started to slide Bobby’s little saddle shoes on him.  She was tying the second one when Beth squeezed in next to her.  Not looking up, Maggie kept working on Bobby’s shoes.  “How are feeling today, sis?  Better?”

Beth slumped on the hard loveseat.  “Physically, fine.  But...”

Maggie gave Bobby’s shoe a little wiggle, making sure it was on correctly.  “Okay, Big Boy, you’re all set.  Bompa will be so happy that we’re ready on time.” 

The squirming boy breaking free, slipping off onto the floor.  Bobby began running back and forth from Maggie to the edge of the parlor.  Yelling.  “Bompa, where Bompa.”

“He’ll be here in a minute.  Bompa does not like being late for church.”

“He doesn’t seem to like Daryl, either.”  Beth mumbled.  Lightly rubbing at her stomach.  “Can’t believe Daddy told Daryl he couldn’t come back for a week.”

“Uh huh.”  Maggie watched Beth’s hand moving back and forth.  _I hope you’re being careful, or daddy really won’t like him._   “It’s only a week.  Then you’ll get to see him.  And…  Stuff.”  _Boy is she pale_. 

“What’s that mean?”  Beth’s nose wrinkling at her sister.

Maggie corralled her son, instead of looking at Beth.  “Nothing.  Just.  A week isn’t that long, is all.”  _And you know where he is.  That he’s coming back.  And the way he looks at you, he’s never gonna be able to stay away a whole week._  

With a loud tsk sound, Beth stormed outside.  _What is wrong with me.  Why can’t I be happier for her that she found somebody.  Not her fault I don’t know where...  What if I never find him._

Thirty minutes later, sitting on the hard pew.  Maggie held Bobby’s hands together for prayer.  _God, please help me find Glenn.  Even if he doesn’t want me anymore.  I need to know.  Bobby needs to know.  Please God.  Amen._   

~:~

Beth’s paleness turned out to be more serious than anyone realized.  It was a blurry week that started with Beth going to the hospital and ended with Daryl moving out to the farm, at Herschel’s suggestion.  To be with Beth, while she recuperated.  

During Beth’s hospital stay, Maggie spent afternoons sitting at her bedside, with their mama.  Keeping Beth company until Daryl arrived.  While they sat, Maggie occupied her hands and her mind by working on the sewing she brought, sharing in the gossip and storytelling, and mostly worrying about how her daddy was doing taking care of Bobby.  If he was reminding him he needed to sit on the potty often enough to not undo all her potty training.  Or if she should take him out to T-Dogs, for the girls to watch instead.  Because Bobby loved his Ucy and T, well all of them really.  _He got so close so fast, letting them love on him.  Loving them right back.  He hasn’t even mentioned Abe for a while.  Just tagging along after Bompa every chance he gets.  What’s going to happen when I find Glenn.  Where will he fit?  Maybe he won’t…  Nope, can’t think like that.  I’m gonna find him and he’s gonna love his son.  I know it._  

It was two whole weeks after Beth was discharged from the hospital, before Maggie was able to get back out to T-Dogs.  She could hardly wait to get the breakfast dishes cleared, so they could leave.  Ever since Beth had been discharged from the hospital, Mama had insisted she stay home and help with chores and mostly help entertain her sister.  Now that Beth was mostly recovered, all her mama could talk about was the big party they were having for her eighteenth birthday.  Making plans and lists, and thinking up new things for Maggie to do for the party.  _Pfft. Never had a party this big for me._  

Finally, on Thursday morning, Annette nodded when Maggie asked about going into town.  Not waiting for her mama to change her mind, Maggie grabbed Bobby, her diaper bag, and her shoe box and raced outside to the ancient green sedan.  Ready for a change of scenery, and to see if any more envelopes had been returned to T-Dog’s.  Most of the return envelopes, with a ‘sorry no, never heard of him’ letter inside had been returned pretty quickly, but there were still twelve that hadn’t come back.  _Today’s the day, I can feel it.  There’s going to be a letter waiting for me, in one of my return envelopes, that’s from Glenn.  Saying he’s on his way.  Or I should take the next bus to Detroit._   Maggie stopped in front of Lucy’s house on the way, honking the horn a couple times.  Waiting as Lucy, Nene, and Rae all came bouncing out the front door.  To jump in the back seat. 

“Hey Miss Maggie.  Did you bring…” 

Bobby was suddenly awake at the sound of Lucy’s voice.  Scrambling against the front seat, to sit up.  Then hanging on to the back of the seat, waving.  “Ucy.  Ucy.”

“There’s my big boy.  Hey Lil Man, can I…”  Leaning forward, Lucy was holding both Bobby’s hands in her own.  She gave his knuckles little kisses, before looking back up at Bobby and Maggie.  Her teeth shining, she beamed at the toddler.

With a wave over her shoulder, Maggie cheerfully called back to her.  “Come on.  Sit up front with us.  Bobby’s been missing you.”

Sliding into the front seat, Lucy looked over her shoulder to grin at Nene and Rae.  Bobby patted her face with his little hand, as he climbed into her lap.  Tangling his fingers in her hair, Lucy’s hand closed around his before he could pull to hard.  “Gentle Bobby, gentle.  That’s what you been sayin’, right Miss Maggie?”

“Um hmm.” Maggie glanced in her rearview mirror as she carefully pulled out.  “Don’t let him get too rough.  I think my daddy’s gone soft.  He’s been letting Bobby pull on his hair, his beard, and stick things in his ears.”  _He sure never let us do anything like that_.  Turning the car around to head to T-Dogs.  Keeping one eye on the road and one eye on Bobby as he “chatted” with Lucy. 

Nene and Rae hung over the front seat to play with Bobby.  All three girls giggling, and talking at once. 

“You pull on your grandad’s beard, Lil Man.”   
“Ooh.  Ooh, you best be careful doing your grandad like that.”   
“You’re lucky he don’t tan your backside, Lil Man.”   
“Look how fine his hair is”   
“Miss Maggie, he smiles just like you do.”   
“No he don’t, he looks just like Glenn.”   
“His eyes are Glenn’s, but his smile…”   
“That’s right, his smile is all Miss Maggie.”  
“Come here, Lil Man.  Gimme them hands, we’ll play patty cake.”  
“Ooh he likes patty cake.”  
“His little hands are so soft.”  
“You say that every time.”  
“Well, they soft every time.”

“Hey.”  Pulling in to the hard packed clay parking lot, Maggie looked over at Lucy.  Who was busy holding a delighted Bobby.  “Where’s Sally today?”

“Sally got herself a job as a house keeper for a white family.  She’s been leaving ever morning, catching the bus at 7 am.  Not getting’ home until almost 8 pm.”  Her face becoming serious, Lucy, gave Maggie a knowing nod. 

“Oh.”  _That’s a long day.  And hard work.  Wonder how long she’ll last doing that._   “Well, when you see her make sure you tell her I said hi.  And that I missed seeing her today.” 

Exiting the old green sedan, Maggie scooped up her shoebox from the floor, tucking it under her arm.  Then, Bobby skipping between her and Lucy, the four women headed into T-Dogs.  Pulling the door open, Maggie called out into the dim room.  “Hey, T.  Are you here?”

Seconds later, T-Dog was poking his shiny head out from the swinging doors that led to the kitchen.  A wide grin splitting his face when he spotted Maggie and the girls.  Shouldering through the doors, drying his hands on a towel, he made his way to where Maggie was standing next to the bar.  Watching Bobby run around the dance floor, laughing.  Lucy and Nene carefully not catching him.  Rae cheering for him from the edge.

Slapping one hand down on the top of the bar.  He filled a glass with soda for her.  “I was starting to wonder if you were comin’ back, Miss Maggie.  Been over three weeks since we seen ya.”

Leaning into the bar, Maggie ignored the sweating glass in front of her.  “I know.  My sister.  She got sick and I needed to help out at home.  And…  T did anymore…”

Not waiting for her to finish asking, T-Dog turned to a high shelf behind the bar.  Pulling down several envelopes.  All addressed to T-Dogs, with a big X in the bottom left corner.  His grin even broader if that was possible, he slid the envelopes across the bar.  “I suspect you’re wanting these.”

Bouncing on her toes, Maggie snatched up the envelopes.  Flipping through them, scanning the return addresses.  Looking back up at T-Dog.  “Yes.  I’m going to go…”

“Yeah, you get yourself a seat over there to open them.  Go on.  And take your shoebox.”  Waving his hand, T shooed her away from the bar. 

Glancing out the window, Maggie watched Bobby playing with Lucy, Nene, and Rae.  Then sank down in one of the worn wooden chairs at a table by the window.  Her eyes squeezing closed, she held the envelopes in front of her face.  Sniffing them.  Before sliding a finger under the top envelope.

No.  
No.  
No.  
No.  
No.

Pushing the lid off her shoebox, Maggie pulled out the list.  And started checking off return addresses.  No one had heard of Glenn Rhee from Georgia.  Only one person said they knew a Glenn Rhee, but he was only twelve and had lived in Detroit his whole life.

“Well?”  T’s voice was quiet.  He already knew what the answer was.

“There’s still six more addresses I haven’t heard back from yet.  There’s still…”  Her eyes blurring from blinking back the tears Maggie settled the lid back on her shoebox.  Her head hanging. 

“You double check what ya got back?”  T leaned across the table, tipping it up on two legs.  “Sure ya sent letters to every address on that list?  And copied every address right?”

_Of course.  I was in such a hurry to copy all the addresses so I could get started.  I bet I copied something wrong_.  “T I could kiss you right now.  I need to go back to the library, see if I missed any.”  Swiping at an escaped tear, Maggie forced a smile.  “Or copied something wrong.” 

T’s expression didn’t change, as he straightened up.  “Maybe it’s time to talk to that deputy friend a yours.”

“No.”  _Can’t ask him, can’t put him in the middle of things like that.  He has a son to take care of.  And Lori._   Her head shaking twice.  “I’m sure I just mixed up an address.”  Standing, Maggie crooked her fingers at him.  “I’m going out to play with Bobby and the girls for a bit before I leave.  Come with.” 

~:~

Two days later, Maggie was in the library.  Alone.  Her head bowed low over the 1953 Detroit Phone Box.  And her list.  Using a ruler, she carefully checked every Rhee listed in the phone book against the name and address she had recorded.  Chewing her lip in concentration.  It didn’t take as long to check, as it had to make the original list.  Every name was listed.  With the correct address.  And the ones that hadn’t been returned, now had a phone number next to them.

Leaving the closed phone book on the table, Maggie left the library.  Walking slower.  Her shoe box cradled in her arms.  Making her way out to the old green sedan, then driving home.  Not bothering to stop anywhere.

Later, after tucking Bobby in bed, Maggie settled in a chair on the front porch.  Pulling a low side table in front of her.  Opening her shoe box, she pulled out her list.  Determinedly ignoring Beth and Daryl’s low rumble of conversation—punctuated by giggling and Maggie didn’t want to know what else—coming from inside the house, she pulled out the top envelope.  _Must be something I missed.  I’ll go back and talk to his neighbor again.  Maybe they weren’t going to Detroit.  We only talked about going north.  Maybe they ended up somewhere else_.  With a pencil, she began checking the return addresses on the envelopes she had gotten back against the list she had sent out.  Again.  Just in case she had missed checking one off.  Forty minutes passed, then she was tucking the list back in the box.   Every envelope had been correctly checked off.  _Seven.  I could call the seven numbers and just ask.  Daddy would kill me, running up the phone bill like that.  But, they wouldn’t have to be long calls, just long enough to ask if they know Glenn Rhee who used to live in Georgia with his mama and two sisters._     

“Margaret.” 

Maggie’s head jerked up at hearing her name.  Blinking, she spotted her father sitting in the rocking chair next to her.  _Didn’t even hear him come out.  Wonder how long he’s been here._ Pushing the ends of her lips up into something resembling a smile.  “Hey Daddy.”

Jerking his chin in the direction of her shoebox.  “I’ve seen you fooling with that box.  If you don’t mind my asking, what exactly do you have in there Margaret.”

_I do mind._ “It’s uh.”  Her fingers fumbling, Maggie moved to stuff the lid back on the box.  Before looking back up at her daddy.  “Nothing really.  Just fooling around, thinking about…  All the things I have to do.”  _Find Glenn.  Get divorced.  Maybe not in that order._  

“I know you have a lot on your plate right now.  Have you talked to Abraham since…”

“No.  I should probably call or write or something.”  Her fingers twisting together in her lap.  _Thinking about that is even more depressing than not knowing where Glenn is.  Did I move too fast.  What if I find Glenn and he’s married to someone else.  I know we said we’d be together forever, but it’s been almost three years.  What if…_ “Huh?  Did you say…”

Herschel’s eyes somber.  “I was saying, you still have another month or so before you can file for divorce, so…”

“Doesn’t matter, Daddy.  I can’t go back.  I don’t love him and he doesn’t love me.  It’s not fair to either of us.  Or Bobby, for that matter.  He needs…”  _His real daddy.  He needs Glenn._ Inhaling, Maggie straightened her shoulders.  _Now’s as good as time as any, he seems to want to talk_.  Her voice dropping to a gentle whisper.“Daddy, did you have something to do with Abe letting me come home.  Saying he’d give me a divorce?”

Snorting, Herschel looked down at his boots.  “Well, we did have a little talk.  And I may have wired the money for your ticket.”  Sucking on his teeth for a moment, Herschel turned his head towards Maggie.  Looking her in the eye.  “And **Suggested** to Abraham that if he didn’t put you on the next bus home, I’d drive over with my shotgun and get you myself.”

“Daddy.”  _You did that for me, for Bobby_.  “You are the best….”

His eyes crinkling in the corners.  “Don’t thank me.  Your mother was determined.  Unhappy.  Crying.  She was so miserable, she made me miserable.  And I don’t cotton to miserable.”

“I know you Daddy.  Mama might have made you miserable, but you did it for me.  Thank you.”

“You just focus on getting your life in order.  It’s not easy for a single woman, with a child.”

“Daddy.”  The tone she used to warn Bobby away from danger coming out.

Herschel’s palms raised in surrender.  “I was just going to remind you that you have a home here for as long as you need.”

Maggie felt her face relax.  “I thought you were about to rattle off all the single guys I went to high school with.  Or tell me that Randy was still…”

Herschel’s head bobbing.  “Well Randy is still single, and that Shane Walsh.  But they aren’t near good enough for my little girl.  Now there’s a couple boys from church…”

“Daddy.”  Maggie’s eyes rolled, she held back her full smile.

Herschel shuffled to his feet.  Bending close, he kissed the top of Maggie’s head.  “I just want you to be happy.  Good night, Margaret.” 

Straightening, Herschel turned and made his way to the door.  Giving no indication he heard, when Maggie called out, “Good night, Daddy.  I love you, too.” 

~:~

Days passed.  Maggie hadn’t been back out to T-Dogs in over a week.  The longer she delayed going back out to T’s, the more afraid she became that she’d find no more envelopes had arrived.  Or, that they had, and no one had ever heard of Glenn.  The head librarian had called several times, saying that one of the ladies had retired and they had an opening.  Suggesting that Maggie would be a good fit.  But, her mama and daddy didn’t think she should leave Bobby for so many hours.  Truthfully, working in the library was the last thing she wanted right now. 

With Beth’s eighteenth birthday just days away, the Greene household was a buzz of activity.  Maggie spent parts of Monday and Tuesday running errands for her mama and the rest of the time in the kitchen.  Every night she watched Beth and Daryl sneak off to be alone.  Whispering to each other, holding hands, and snuggling when they thought no one was paying attention.  Seeing them together like that made her heart ache, wondering where Glenn was.  What he was doing.

Wednesday, while Beth and her mama cleaned up after dinner Maggie took Bobby upstairs to bed.  Playing with him in the bathtub for a few minutes before tucking him in.  Pulling up a light cover over him, she reminded him.  “Stay in bed.”  She kissed his forehead whispering, “I love you Baby Boy.  Nighty night.”  Flipping the light switch off, she quietly closed his bedroom door and crossed the hall to her own room. 

Opening her door, her foot slipped out from under her on the wood floor.  Gasping, Maggie’s fingers tightened around the edge of the door and the door frame to hold herself up until she regained her balance.  “Geez, what was…”  Blinking, she willed her eyes to focus in the darkness of her room.  Taking small steps backward into the hall, she spotted a rectangle of white on the floor.  An envelope.

Sinking onto her bed, envelope in hand, Maggie turned on her bedside lamp.  Staring down at the name on the address.  
Miss Maggie Greene

And the return address.  
G. Rhee

Breathing out, “Oh God, oh God, oh God.”  Swallowing, she slipped her finger under the flap.  Her fingers trembling, she pulled a sheet of lined, folded paper out into her lap.  Squaring her shoulders, she inhaled deeply before unfolding the letter.

September 1954  
Dear Maggie,

How are you?  I hope you are well and get this letter.  
I miss you more every day.  
Every morning I wake up thinking of you.  And wishing I hadn’t left Georgia without you.   
I remember every minute we had together.  Every Minute.

If you get this, write if you want to see me.  And I’ll leave for Georgia.  
I’ll keep writing until you tell me not to. 

My address is:  
G. Rhee  
C/O Seo-yun Hun  
xxxx  
Detroit, Michigan

Yours forever.  
Glenn

_Forever.  I knew it.  I Knew It._  Her fingers curling into the paper, hot tears streamed down her cheeks.  Landing on the envelope and bottom edge of the paper.  Sniffing, she rubbed at her nose with her hand.  Fumbling in the drawer of her bedside table.  For a paper and pencil.

September 1954  
Dear Glenn,

I was so excited to get your letter.  
I’ve missed you every day.  
I’m at the farm.  Please hurry.

Staring at what she had written, Maggie hesitated. Then…

I love you.  
Maggie  
xoxo

Leaving a lipstick kiss on bottom of the page, she folded her letter, and stuffed it in an envelope.  Licking a stamp from her shoebox, her letter was ready to mail.  Two minutes later she was tripping down the stairs.  Ignoring her mama’s questioning look, she slipped out the back door into the dark to race down the long curved drive.  Panting when she reached the mailbox, she lifted the flag after sliding her envelope inside.

The walk back up the drive seemed to take a lot longer.  Dragging her feet, all she could think about was how lucky she was she to be at the farm when he wrote. Wondering who had found her letter and slid it under her door.  Ducking around the side to grasp the back doorknob, she let herself in.  Leaving her shoes in the front hall she bounded up the stairs two at a time.  _Have to check Bobby.  Make sure he’s still asleep._

With a soft sigh, she tucked his thumb hand under his cowboy sheet.   “It won’t be long now, Baby Boy.  I promise.”

Gliding down the stairs, Maggie glanced towards the kitchen.  Listening to the sounds of Beth and her mama’s quiet conversation and rustle of dishes.  Then headed to the front porch, where her daddy and Daryl were sitting.  Pushing open the screen door, Maggie stepped outside.  Three more steps took her next to where Daryl was sitting.  Her knees wavering, she grasped onto his shoulder for support, leaning forward.  Close to his ear.  “That letter under my door.  I know it was you.”  Her breath catching in her throat.  “Thank you.”  Almost missing his grunted response, before adding.  “Once you have kids, you can call her grandma.” 

Her body feeling disconnected, in a good way, Maggie floated back inside.  The end of her lips pulling up at the sound of Daryl moving in his seat behind her.  Going directly upstairs to her room, she shucked her clothes.  Dropping them in a heap on the floor, she pulled on a nighty.  Then dug in her bottom dresser drawer for an old notebook.  Left over from the start of her senior year of high school.  The one she had filled with pages of entwined hearts.  Hearts with her and Glenn’s initials.  Then practiced writing Mr. and Mrs. Glenn Rhee.  Maggie Rhee.  Mrs. Maggie Rhee.  Then lists of names for their children.  Turning on her little record player, she settled in the middle of her bed.  To listen to I Still Believe, and re-read Glenn’s letter.  Over and over and over. 

~:~

The rest of the week crawled.  Even with all the activity and her mama’s increasing level of anxiety and enthusiasm for the party on Saturday, all Maggie could think about was when she would hear from Glenn.  With her letter being picked up on Thursday, she knew Friday was too soon to hear back.  She still found herself listening for the mail truck on Friday afternoon.  And on Saturday afternoon.  Hurrying down the drive to get the mail before her daddy could bring it in.  Just in case there was another letter for her.  But, nothing.

Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday.  Maggie hovered around the house.  Ignoring her mama’s attempts to get her out of the house.  Rejecting the idea of going into town to visit Lori.  Or even going out to T-Dogs.  Instead, hanging out in the front yard with Bobby.  Making sure she met the mailman.  To check for a letter from Glenn.  Nothing.

Early Wednesday evening.  Maggie circled the dining room table.  Laying out dishes and silverware for dinner.  Humming the tune to I Still Believe.  Ignoring the sound of her mama fussing in the kitchen.  And Bobby’s little “err err” noises coming from the parlor.  Using the edge of her apron to wipe away some water spots from a spoon, the crash of the front screen door caused her to jump.  Dropping the spoon on the table, her head spinning towards the front door.  Spying her daddy, stamping down the hall.

His arm came up, waving.  “Margaret.  Come out here.”

“What…”

“There’s someone here for you.”  Her daddy’s waves growing more insistent.

“Who…”

“Just come out.  Now.”

_Is it Abe or…Ohhh…_   Her hands dropping, Maggie started running.  Picking up speed as she passed her daddy, bolting out the front door.  Coming to a dead stop at the edge of the porch.  Her breath catching, she spotted him.  Standing next to a black, late model sedan.

Hands at his sides, with a rolling gait he started slow walking towards her.  His hair a little longer, a little darker than she remembered, hanging around his face.  His mustache all filled in.  And broad, his shoulders so wide, strong looking.  His lips pulling up at the ends, his chest rising with every step.  With a start, Maggie raced forward meeting him at the bottom of the steps. 

Glenn’s hands skimmed up her arms, around her back, into her hair.  Pulling her into his chest.  Her fingers twisting in his shirt, clinging to the back of his shoulder.  Staring into his eyes, until their lips crashed together.  Devouring each other, leaving them both breathless.  Still wrapped up together, their heads moved apart.  Just enough to breathe.  They began speaking at the same time.

“Maggie, I’m so sorry…”

“Glenn, I missed you…”

“I was afraid…”

“I knew you’d come for me.”

“I can’t live without you.”

_Can’t live without me_.  Sighing, Maggie completely collapsed against him.  “Oh Glenn, I…”

The sound of Herschel clearing his throat disturbing their reunion.  Lifting their heads, both of them looking up at where he stood on the porch.  “Margaret, your mother’s dinner is ready.  I told her to set out another plate.  But, she’ll understand if you don’t want to come in just yet.”

“Daddy.”  Maggie’s voice low, threatening.

“We’ll take care of…  Everything in here.  You can sit here on the porch.  I promise no one will come out and bother you.”  His back to them, Herschel pulled the screen door open.  “And Maggie, put Glenn in the maid’s room for tonight.”

Glenn’s eyebrows wrinkling.  “The maid’s room?”

Pushing up on her toes, Maggie pressed a kiss to Glenn’s jaw.  “It’s a little bedroom off the kitchen.  I guess you’re staying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Finally, FINALLY!!! Glenn is back! And, he’s staying!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glenn and Maggie have just reconnected, at the farm, and it's time for the big reveal! Remember this is 1954, so grab a malted, and get comfortable.

Maggie watched the screen door slam closed behind her daddy.  Glenn’s arms loosening until his hands were wrapped around hers.  They were alone.  Both speaking at the same time.

“What have…”

“I tried…”

“Sorry, you go…”

“No, you go first.”

Jerking her head towards the porch, Maggie squeezed his hands.  “Come on, we can sit on the porch.”

Their hands and arms tangling around each other, pressing close together, they stumbled up the steps.  To the swing.  Glenn’s arm wrapping around Maggie’s shoulders, tucking her into his side.  His nose in her hair.  “I missed you so much.  I tried to get back before I left, to take you with me, but my sisters…”

“I know.  You had to take care of your sisters, and your mom.  Make sure they were safe.” Cuddled together, Maggie would have been content to sit there all night. Without talking.  So she wouldn’t have to tell him about, well, everything.  But she had to know where he had been, why he hadn’t written.  “I thought, as soon as you got your mom and sisters settled, you’d come back for me.”

“I wanted to, I planned to.  I really did.  But things were so hectic. When we left, all we had were the clothes on our backs and a few things my mom thought to throw in the trunk.  And then…  For three days we drove without any idea where we going.  Sleeping in the car.  Sticking to the back roads.  Avoiding towns.  I was just trying to get away.  To get out of the south.”  As Glenn talked about the night his family left, his arms tightened around her.  His voice dropping so low, she almost couldn’t hear him.  Almost.  “I was pretty convinced that any minute the KKK was going to spring out at us.  And I couldn’t say anything to my mom, or Gail, or Susie.  That would have scared them more than they were already.  I didn’t stop driving until we got to New York.”

Her hands on his cheeks, trying to soothe him.  “It scares me just thinking about it.  I could have lost you forever.”

“That’s what scared me.  I mean, thinking lost you forever.  I wrote, and you didn’t answer.  Then, I got back here once for a couple of days, but T said he hadn’t seen or heard from you in a long time.  And I was afraid to come out to the farm, I didn’t know what I’d find.  So I just kept writing.  Every month.”

_Every month?_   _I didn't get any letters until now._  “Well,” _Have to tell him._   “When I didn’t hear from you, I needed…  I needed to get away.  A change of scenery.  So, I moved to Texas for a while.” 

“Your whole family?  Or…”

“No, just me.  But I’m here now, and you’re here.”  _Should tell him right now, get it out._ “Isn’t that what’s most important?”

“It’s all I ever wanted, us to be together.”

_Glad that’s what you_ _want_.  “Mmm.  Me too.”  Shifting on the wooden swing, trying to find a more comfortable spot to sit, where she could see his face, and still be super close.  Bumping into muscles that she was sure he didn’t have before.  “So, tell me about New York.  Did you know anyone there, or…” 

With Maggie’s encouragement, Glenn kept talking about all the places his family had gone.  Searching for work, or other family.  Looking for a place that felt safe, to settle down.  Finally finding his mother’s sister in Detroit, Michigan.  And moving in with her.  Then getting a job at the Vernor’s factory. 

The sun had long since disappeared before Glenn got to the end of his family’s travels.  Her daddy had ventured out once with a couple of plates of her mama’s meatloaf and mashed potatoes.  Raising one eyebrow at her, but not saying anything.  And, there had been a few noises from inside.  Maggie was sure she heard Bobby calling “Mama, Mama” a couple times.  But Glenn hadn’t seemed to notice. 

Sitting sideways on the porch swing, half in his lap.  Maggie’s legs were hanging over his leg.  Their faces close together.  Breathing each other in.  Since Glenn had pulled up, hours earlier, they couldn’t stop touching each other, not even to eat.  Her hand on his chest, his hand hugging her waist.  His other hand idly combing through her hair.  It all felt so right.  Like they had been sitting together like this forever.  It was better than the best night she’d ever had with Abe.  And they all they did was talk.  And kiss a little.  And some touching—over their clothes.  But still.

Twisting a finger in her hair.  “So, you didn’t mention any…  I mean, it was a long time.  I understand if you…”  _He must have had a girlfriend or…  Just **A** girlfriend, please just one.  _

His eyes holding hers with such intensity that she couldn’t look away.  “I told you, I love you, Maggie.  No matter how long I had to wait, I knew we’d be together.”

_Not even one_?  Swallowing, hard, “Um, yeah.  Me too.”  _Oh Lordy, how can I tell him about Abe._ “I’m so glad you’re back.  Promise me you’ll never leave without me again.”

“Maggie I…”

“Promise.  Please, I really need you to promise not to leave me again.”  _So I don’t have to be so afraid of telling you._ Her fingers tightening around the edges of his shirt.

His voice hoarse, he whispered, “I promise,” against her lips.  They melted into each other.  As she wormed herself even closer to him.

Their lips breaking apart only when it sounded like the porch light was about to come on.  But it didn’t.  There was only a loud throat clearing and Herschel announcing “Margaret, you are needed inside for a moment.  Glenn can wait right there.”

_Bobby._   Pulling herself free, Maggie hopped off his lap.  “I’ll be…  Yeah.”  Then ran inside.  _Goodness, mama’s been taking care of him all this time.  And…_

Her mama was standing at the foot of the stairs.  Holding Bobby.  His face stained with tears.  “Mama, come back.  Bobby wants you.  Mama.”  His little arms reaching for her, a fresh stream of tears leaking from his eyes.

With Bobby on her hip, swaying from side to side, Maggie pressed soft little kisses to his head.  Murmuring comforting noises.  _You’re such a good boy.  Can’t wait for you to…  No, first I have to tell him about...  Oh Lordy._ Bobby happily patting her face.  Saying, “Mama, Mama, Mama.”

Taking a deep breath, Maggie started down the hall towards the front door.  “Bobby, you’re going to meet someone special.”

Reaching the screen door, she slipped outside.  Catching the edge with her fingers so it wouldn’t slam.  Her head tipping from Bobby tugging her hair with spitty fingers.  Finding Glenn now slumped sideways on the swing.  Snoring.  His mouth hanging open.  Just a little.  Looking younger, more like he did when they first met on that rainy afternoon.  It was all she could do not to go to him, and wake him up.

“Mama, Mama.  Who’s that, Mama.”  The patting starting again, with Bobby trying to get her attention. 

Rubbing his back, Maggie clucked next to his ear.  “That’s…  That’s your Daddy.”  Turning, she quietly went back inside.  “You’ll get to meet him tomorrow.  Right now, you need to go back to bed.”

Walking back inside, Maggie passed Bobby to her mama.  “Be good for Gamma, she’s going to take you upstairs.  I’ll be up in a minute to give you a kiss.”  Pouting, Bobby turned his head away from her, making up to his Gamma instead.  “Thank you, Mama.  Daddy, Glenn fell asleep on the swing.  Would you help me get him inside?  Please.”

Without a question or moment of hesitation, Herschel was on his feet.  Heading out to the porch. 

“Margaret, you aren’t planning on…”  Her mama’s look disapproving.

Shaking her head.  “No Mama.  I am not planning on sleeping in the maid’s room with Glenn.”  _Not before we’re married. Well, not tonight.  Probably._

Hurrying, Maggie chased after her daddy.  Finding him waiting for her just inside the screen door.  The two of them going out on the porch together.  Easily pulling Glenn to his feet and walking him through the house.  Reaching the maid’s room, they sat him on the edge of the bed.  And Herschel silently disappeared.  Closing the door behind him. 

Glenn was so out of it, Maggie didn’t even have to help him lay down.  As soon as Herschel let go of him, he immediately tipped over onto his side.  Pulling his shoes off, Maggie moved his feet up onto the bed and covered him with the thin blanket her mama had put out for him.  Thinking she would just sneak out.  When Glenn’s arm was around her waist, pulling her down next to him. 

“Stay.”

Her breath catching.  “I, I can’t.”  _It’s my parent's house.  And I haven’t told you about…  Oh Lordy._

“You can.”  His arms around her, nuzzling into her neck.  “Just sleep in here with me.  It’s been so long, I never want to be apart again.”

Nodding, Maggie relaxed against him.  “Okay.” _I’ll just have to get up before Mama.  And Bobby._ Her eyes drifting closed. 

His hand lazily dusting up and down her side.  “You’re curvier than I remember.  I like it.”

“Good thing.”  Snuggling back against him.  Wiggling her feet enough for her shoes to fall off, she let her head fall back on his arm that had snaked out under her head.  For the first time since coming home, she slept a deep dreamless sleep. 

~:~

Sunshine was streaking in between the blinds, across Maggie’s face.  But that’s not what woke her.  It was a little hand patting her face.  And a sweet little boy voice. 

“Mama, Mama.  Who this, Mama?”  Becoming more strident when she didn’t open her eyes immediately.  “Mama.”

Forcing her eyes open, Bobby was standing at the bedside, in front of her.  Already dressed in a yellow tee and blue shorts.  Wearing his big boy pants instead of a diaper.  Reaching out a hand to stroke his cheek, Maggie gave him a soft smile.  And started pulling herself free from Glenn’s arm, which was suddenly much lighter.  “Morning Baby, how’s my big boy today?  Did you have breakfast with Gamma?”

Bobby looked over her head.  Not answering her.

“Um, Maggie?”  Glenn’s voice, still racked with sleep, coming up from behind her moved her to action.

_No more waiting._  Briefly squeezing Bobby’s hand, in a smooth-ish motion Maggie pushed herself up, pulling Bobby into her lap.  Grateful she had fallen asleep fully dressed, more grateful Glenn had fallen asleep fully dressed.  Because during the night, the thin blanket that covered them had gotten kicked aside.

Bobby twisted in her grasp, pulling at her hair, as he struggled to get loose.  Maggie held him close, not releasing him.  Kissing his cheek, then looking over her shoulder at where Glenn was propped up on one arm.  His face drawn, eyebrows working together.  “Glenn…”

“Whose…  I heard mama.  Is that your…  Is he yours, Maggie?”

“Yes.  This is Bobby.”  At the sound of his name, her squirmy son settled into her lap.  Seriously sucking his thumb, his fingers curling up around his nose.  His other hand twisting in the edge of her blouse.  Digging his head into his mama. 

Glenn shuffled around on the bed until he was sitting next to Maggie.  “Bobby.  Hi Bobby, I’m…  I don’t know who I am.”  His eyes meeting Maggie’s.  “I mean…  Is he…”

“Your son.”  _And you’re going to love him, I know it._

“Your son.  **MY** son. He’s my son.”  His voice rising.  “I have a son.  When?  How?  I mean, I know how.  But…  I have a son.  For real?”  His hand sliding back and forth next to and in front of her.  Reaching for Bobby, then pulling back.  Reaching and retreating.  Three times.  Little eyes watching intently.  Glenn’s hand finally dropping down in his lap.  His mouth hanging, he stared at the small, dark-haired boy, with eyes that matched his.

“For real.”  Maggie’s head raising, her shoulders squaring with pride. 

Glenn’s hand came forward again.  Bobby twisting to avoid him.  “What’s his name, Bobby?  Can I…  Can I hold him.”  His voice choking.

“Let’s hold him together.”  With Bobby in her arms, Maggie leaned in close enough for Glenn to put his hand on Bobby’s back.  “It’s okay baby, this is your daddy.  Can you say Daddy?  Daddy.”

Thumb still in his mouth, Bobby turned his head to her shoulder.  “Mama.”

“Bobby, you’re a big boy.  And a big surprise.  A good big surprise.  The best surprise ever, except your mom.  She’s…  And your…  Huh.  You’re being so good for your mom.  Your mama.  Bobby, I’m your daddy.  And you’re my son.  I have a son.” 

From the corners of her eyes, Maggie examined Glenn’s face, as he stumbled over his words.  His eyes shiny, his face doing all sorts of things.  Wanting to smile, but not quite succeeding.  Mostly looking shocked.  Bobby starting to warm to him a little, he’d stopped sucking his thumb and was now just staring.  _That’s good, that’s a start._ And rubbing her face with his slobbery hand.

“I think we should get up, go into the kitchen.  You can help with his breakfast, that should help.”

“Yeah, yeah.  Whatever you think is best.”  Scooching closer to her, to Bobby. 

Awkwardly, the three of them made their way into the kitchen.  Maggie and Glenn both still wearing their clothes from the day before.  Bobby was happy to be carried until he spotted his Gamma making oatmeal.  Then he threw himself over Maggie’s arm, trying to escape.

“Down.  Bobby down, Mama.”

Sighing, Maggie set him down on the floor.  Watching Glenn watch Bobby, as he scampered around the kitchen.  Hanging first on Annette’s leg, then running down the hall.  Glenn’s breathing speeding up, he looked like he wanted to tear himself in two.  So he could chase after Bobby, and stay with her.

“Good morning Mrs. Greene.  It’s nice to…”

With a warm smile, Annette wiped her hands on the bottom of her apron.  “It’s nice to see you, too.  I know Margaret has been pining for you.”

His head swiveling towards the hall, where Bobby had disappeared, then back to Annette.  “Yeah, yeah.  I’ve been…  I missed Maggie like crazy.  I love her.  And I want…”

Nodding.  “Um hmm.  Sounds like you and Margaret have a lot of catching up to do.  But first, you need to get to know your son.  Go on now, he’s probably either in the parlor playing with his little cars or on the porch with his Bompa.”

His head bobbing, “Yes ma’am.”  Glenn’s hand closed around Maggie’s, he started pulling her towards the hall.

“Wait.”  Twisting her hand, Maggie pulled free.  Motioning for Glenn to go on ahead of her.  As he disappeared down the hall, she cleared her throat.  Waiting for her mother to look at her.  “Thank you, Mama.”  Then she scurried after Glenn.  And their son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glenn met his son, and it was a good surprise. Now there’s just one more thing Maggie needs to tell him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glenn has met his son, now it’s time for him to hear the rest of the story.

Day turned into night.  Herschel had Glenn pull his car around in back of the house, where even if someone drove right up to the front door, they wouldn’t be able to see it.  Telling Maggie they could use his car if they needed to go somewhere.  But he would really prefer they didn’t.  After all, no sense looking for trouble.  Then Herschel had Glenn call his mother, to let her know he had found Maggie and would be home in a week.  Annette raising her eyebrows at the extravagance of the long distance call.  But neither of them missed what was going on between their daughter and Glenn.

Maggie and Glenn were both reluctant to let the other out of their sight.  Herschel clearing his throat and pointedly looking away, at the sight of Glenn sitting on the floor outside the upstairs bathroom.  Bobby standing next to him, pounding on the bathroom door.  Calling, “Mama. Mama. Mama.”  Totally ignoring Glenn.

Despite Maggie’s best efforts, Bobby refused to say “Daddy,” or let Glenn hold him by himself.  Somehow he knew Glenn was different.  He wasn’t just a friend of mama’s.  And he wasn’t sure about him.  Yet.  When he saw Glenn sitting next to his mama, he raced to climb on her.  Putting his hands on her cheeks, turning her face towards his.  Away from Glenn.  Seeming to grow more clingy and insistent about having his mama’s total attention as the day went on.  Causing Maggie to mutter under her breath, “You stinker, you let Daryl pick you up.  And now your daddy’s here and you won’t…  Oh, child.”

For Glenn’s part, just thinking about Bobby, that he had a son, seemed to be enough to bring tears to his eyes.  As he continually whispered, “I’m so sorry I missed everything.”  And, “I wish I had known, I would have…  I don’t know what, but I would have done something.”

While Maggie seemed to spend quite a bit of time sitting on her left hand.  She had removed her wedding ring before she left Texas, but there was a definite white indentation where her ring had been.

Dinner was a stilted affair.  With Bobby arching in his highchair, throwing his head back, refusing to eat.  Even Gamma’s homemade applesauce which was his favorite.  With an exasperated sigh, Maggie hauled him out onto the porch. 

Sinking down on the porch swing, son in her lap, Maggie offered him a bottle.  “You need to finish this.  Because I’m not going to get up with you at 3 am because you refused to eat your dinner.  I just don’t understand what has gotten into you today, young man.  You haven’t been this stubborn since…”

“Since when?”  Glenn appeared from the screen door.  Maggie and Bobby both watching as he made his way to the swing.  Draping an arm around Maggie’s shoulder.  Then reaching over, trying to brush Bobby’s cheek. 

With a groan, Bobby violently threw himself sideways in Maggie’s arms.  Away from Glenn.  Her eyes going to Glenn, his face sagging.  “I’m sorry he’s being so…  Give him a day or two, he’ll…”

Bobby’s hands were on her cheeks, turning her face back towards himself. “Papa.  Bobby want Papa.  Where Papa.”

Maggie’s mouth dropped open for a moment.  Catching herself, she quickly swallowed. “Bobby.  You don’t…  Glenn is your daddy.  Can you say…”

“It’s okay Mags.  He’s only known me a day.  We’ll get there.”  Sighing, Glenn managed to rub Bobby’s back for a hot second before the toddler twisted out of reach. Again.  “So, who’s Papa?”

Kissing the top of Bobby’s head, Maggie stood up.  “I’m going to have Gamma take him up to bed.” 

Looking miserable, Glenn slumped back on the swing.  Nodding.  Bobby triumphantly patting Maggie’s cheek, and giving Glenn the stink eye.

Hurrying inside, Maggie passed Bobby off to her mother.  Giving her son one last kiss.  Muttering against his forehead.  “Glenn is your daddy and he loves you.  And I love you.  Good night, Baby Boy.”

Dragging herself out on to the porch.  Ready to have a few minutes with Glenn alone, without having to wrestle with their son.  Sitting down on the porch swing, she leaned into Glenn.  His arms circling her.  Holding her against his chest.  The two of them silently sitting together.

Several minutes passed before Glenn shifted in his seat.  Maggie pulling back to sit up a little straighter.  Twisting to look him in the face, stroking his cheek.  “I still can’t believe you’re really here.”

Glenn’s hand curled around the edge of hers, turning it over so he could press a kiss to the back of her hand.  “Believe it.  I’m here and I’m never leaving you again.  You or Bobby.”  With a quiet snort, “I have a son.  I feel like I missed so much.”

“You’re here now.  We’re together, the three of us.  That’s what counts.”

“Yeah.  So who’s Papa.”

_Oh Lordy_.  “Glenn you don’t know.”  Shifting to sit sideways on the swing, her legs hanging over his.  One hand combing back his hair, tracing around the outside edge of his ear.  The sound of her own heart pounding in the back of her head.

The ends of Glenn’s mouth pulled down, in a rare frown.  “That’s why I asked.  Is he…”

Her hand falling down into her lap.  “No. I meant you don’t know hard it was after you left.”

“Oh.”  In slow motion, Glenn shifted, creating a whisper of space between them.  His head turning, their eyes met.  After a long minute, he dipped his chin.  “You’re right.  I told you about my leaving Georgia.  I never asked what happened to you.  I mean, I know you had Bobby.  And you said you went to Texas for a while.  But…  Tell me.”

Her head dropping against his shoulder, Maggie inhaled deeply.  Breathing in his familiar scent.  Somehow, after almost three years apart, it hadn’t changed.   _I can do this, he needs to know how it was_.  Sitting up, she straightened her shoulders and wiped at her eyes.  “After you left, I started getting sick.  At first I thought it was because I missed you so much.  But after a bit, I realized I was pregnant.  You were gone, I didn’t know where.  My mama and daddy they…  They wanted me to go stay with my aunt until the baby was born and then…  But I couldn’t.”  Sniffing, she blinked back tears she refused to allow to escape.  “I couldn’t give my baby, our baby.  I couldn’t give him away.”

Glenn’s arms tightened around her.  “It’s okay.  I’m here, and I’m not leaving.  No matter what.”

“You’re here now, but you weren’t.  Not even a letter.”

His voice watery. “I’m sorry Maggie. You shouldn’t have had to go through that alone.”

“But I did. Until… One of daddy’s friends came to visit.  He was lonely, he seemed nice enough. For me to keep our baby, I had to have a husband.  So, I married him.”  As she spoke, Maggie could feel Glenn stiffen.  And begin to draw back, away from her. 

His voice cracking.  “You…  You got married?”

Turning to face the yard, Maggie couldn’t bear to see the look on his face.  Or the rejection in his eyes.  “Yes.  I met daddy’s friend Abe on a Friday afternoon. One week later, I married him in the church parlor. We left for Texas the same day.  It was the only way I could keep our baby.”  _He hates me now.  I just know it._   _He never even had another girlfriend and I married a stranger._

Glenn’s lips moved against her hair.  Whispering.  “Did you…”

“No.  Well yes, but…  I put him off until after Bobby was born.  I couldn’t stand the thought of him touching me, when I was carrying your baby.”  _Please forgive me._

“Um, okay.  But, I was going to ask if you loved him.” 

Glenn’s fingers tightened on her hip. “Oh.  No, I never loved him.  I respected him and I cared about him. He’s a good man.  But I didn’t love him and he didn’t love me.”

“Was he…”

An unbidden half smile crossing her face, as she thought about how Abe would wrestle with Bobby at night.  Or blow raspberries on his baby belly.  “He was Bobby’s Papa, he loved Bobby.”

“And he was…”

“Good to him.  Abe was good to both of us.  But, he isn’t Bobby’s daddy.  He knows that.”

 Pulling her closer, Glenn nuzzled into her neck. “I’m not going to lie.  I wish you hadn’t gotten married or… You know, with some other man. But, I understand.”

Twisting to look him full in the face. Maggie’s hands going to his cheeks. Finding them wet. “Do you?”

“You’re it for me, Maggie Greene.  I love you, I always have.”

Her head tipping in, until they were nose to nose, tears flowing for both of them.  “I love you, too.”

Sitting closer than ever on the porch swing.  Not talking.  Breathing in each other’s breath.  Sharing soft kisses, some not so soft kisses.  Until the lights inside started going off, and Herschel’s voice came through the screen door.  Saying, “Lock the door when you come in, Margaret.  And don’t stay out there too long.  Good night. 

Swallowing hard to clear her voice.  “Good night, Daddy.  Mama.”  Bending her head close to Glenn’s again, she listened for the creak of the steps to end.  “So, we should go in.”

“Yeah.  Will you stay with me?”

Untangling their limbs, they stood up from the porch swing.  Maggie didn’t answer him.  Instead, taking his hand, she led him back to the maid’s room.  And closed the door behind them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh. No words necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> And so it begins.
> 
> Thanks for reading. If you loved it, please leave a note in the box. And if you hated it, nevermind. :)  
> xoxo


End file.
